One More Night In New York
by KarenSturridge
Summary: Mallory mal sabia que aquele estranho garoto do Brooklyn atravessaria seu caminho e mudaria sua vida. Tyler era apenas mais um cara com o coração vazio pelas ruas de Nova York. Duas almas perdidas, dois corações tristes. Um sonho, um caminho e um destino. Porque talvez na cidade que nunca dorme, tudo acontece ao mesmo tempo.
1. Prólogo

**One More Night In New York**

**Sinopse:** Mallory mal sabia que aquele estranho garoto do Brooklyn atravessaria seu caminho e mudaria sua vida. Tyler era apenas mais um cara com o coração vazio pelas ruas de Nova York.

Duas almas perdidas, dois corações tristes. Um sonho, um caminho e um destino.

Porque talvez na cidade que nunca dorme, tudo pode acontecer.

**Prólogo**

(PDV Mallory)

Eu me despedi de Tira depois de mais uma noite monótona e deprimente.

"_Falta pouco, garota..."_, pensei comigo mesma. Bom, talvez não tão pouco assim, mas eu não ia desistir, não agora quando já tinha mais da metade do dinheiro que precisava.

Eu caminhava distraída pela calçada, a rua deserta e fria; alguns diriam que isso é arriscado para uma garota, andar por uma rua mal iluminada, depois das onze da noite, mas eu já estava acostumada com isso.

Debatia mentalmente sobre como minha vida se tornou esse lixo, que não percebi quando os dois caras se aproximaram, me olhando daquele jeito que causava ânsias de vomito.

- Ei, princesa. – um deles tentou chamar minha atenção. Babaca.

Continuei ignorando-os, faltava pouco para chegar ao Vahaugan's, qualquer coisa era só gritar. Mas eles começaram a acelerar o passo e a rir, o desespero começou a me envolver e eu não conseguia raciocinar direito.

- Não vai adiantar fugir, gata. – um deles alertou.

Correr era a única opção no momento, e foi isso que fiz: tomei fôlego e disparei na maior velocidade que consegui. Para meu azar, os homens atrás de mim eram bem rápidos, apesar de eu ser menor e mais ágil. Sem ao menos olhar para os lados, corri cada vez mais rápido, o ar queimando em meus pulmões, o asfalto gelado sob meus tênis.

Tão rápido que nem percebi, virei à esquina mais próxima e me choquei de encontro a alguma coisa. A batida foi tão forte que me atordoou.

- Você está bem? – uma voz perfeita e suave soou preocupada.

Foi quando me dei conta que braços fortes me seguravam, me impedindo de cair na calçada. Eu ainda tinha a respiração ofegante, minha pulsação explodindo em meus ouvidos.

- Ei, tudo ok? – repetiu a voz, e eu finalmente olhei para o dono dela.

Cabelos loiros despenteados, nariz perfeitamente anguloso, uma boca digna de milhões de beijos, mas o que prendeu minha atenção e descompassou meu coração acelerado – que freou uma batida – foram os misteriosos olhos, tão azuis e tristes, que me fizeram sentir uma estranha segurança, como se de repente o mundo fizesse sentido.

"_Acorda garota, o príncipe encantado tá falando contigo!", _alertou meu subconsciente.

Pigarrei, me compondo antes de responder.

- Er, er... tu-tudo bem, eu estou bem. – gaguejei como uma idiota.

O garoto sorriu para mim, um sorriso triste, mas muito lindo. Afastei-me dele e me ajeitei.

- Não devia andar por aí sozinha a essa hora... – ele me olhou interrogativamente.

- Mallory. – respondi com a voz rouca e baixa – Eu me chamo Mallory.

- Então Mallory, não devia andar por aí só...

- Eu sei – respondi petulantemente. Por acaso ele achava que eu era uma idiota ou suicida? Eu não tinha a opção de ir pra casa. Mas é claro que ele não sabia disso.

- Eu sou Tyler – ele estendeu a mão –, Tyler Hawkins. – e sorriu mais uma vez.

Levei alguns segundos até perceber que tinha de apertar a mão dele de volta, mas o fiz antes que ele desistisse de ficar lá com a mão estendida.

- O-obrigado por me ajudar... – respondi, sem jeito.

Tyler me encarou fascinado por alguns instantes, mas não consegui retribuir o olhar.

- Então, er... tenho que ir. – suspirei.

-Unh... ok, então. Cuidado no caminho... – ele respondeu de volta.

Sorri meio sem jeito, e dei tchau.

Percebi que ele ficou parado, acompanhando meus passos enquanto eu seguia rumo ao Vahaugan's. cuidando do meu caminho...

Olá vocês (: finalmente pude postar esse bebê que estava guardado há algum tempinho. Como boa Robsten que sou, shippo tudo que envolve meus pequenos. Mallory é minha personagem favorita da Kristen, e Tyler é meu menininho carente. Escrevo fic há uns bons dois anos, mas não tenho muita coragem para postar.

Espero que vocês gostem de ler tanto quanto eu tô gostando de escrever.

Um beijo, até o próximo.


	2. Everything's Not Lost

****Oi de novo! como estão de feriado? aproveitei essa folguinha pra escrever bastante, já que o colégio não dá trégua. Ah, vida de ensino médio...

O nome do capítulo é inspirado na música "Everything's Not Lost", do Coldplay. Durante toda fanfic vocês verão muitas músicas deles e de várias outras bandas também; escutem elas, são todas escolhidas como o maior amor (:

Agora, sem mais enrolação, vamos conhecer um pouquinho mais da vida desses dois.

Enjoy It!

**Capitulo 1 – Everything's Not Lost**

****(Música do capítulo: www youtube com / watch ? v = 0IywjWWlxF8 - tirem os espaços)

**PDV Mallory**

Acordei arfando; o relógio marcava 03h20min a.m.

Mais um pesadelo. Outra vez aquela estranha colagem em meus sonhos ruins, misturando boas e más lembranças, antigas e recentes pessoas e coisas se mesclavam em quadros anormais. E no fim das contas, era sempre _ele_ quem eu via.

Fazia uma semana desde que eu, fugindo de dois homens que me perseguiam numa rua escura, me bati com ele. E desde então minha mente – que já era deturpada – se tornou uma confusão completa.

Não queria pensar nisso agora. Eu estava cansada, esgotada. Hoje era meu dia de folga do Le Baron e tudo o que eu queria era dormir e ignorar minha existência patética. Mas aqueles estranhos e tristes olhos azuis voltavam a me assombrar toda vez que eu cerrava as pálpebras.

- Argh – resmunguei atirando o lençol no chão. Dormir agora estava fora de questão.

Parti rumo ao banheiro; uma ducha quente era tudo o que eu precisava agora. Meu cabelo grudava na testa e a inquietação aumentava.

Mas que merda estava acontecendo comigo? Uma semana se passara e eu não tinha tido noticias dele, não tínhamos nos esbarrado de novo e eu precisava admitir pra mim mesmo que as chances de isso acontecer eram nulas.

O banho realmente me ajudou a relaxar, até o momento em que a água acabou. Cacei uma calcinha limpa qualquer jogada por ali e me vesti, pensando em como estava difícil continuar ignorando aquela bagunça.

Foda-se, não tinha tempo para arrumar e nem dinheiro para pagar uma empregada. Na verdade, eu mal tinha dinheiro para me alimentar!

Me joguei na cama com o cabelo encharcado, sem me incomodar em molhar tudo. Com o calor que fazia logo estaria seco.

_Tyler Hawkings._

Era esse o motivo da minha inquietação. O dono dos olhos azuis que me tiravam o sono.

Eu ainda não conseguia entender por que ele não saía da minha cabeça; quer dizer, ele havia me salvado daqueles caras e era muito bonito também. Mas o que isso importava? Vez ou outra apareciam alguns garotos bonitos na boate e era realmente uma coisa interessante porque eles sempre sabiam como agradar, diferente dos velhos babacas que quase me matam de nojo.

Levantei, sem conseguir achar o sono de novo e rumei para a cozinha, pensando se ainda tinha alguma comida em casa – o que eu duvidava.

Em um incrível golpe de sorte, encontrei um pacote de biscoitos fechado e duas latas de Coca Cola na geladeira. Não lembrava a última vez que tinha comido em casa, nem mesmo fazia ideia de quanto tempo essa comida estava aí, mas não era hora de ficar escolhendo.

Algumas porcarias na TV e metade do pacote de biscoito depois, eu caí no sono quando o sol estava quase nascendo. Dessa vez, um sono reconfortante, sem sonhos ou pesadelos.

Acordei tarde, o sol já alto no céu. O relógio marcava 02:30 p.m. e eu não tinha a menor vontade de fazer nada para aproveitar meu dia de folga.

O celular tocou estridente, me tirando do torpor que ainda me tomava.

- Hey, Mallory. – Era Caroline. Droga, eu tinha que ensinar Álgebra a ela hoje!

- Ahn... Oi Carol.

- Você estava dormindo? Insônia de novo?

Caroline era muito madura para seus 12 anos. Mais madura que eu em meus 16.

- É, um pouco. Estou atrasada demais? – levantei, catando minhas roupas.

- Não muito. Posso passar aí? o Aidan está indo para casa e pode me deixar aí no caminho. Mais tarde ligo para mamãe ou para o Keats e alguém vem me buscar. Você devia conhecer ele, aposto que iam se dar bem! Ele é lindo e legal, e gosta de livros como você.

Eu tive de rir. Sair com alguém era algo totalmente impossível para mim.

- Não sei não, Carol. A casa está uma zona...

- Eu levo até os cookies que fiz para você provar, por favor, Mallie!

Como resistir a uma garotinha que faz cookies?

- Ok, Carol, pode vir então. – Quase ouvi seus pulinhos e palmas do outro lado da linha.

- Certo, daqui a meia hora chego aí. Até logo, Mallie.

E ela desligou sem ao menos me deixar dizer tchau. Corri para me vestir e arrumar a casa o máximo que pude para deixa-la apresentável.

Caroline era uma adorável menina a quem eu ajudava em algumas matérias na escola e a única pessoa que sabia tudo sobre mim.

E eu? Eu sou Mallory, ou Alison, melhor dizendo; Mallory era o nome que eu sonhava em ter, e como precisávamos de pseudônimos no Le Baron, esse virou meu nome de agora. Nascida em New Orleans e criada em New York, 16 anos, perdi meus pais em um acidente de carro e tive de largar o colégio no último ano e trabalhar como stripper para sobreviver. Era isso ou morar com meus tios psicopatas que poderiam fazer coisa pior comigo.

Fazia apenas quatro meses em que eu levava essa fodida vida e tentava juntar dinheiro suficiente para dar um jeito em minha vida, arrumar um emprego decente e realizar meu sonho.

A casa estava organizada na medida do possível quando eu escutei leves batidas na porta.

- Oi, dorminhoca! – Caroline me abraçou equilibrando dois copos de café com o símbolo do Starbucks na mão e a mochila nas costas.

- Hey, Carol. Desculpe por ter dormido tanto.

- Sem problemas. – ela se virou para a porta; lá estava um garoto mais velho, uns 20 anos talvez, com cabelos cacheados e um sorriso muito indecente ao me analisar, secando minhas pernas a mostra no curto short jeans. – Tchau, Aidan.

Ele acenou e acelerou o carro. Eu realmente o percebi me observando pelo retrovisor; a risada de Caroline me assustou.

- Não ligue para ele, Aidan não pode ver um par de seios que já começa com gracinhas.

- Não me importo, você sabe. – rimos juntas.

A mãe de Caroline não sabia sobre meu "emprego". Na verdade, só Carol sabia. Para todos os efeitos, eu era uma órfã que trabalhava como vendedora no shopping. Ninguém precisava saber que eu fugira da casa dos meus tios que estavam pouco se fodendo para mim.

- Bem, vamos aos números e letras? Álgebra pode ser legal, sabia? – eu fechei a porta e Carol já tinha arrumado os cookies em um prato e os copos de café na mesinha quebrada de centro.

- Antes, posso te mostrar meus desenhos novos? – ela pegou seu bloco dentro da mochila; eu adorava vê-la pintar e desenhar, era uma exímia artista com tão pouca idade.

- Claro! Eu adoraria. – peguei o bloco de suas mãos, chegando á ultima folha. Senti meus olhos encherem de lagrimas.

Era um desenho incrível, feito a lápis, sem cores, mas ainda assim incrivelmente tocante. Caroline me desenhara nos mínimos detalhes, meus cabelos voando ao vento. Ao meu lado, havia um garoto de costas, segurando minha mão. Estávamos sentados na beira da praia e eu parecia feliz.

Os cabelos revoltos do garoto alto me pareceram familiares. De onde eu conhecia aqueles cabelos?

- Carol, quem é esse junto comigo? Acho que o conheço de algum lugar.

Ela riu, rabiscando alguma coisa no caderno.

- É o Keats, você ainda não o conhece. Sempre se desencontram, quem sabe quando ele vier me buscar mais tarde?

- Você me acha tão encalhada assim que quer me jogar para cima do seu irmão? – eu olhava alguns outros desenhos, todos lindos.

- Não é isso, o Keats é muito solitário, você também. Aposto que se dariam bem. E, além disso, a última namorada dele foi uma piranha e o fez sofrer. Odeio aquela vaca.

Eu ri e aconselhei-a a não repetir meus péssimos modos.

Nos voltamos para os inúmeros monômios, polinômios, binômios, acompanhados de café e cookies e assim passamos a tarde toda e boa parte da noite.

Já passava das nove quando o irmão de Caroline ligou para avisar que já estava chegando. Ajeitamos as coisas e Carol entregou-me o dinheiro que a mãe mandou.

Uma buzina soou do lado de fora; eu avistei da janela um Audi prata com os vidros fechados. Me despedi de Carol e fiquei parada na escada da varando, vendo-a entrar no carro. Escutei quando ela perguntou "_hey Keats, não vai conhecer a Mallory?_". O garoto respondeu algo que eu não escutei, e então o vidro da janela do carona desceu, Carol botou a cabeça para fora.

- Mallie, esse chato diz estar com pressa. Fica para uma próxima, ok? Até depois.

Antes que o carro saísse, captei um relance de olhos azuis e cabelos revoltos, muito familiares. Eu desconfiava estar a um passo de ficar louca.

Me joguei no sofá, comendo alguns cookies que estavam no prato. Peguei o desenho que Caroline deixara para mim, havia um recadinho na parte de trás da folha.

"_Para minha melhor amiga Mallory._

_Tenho esperanças de juntar você e o Keats um dia._

_Com amor, Caroline D. Hawkings."_

Alguma coisa dentro de mim gelou quando terminei de ler.

O sobrenome de Caroline era Hawkings.

**-xx-**

****tã nã nã... E agora? quem arrisca algum palpite do que vai acontecer? quero saber as ideias de vocês!

gente, por enquanto eu estou sem beta, então, qualquer errinho me desculpem, ok?

see y'all later!


	3. I Was Lost

****E olha eu aqui de novo! como está a curiosidade de vocês? hahaha :D

Nesse capítulo vocês vão conhecer um pouquinho mais do nosso Tyler. o nome do capítulo é inspirado no verso da música "In My Place", do Coldplay.

Lets go!

**Capitulo 2 – I Was Lost**

**PDV Tyler**

- Tyler, o Aidan chegou. – Minha mãe gritou da escada.

Como se o Aidan precisasse ser anunciado, eu ri comigo mesmo. Ele simplesmente entrava, abria a geladeira, subia pro meu quarto e essas coisas que melhores amigos fazem.

- E aí, cara? Como vai? – Ele ligou meu computador sem a menor cerimônia.

Ah, como eu adoro meu melhor amigo folgado...

- Do mesmo jeito que você me viu ontem a noite. – nem se quer me dei o trabalho de olhar para ele, continuei escrevendo.

Um silêncio confortável e familiar se instalou enquanto Aidan fuçava qualquer coisa no computador e eu continuava a desenvolver alguns pensamentos que tomavam minha mente desde a hora que acordei.

- Ah, cara! Que garota mais chiclete! – Ele gritou, me tirando a concentração.

- Quem?

- Quem mais seria? A maluca da sua ex-namorada! Como você aguentou essa mulher durante um ano e meio?

- Ela foi legal um dia – murmurei, tentando lembrar se aquilo era uma verdade ou uma desculpa qualquer. – Mas o que tem ela?

- Me enchendo de mensagens perguntando por você, fazendo mais drama que atriz de novela mexicana e etc.

Suspirei. Ally devia ter algum problema com relacionamentos; ela decidira terminar quando percebeu que nosso namoro estava fadado ao fracasso depois de um ano e seis meses. Eu também concordei em terminar e por mim estava tudo bem. Mas fazia uma semana que Ally não parava de ligar, me atormentando e pedindo para reatarmos.

- Ignore-a, como eu faço. Ally sempre precisou de muita atenção, e eu não a culpo, mas às vezes me irrita bastante.

E para meu alivio, Aidan mudou de assunto. Passamos o resto da manhã sem ter o que fazer, jogando videogame e olhando para o teto. Era nossa ultima semana de férias antes das aulas na NYU voltarem e o ânimo passava longe. As ruas do Brooklyn me deixavam mais desanimado ultimamente, o que era normal, levando em conta o clima de fim de férias.

Aidan precisou ir para casa, e eu desconfiei que fosse só mais uma de suas desculpas para encontrar uma de suas namoradas. Assim, passei a tarde inteira escrevendo... Pensando nela.

_Mallory_. Aquela garota não podia ter mais de 17 anos, 18 no máximo. Seus olhos tristes pareciam deslocados num rosto tão lindo. Lábios tão rosados, tão pequena que a vontade de protegê-la me inundou. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha ao pensar em que tipo de vida uma menina tão linda e tão jovem poderia levar.

Já era tarde quando o celular tocou com o nome de minha mãe piscando no visor.

- Oi, mãe. Algum problema?

- Tyler, vai buscar tua irmã no reforço? Eu estou em um juntar importante com seu pai e não temos horário para sair daqui.

- Ok, então. Eu não tenho o endereço de lá...

Anotei o endereço e peguei o carro, distraído com o papel em minhas mãos. Liguei para Carol, que me atendeu com sua empolgação de sempre. A melhor coisa da minha vida era minha irmã; ela sempre ria e chamava de bobo quando eu contava a primeira que a vi, no dia que mamãe chegou da maternidade com aquele pacotinho cor de rosa embrulhado nos braços.

Michael ainda estava conosco...

Decidi mudar o rumo dos pensamentos antes que acabasse em mais uma das crises. Carol não precisava me ver assim.

Minha atenção se voltou para a rua. Era aquela mesma esquina onde eu encontrei aquela garota. Coincidência demais? Talvez. Quem sabe acontecesse mais alguma coincidência e eu a encontrasse por acaso...

Pare com isso, eu disse a mim mesmo; como alguém que eu vi uma vez na vida pode ter mexido tanto comigo? Eu tinha prometido a mim mesmo parar de pensar nela, mas cada vez que me distraía, minha mente voltava para o mesmo lugar.

Parei na calçada em frente a uma fila de casas brancas simples, esperando Carol sair. Havia uma garota na janela, meio encoberta pelas cortinas... Aqueles olhos?

Caroline entrou no carro, seu sorriso brilhante, alguma coisa a empolgando muito.

- Oi, Keats! Demorei hoje?

- Não, não, já estaca com saudades de minha irmãzinha favorita – ajeitei o cinto de segurança dela.

- Como se você tivesse outra – ela resmungou. – Hey, Keats, não vai conhecer a Mallory?

Meu coração deu um salto. Não poderia ser a mesma pessoa, poderia?

- Anh... Hoje não Carol, mamãe pediu para não demorarmos muito. Eu prometo que na próxima eu entro, ou nós marcamos de sair, ok? Promessa de dedo mindinho?

Ela riu e prendeu seu dedo no meu.

- Certo, Tyler. – ela baixou o vidro do carro – Mallie, esse chato diz estar com pressa. Fica para uma próxima, ok? Até depois.

A garota acenou e eu vi seu sorriso. E naquele momento eu desejei com todas as forças que fosse mesmo ela.

Minha cabeça estava a mil durante o caminho de volta. E se fosse ela? O que eu faria? Falaria com ela?

Por que eu estava tão nervoso? Eu nem a conhecia direito.

- Keats, qual o problema?

Aquela era Carol; além de minha irmã, minha melhor amiga. Aidan era um cara, dividia os momentos bons e ruins de amigo comigo, mas não se comparava com Caroline, a única pessoa na terra que sabia meus segredos.

E só tinha 12 anos.

- Carol, o nome daquela menina é Mallory?

- É sim, ela que me ajuda com matemática. Por quê? Achou ela bonita? – Ela riu, me olhando de lado.

- Não, sua boba. É que ela me pareceu familiar, o sorriso ou olhos, acho que já a vi em algum lugar.

Percebi Carol enrijecer levemente no banco; qual o problema com ela?

- De onde você acha que a conhece? Quer dizer, faculdade, alguma festinha...

Suspirei. Como explicar isso sem parecer louco?

- Olha, Carol, é estranho o que aconteceu... Quando chegarmos em casa eu te conto direito.

Essa seria uma longa noite...

_xx_

**PDV Mallory**

Meus dias de folga eram a melhor coisa da minha vida no momento. Eu tinha um dia só para mim, para fugir da minha realidade.

Uma das minhas coisas favoritas no mundo era música, principalmente rock. Isso soaria comum se eu fosse uma adolescente normal. Eu imaginava como seria meu quarto se minha vida fosse simples e normal como deveria ser: um quarto coberto de pôsters dos Beatles, um autografo do Chris Martin, cds arrumados numa prateleira em cima da escrivaninha.

Mas eu não era uma garota comum. O máximo que eu tinha eram alguns recortes de jornal com fotos do Muse e do Death Cab For Cutie e um iPod cheio de músicas que ganhei da Lois no último natal.

Apesar de serem dois babacas, meus tios ainda faziam algo por mim. Todo ano, nas festas de fim de ano, eles iam me buscar no reformatório para passar alguns dias na casa de campo; não era a melhor coisa do mundo, quer dizer, eles tinham o prazer de me irritar, mas eles eram ricos e me davam bons presentes. Agora eles acreditavam que eu tinha arranjado um emprego como vendedora, da mesma forma que os outros.

Eu realmente queria esse emprego no shopping; só precisava de mais um mês trabalhando no Le Baron e poderia largar dessa vida estúpida e quem sabe até terminar meus estudos, alcançar meu sonho. Eu não iria desistir, ainda não.

(_Música da cena: www youtube com / watch ? v = yEoHFzEmld0 - tirem os espaços)_

Distraída com os acordes de In My Place, quase não percebi meu celular tocando.

- Alô?

- Oi, Mallie, é Carol. – ela estava com aquela voz de quem estava me escondendo algo.

- Algum problema. Carol? Precisa de ajuda com alguma questão?

- Anh, não. Na verdade, liguei pra saber se você pode ir ao Central Park amanhã conosco.

- Conosco? Carol, você sabe que eu... Trabalho a noite, né?

- Ah, Mallie, vamos, por favor! Você nunca sai, nunca se diverte. Vem com a gente, vai!

- Esse "a gente" seria...?

- Eu e o Keats, ué. Ele é legal, prometo! Juro que não vou te jogar pra cima dele, mas não me culpe se você se apaixonar. Sabe como é, os genes da família Hawkings são irresistíveis.

De novo aquele sobrenome mexeu com algo dentro de mim. Seria ele?

- Nossa, quanta modéstia. Ok, Carol, eu vou.

O grito a seguir quase estourou meu tímpano. Eu ri, me contagiando com a empolgação dela.

- Então até amanhã, ás 10h00 da manhã. Não durma demais, é sério. Estaremos te esperando em frente ao laguinho. Beijo e boa noite.

- Boa noite, Carol, até amanhã.

Percebi que a música repetia no aparelhinho em cima da mesa. Suspirei, indo pra cama com meus fones de ouvido; Chris Martin cantava baixinho pra mim.

"_Yeah, how long must you wait for it?"_

Quanto tempo? Bem, por que não dizer... Em breve?

e então? mais palpites?! O que vocês acharam desses dois? Sou tão apaixonada por essa Mallory que vocês não tem noção! deu pra ver que a Mallie é apaixonada por rock ~que nem eu~, então, preparem-se pra muita música boa!

Próximo capítulo vem todo com PDV Tyler. quem quer ir ao Central Park?

see y'all later x


	4. Now The Sky Could Be Blue

****Olá vocês! como está o coração depois desse surto lindo maravilho perfeito e emocionante? eu tô muito boba, rindo a toa hahaha *u* Robsten ainda me mata!

Gente, eu ia postar esse capítulo ontem, mas acontece que deu um problema na energia daqui, descarregou tudo e não deu. Manu agora é minha beta, então capítulo prontinho para vocês. O nome do capítulo é inspirado num trecho da música Strawberry Swing, do Coldplay).

Enjoy it!

**Capitulo 3 – Now The Sky Could Be Blue**

**PDV Tyler**

Eu tinha que parar de dar ouvidos a Caroline.

Depois de aceitar ser arrastado para um encontro as escuras com a amiga dela, que por acaso era a garota que andava tirando meu sono, ela estava me devendo pro resto da eternidade.

- Por favor, Keats! Eu arrumo seu quarto até o fim do ano, vamos!

Incrível como garotinhas de 12 anos podem lhe persuadir com promessas e sorrisos. Irmãs mais novas com certeza deveriam estar na lista de "10 coisas mais perigosas de todos os tempos.".

E mais uma vez, eu passei a noite em claro.

Continuava a não entender o porquê de estar tão apreensivo só porque iria vê-la. A única coisa que realmente me atordoava era a lembrança daquela estranha sensação de precisar protegê-la. Como alguém podia me afetar tanto dessa forma?

Justo quando minhas pálpebras começaram a pesar, o toque estridente do celular me despertou.

- Você tem mesmo de me ligar uma hora dessas da manhã? – Resmunguei.

- Bom dia para você, Tyler. A julgar por seu tom de voz, o sono passou longe, né? – Aidan não tinha senso de horário. Sério, eu nunca conheci qualquer pessoa que não se importava se era dia ou noite. Ele dormia quando tinha sono, comia quando tinha fome e impressionantemente, nunca se atrasou para uma aula.

- É, mas de qualquer forma já estou acostumado. Daqui a pouco vou ter que levantar. Compromisso em plena manhã de sexta não é minha primeira escolha.

- Compromisso, é? Com quem? – eu apostaria todo meu dinheiro que nesse momento Aidan finalmente prestou atenção no que eu dizia.

- Com Caroline, é claro. E... Uma amiga dela.

- Olha só, a creche do Tio Tyler entrando em ação. Vai levar a pirralhada no zoológico pra comer pipoca e ver os pinguins? Ah, que alegria. Se eu não tivesse que varrer o quintal, eu iria de verdade. – ele gargalhou do outro lado da linha. Babaca.

- Pode rir, idiota. Acontece que a "pirralha" tem 16 anos e os olhos verdes mais lindos que eu já vi. É ela, Aidan. Eu tenho certeza de que é ela.

Engasgo. Tosse. Tosse. Respira. Ri.

- Perdoo sua tentativa de homicídio com pipoca, amigo. Eu realmente estava sufocando. Como você tem um encontro e não me diz nada? Que tipo de amigo é você? E a amiga da sua irmã? Tem certeza que é uma boa ideia?

Aidan tagarelava mais do que a minha mãe. Tudo que eu precisava era de uns "uhun" e "claro" e ele vinha com um batalhão de perguntas.

Fui salvo por Carol que invadiu meu quarto sem a menor cerimonia as sete em ponto, abrindo as cortinas e arrancando minhas cobertas.

- Aidan, eu vou desligar, ok? Carol está me botando para fora da cama. Até mais tarde.

- Vai com tudo, cara. Quero detalhes, por favor.

- Você parece uma menininha de 14 anos fofocando sobre os caras do colegial. Pare com isso. Tchau. – nem dei tempo para ele responder. – Bom dia para você também Caroline Doth.

- Por favor, Tyler. Ironia pro meu lado não. Agora ande, vá se arrumar. Vou ligar para Mallory que provavelmente deve estar dormindo também... Olha só, outra coisa em que vocês combinam!

Joguei um travesseiro nela, que desviou mostrando a língua; uma coragem desconhecida me inundou.

Coragem? Para levar sua irmãzinha no parque e encontrar uma amiga dela que, por razões totalmente desconhecidas e incompreensíveis, é a garota que está lhe deixando louco a ponto de sonhar com ela todas as noites por uma semana? Claro, desnecessário.

Ouvi enquanto Carol conversava animadamente com a _amiga _ao celular, e me peguei sorrindo sozinho.

- Ah, Mallie, que besteira! Nós vamos ao Central Park, não precisa de tanta produção. Relaxa, vamos só passear, tomar um sorvete, enfim, essas coisas. Ligue-me quando estiver chegando, ok? Até mais tarde, um beijo.

Carol me olhou, e alguma coisa dentro dela parecia triste.

- Ah, Tyler. Como eu queria poder controlar as coisas... – e minha expressão de confusão não poderia ser melhor. O que isso queria dizer?

Ela me abraçou, seus bracinhos envolvendo minha cintura.

- Não desista, ok? Ás vezes as coisas podem parecer difíceis e as pessoas podem parecer falsas, mas omitir coisas nem sempre é ruim. É sempre bom dar um voto de confiança.

Devo ter me perdido em alguma parte, porque sinceramente não entendi nada do que Carol havia me dito. Apenas concordei e sorri para ela, o que eu fazia 9 entre 10 vezes.

Duas horas depois, estacionamos nossas bicicletas nas barrinhas da ciclovia, inspirando o ar puro – bom, não totalmente puro – da Fifth Avenue. Travava uma luta contra o cadeado insistente quando o celular de Carol tocou alto.

- Oi, Mallie – e de repente eu me senti apreensivo de novo – Ah, ok. Estamos indo te encontrar. – ela desligou e me arrastou pela mão. – Ela está na frente do MMoA, vamos... Keats, por que sua mão está suando tanto?

- Suando? Ah, er... Foi esse cadeado que se recusava a fechar.

Ela resmungou algo como _"não sabia que Mallie se chamava cadeado agora" _e eu fingi ignorar. Esfreguei as mãos nos jeans para eliminar qualquer prova de crime. Nervosismo estúpido. Sentia-me com 10 anos de novo, como no dia em que beijei Katherine atrás da arquibancada, no quinto ano. Parabéns, Tyler; o prêmio de babaca do ano é obviamente seu.

Carol largou de minha mão e correu gritando "_Mallie_" quando chegamos em frente ao museu.

E lá estava ela. Um sorriso tímido nos lábios cor de rosa. Eu a havia encontrado. E também havia ficado completamente piegas por causa de uma garota que eu mal sabia quem era.

Toda aquela babaquice de amor à primeira vista não parecia tão idiota agora.

Seus olhos pareciam duas esmeraldas tilintando nas íris incrivelmente misteriosas, suas bochechas tinham um leve tom avermelhado e testa estava franzida por conta do sol.

Eu poderia desenhá-la agora mesmo e emoldurar no meu quarto.

- Mallory, esse é meu irmão, o Tyler, o enrolado. – ela virou pra mim – Keats, essa é a Mallory, a melhor professora particular de Manhattan.

- Oi, – eu estendi a mão, ela apertou envergonhada e ao mesmo tempo sustentando meu olhar. Sua mão parecia perdida em meu aperto. – é um prazer conhecê-la.

Ela sorriu, me fazendo parecer um idiota perfeito perdido no seu olhar tão infantil e tão adulto. Mallory era sem duvidas uma garota forte.

- O prazer é meu. Carol fala de você o tempo inteiro.

- Aposto que é mal. Essa pestinha não perde uma oportunidade de me difamar.

Caroline me encarou, aquela expressão de "meu deus, como você é idiota" que ela usava quando eu a tratava feito bebê.

- Francamente, Tyler, eu tenho coisas mais úteis para fazer. Mas só para constar, eu te amo muito. Aliás – ela sorriu, e eu não precisava de mais nada no mundo – vocês dois são minhas pessoas favoritas na terra. Obrigada.

Mallory estava obviamente desconfortável, mas eu não poderia me sentir mais iluminado por dentro. Desde que Michael se fora, Carol era a única coisa que me fazia continuar, que me fazia feliz de verdade.

Antes que eu começasse uma cena boba, Carol traçou todo nosso itinerário do dia e logo estávamos indo em direção ao lago para alimentar os patos.

- Sua irmã é uma menina tão boa. – Mallory comentou. Carol correra em direção ao laguinho e nós sentamos na grama, debaixo de uma macieira enorme que eu nunca reparara que estava ali. E só notei quando Mallory disse que não queria sentar ali com medo de uma maçã cair na cabeça dela.

- Ora, não foi assim que Newton descobriu a lei da gravidade?

E impressionantemente, ela riu da minha piada idiota.

- E aí, você tem o quê... 18 anos? – vamos lá, amigo, seja educado e puxe conversa.

Eu realmente precisava parar de falar comigo mesmo. De verdade.

- 16, na verdade, quase 17. Faço 17 no mês que vem. Você tem 21, certo? – ela sorria daquele jeito estranho e lindo que só ela sabia.

- É, 21. E aí, você está no ultimo ano do colegial? Eu sinto falta de ser adolescente.

Uma sombra pareceu cruzar seu rosto, mas logo foi disfarçada.

- Ah, não sinta. Eu realmente gostaria de ser adulta, apesar de toda responsabilidade que tenho de arcar. Eu... Unh... Parei de estudar um tempinho, problemas pessoais, mudanças, essas coisas. Mas pretendo voltar assim que me estabilizar. Meu emprego não paga muito, mas é o suficiente pra me sustentar, então por enquanto, sem problemas.

Como alguém tão jovem podia lidar com tanta coisa? Ela mal estava na adolescência e já tinha que cuidar da própria vida. Eu achei rude perguntar onde estavam os pais dela, mas pelo modo como os olhos dela perderam parte do brilho eu percebi que não poderia ser algo muito bom. Me lembrei da primeira vez que a encontrei, fugindo naquela rua escura tarde da noite... O instinto protetor me tomou mais uma vez e lutei contra a vontade de abraçar e proteger aquela garota tão linda com uma vida tão diferente.

Ficamos deitados por alguns minutos, sentindo o vento sob a sombra da arvore. Carol tinha ido comprar algodão doce, eu podia vê-la de longe; Mallory estava de olhos fechados, a brisa leve agitando seu cabelo, que na luz do sol assumia um engraçado tom de caramelo. Agora ela parecia ainda mais jovem, um pouco mais velha que Caroline e me pareceu errado querer beijá-la.

Ela abriu os olhos e sustentou meu olhar por uns bons segundos sem nem ao menos corar, apenas aquele sorriso de canto que me fez pensar como seria ter seus lábios nos meus.

- Se importa se eu colocar meus fones de ouvido? – ela perguntou, remexendo na bolsa ao seu lado.

- Não, não. O que você gosta de ouvir? – ela pegou o iPod e procurou alguma coisa antes de ajeitar um fone só no ouvido.

- Coldplay. Quer ouvir? – ela me ofereceu o outro fone. Cheguei mais perto, e sorri com o modo que suas mãos se demoraram nas minhas desenrolando o fio.

_(música do cena: Strawberry Swing - Coldplay www youtube com / watch ? v = Lb9X5jMofEo tira os espaços)_

- É uma das minhas bandas favoritas – eu identifiquei a música nos primeiros segundos – você tem bom gosto.

- Você sabe, eu casaria com o Chris Martin. – ela riu e cantarolou.

Caroline observava de longe e eu tinha certeza de aquela pirralha metida armara tudo aquilo. Bom, eu não poderia estar com raiva.

Mallory não era de muita conversa, mas seus olhos expressivos, ora tristes, ora alegres, me fizeram pensar varias possibilidades. E a principal delas foi a de encontrá-la novamente.

- Impressão minha ou Caroline decidiu mesmo deixar nós dois aqui sozinhos? – ela não parecia incomodada com isso, mas eu vi algo em seus olhos que parecia... Medo? – a Carol não desiste de me jogar em cima do primeiro que passar. Sem ofensas, por favor.

- Imagina, não ofendeu nada. – eu ri e ela não resistiu. – então, vamos atrás dela? Com certeza ela sabe o que vamos fazer agora.

Encontramos Carol com a maior cara de inocente olhando os esquilos que corriam por ali.

- Ah, oi gente! Desculpe a demora, eu me distraí. Tive ideias para alguns desenhos novos bem legais...

Mallory e eu trocamos um olhar cínico e eu quase pude ver minha irmãzinha explodindo de felicidade por dentro.

- Carol, será que eu posso falar com você um instantinho? – Mallory nem esperou uma resposta. Saiu andando de braços dados com Caroline, as duas cochichando e rindo e eu pude apostar que o assunto era eu.

Oportunamente, meu celular tocou.

- Aidan, cara. Isso não é um encontro de verdade, eu disse que te ligaria mais tarde.

- Oi, Tyler. É a Ally.

Um belo balde de água fria.

- Ah, é você, oi. Algum problema? – respondi na voz mais indiferente do mundo. Eu não precisava disso agora.

- Te atrapalhei? Você estava com alguém? – quando a voz da Ally ficou tão insuportável? Desejei ter desligado meu celular.

- Na verdade, eu estou ocupado com a Caroline. Você sabe como ela não gosta que eu a deixe de lado. – a mentira mais deslavada da terra. Carol nem ao menos mostrava se importar quando eu saía com Ally, embora eu sempre soubesse que elas não se suportavam.

Estava a ponto de desligar o celular na cara de Ally, quando Mallory chegou.

- Tyler, Carol perguntou se você gostaria de ir ao zoológico... Ah, me desculpe, eu não vi que você estava no telefone. – ela abaixou o tom de voz, fingindo olhar ao redor.

Eu não ia deixar Ally estragar meu provável futuro com aquela garota linda. Eu merecia um recomeço depois de um ano e meio de namoro desgastante e tedioso.

- Olha, assim que eu tiver um tempinho livre eu te ligo, ok? Tenho que ir. – desliguei o celular; eu não deixaria mais ninguém atrapalhar nosso passeio. – Claro que eu quero ir para o zoológico! Existe alguém mais viciado em Madagascar do que eu?

Ela riu e fomos até a entrada do Zoo debatendo sobre nossos desenhos animados favoritos.

**-x-**

O sol estava quase se pondo quando Mallory disse que precisava ir; Carol assentiu e eu soube que estava perdendo alguma coisa. Outra vez lembrei-me da noite que a encontrei e estremeci.

Carol me arrastou para comprar pipoca enquanto Mallory estava distraída com os coalas.

- Agora me escute, Tyler Keats Hawkins: você precisa chamar a Mallie para sair, está entendendo?

Eu ri; que garotinha mais impertinente eu tinha criado.

- Ok, senhorita cupido, eu a convidarei para sair. – Olhei para Mallory que agora sorria vendo um dos bichos mastigando sua folha de eucalipto – Mas, Carol, seja sincera: vocês estão me escondendo alguma coisa?

Ela desviou o olhar, um péssimo sinal.

- Eu acho que quem deve te contar isso é ela, mas não deixe isso atrapalhar tudo. Vocês formam um casal tão lindo. – ela suspirou, engraçadinha.

- Vamos voltar, né? A Mallory não disse que tem que ir embora? – deixei Carol me encarando, divertida. Ela sabia aprontar para cima de mim como ninguém.

Segurando na grade, Mallory olhava um ornitorrinco solitário no lago.

- Cara, olha só esse bicho! Eu sempre achei que ele não existisse de verdade! Eles podem criar um desses aqui?

Esse lado infantil dela a fazia parecer tão doce, tão... Linda. Eu quis enchê-la de beijos só de ver seu sorriso e seus olhos brilhando.

- Acho que podem, mas devem ter um parceiro ou parceira para ele ou ela. Quer dizer, ninguém pode viver sozinho, não é?

Ela me olhou daquele jeito de novo, prendendo meu olhar e esvaziando minha mente.

- Acho que a solidão só assusta quem conhece a sensação de ter alguém. – ela ajeitou a bolsa, brincando com o fecho.

- Você não tem medo? Quero dizer, de ficar só? – minha voz pareceu tão triste, e eu me lembrei das conversas com Michael.

- Não sei. Ás vezes acho que não ligo de ser só, mas então eu penso em algumas que poderiam ser... E não acho justo viver do jeito que eu vivo... Mas quem iria se importar comigo? Quem iria gostar de alguém como eu? Nem eu gosto tanto de mim mesma...

Ela sufocou um soluço, mas uma lagrima escorreu pelo canto de seu olho e não pude mais reprimir o impulso de protegê-la; enxuguei seu rosto, meu coração apertado por ver a força que ela fazia pra segurar o choro.

- Ei, olha pra mim. - segurei sua mão – Não fala essas coisas. É claro que alguém vai gostar de você. Como não poderia? Você é tão legal, inteligente... Tão linda! E eu não sei o que você quis dizer com "alguém como você", mas eu tenho certeza que nada pode ser tão ruim.

Ela riu sem humor e eu quis abraça-la e dizer que estava tudo bem. Mas eu nem sabia por onde ir.

- Ah, Tyler. Tenho certeza de que se você soubesse iria me desprezar como todos fizeram. Eu queria ser só mais uma adolescente normal, mas a vida escolheu um caminho diferente para mim e eu não pude fazer nada.

- Mallory, me escuta. Eu não costumo julgar as pessoas pelo que elas fazem ou deixam de fazer. O que me importa vem daqui – encostei a mão em seu coração, que batia tão forte agora – e você me encantou desde o primeiro momento que te vi, assustada, se batendo comigo naquela rua escura. Eu sabia que você faria parte do meu mundo. – ela deixou mais lágrimas escorrerem. – olha, eu sou um idiota e isso parece loucura, mas você não sai da minha cabeça desde aquela noite. Eu precisava te ver e nem sabia se iria te encontrar de novo!

Um soluço escapou de seu peito. Vê-la chorar era incapacitante.

- Eu nunca derramei uma lagrima na frente de qualquer pessoa, fora... Minha mãe – outro soluço – e ninguém nunca me disse nada parecido com isso, Tyler. Nunca. – ela tentou conter as lagrimas – ai que merda, garoto!

Ela soltou uma risada boba, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

- Preciso te ver de novo... – declarei baixinho.

- Eu quero muito te ver de novo. Mas eu não devia. – ela baixou o rosto – Eu não sirvo para você.

- Não diz essas coisas, por favor. Faz assim, me dá seu número e então combinamos alguma coisa qualquer dia. E eu te dou o meu, pode me ligar na hora que quiser, é sério.

Trocamos celulares e email, apesar de Mallory me confidenciar que não gostava tanto de ficar na internet. Os livros eram sua segunda paixão, depois da música.

Inevitavelmente, ela teve que ir. Carol me disse que ela morava a poucas quadras dali e podia ir andando.

Antes que o sinal abrisse, ela correu até nós e abraçou Caroline, e eu pude ouvi-la sussurrando _"obrigada"_; Mallory me olhou longamente mais uma vez, seu sorriso ainda triste, porém com alguma coisa a mais, esperança talvez, e me beijou no rosto, tão perto da boca que senti o calor de seus lábios no cantinho dos meus.

- Até qualquer dia, Tyler. Obrigada pelo passeio. "_It's a such perfect day"._

E é claro que eu fiquei parado como um idiota sem ao menos dizer tchau. Ela atravessou a rua e se foi.

Carol sorria satisfeita, como um gato que acabara de comer um canário.

- Nada como a sensação de dever cumprido. E com essa minha vaga no céu acaba de estar garantida. – ela ria enquanto andávamos de volta a Fifth para buscar nossas bicicletas.

- Eu deveria me vingar, você sabe? – eu baguncei seu cabelo.

- Você deveria mais é me agradecer. E por favor, eu realmente vou querer saber como você conseguiu fazê-la chorar. Eu nunca tinha visto isso.

- Quem sabe mais tarde...

Já era noite quando chegamos em casa, poucas estrelas brilhando aqui e ali. Minha mente era uma confusão de pensamentos, ideias, sonhos e possibilidades. Eu precisava saber o que tanto ela escondia, mas não agora.

Minha mãe estava na porta, com uma cara nada amigável.

- Onde vocês dois se meteram o dia inteiro? Eu acordei e vocês não estavam mais aqui, seu celular estava desligado e nem seu pai sabia de vocês!

- Como se ele fosse saber. – resmunguei.

- Estou falando sério, Tyler. Não custava nada deixar um bilhete na geladeira. Por favor, não façam mais isso comigo e com o Leo.

Leo estava sentado na poltrona. Carol correu até ele e o abraçou.

- Desculpa mãe. Eu não devia ter desligado o celular, deveríamos ter dito que iriamos ficar fora o dia inteiro. Não vou mais fazer isso. – Não era justo deixar minha mãe assim. Desde que Michael... Se fora, ela se preocupava em excesso conosco. Na maioria das vezes irritava, mas eu tentava entender a posição dela.

- Será que eu posso saber onde passaram o dia?

- No Central Park, com uma amiga da Carol.

Oh-oh. Ela me olhou daquele jeito.

- Caroline, meu amor, já está tarde, não é? Vá se arrumar para o jantar. Espero que seu dia tenha sido bom. – Mamãe abraçou Carol, que agora parecia sonolenta.

- Foi muito, muito, muito bom. Posso jantar no quarto? Estou cansada.

- Só hoje. Já já eu levo para você. Agora vá.

Carol me lançou um olhar cumplice e sussurrou um "eu te disse". Como eu detestava aquele lado petulante dela.

Eu também estava subindo para meu quarto quando minha mãe chamou.

- Tyler, será que eu poderia falar um minuto?

Suspirei. Hora da Inquisição Espanhola.

- Sim, mãe?

- Essa amiga da Caroline é quem eu estou pensando? – ela me olhou, pressionando; decidi que me fazer de burro era a melhor opção.

- Como é que eu vou saber?

- A Mallory, Tyler. Eu sei quem el que ela faz.

Pelo visto só eu não sabia, mas deixei passar.

- É, é a Mallory. Por que a senhora quer saber isso?

- Porque eu sei que ela é uma boa menina, e uma boa amiga para Carol. Só não se deixe influenciar por qualquer coisa, ok? Eu te amo, filho.

- Também te amo. Eu vou subir, é cansativo cruzar a cidade numa bicicleta.

Primeiro Carol, agora minha mãe. O que quer que fosse, parecia pior do que aparentava ser.

Quando liguei meu celular, havia mais de quinze chamadas do Aidan. Amanhã falaria com ele e alimentaria sua curiosidade doentia.

Já era tarde quando o sono começou a chegar. O celular vibrou em cima da mesinha de cabeceira.

**De: Mallory**

**Para: Tyler Hawkins**

"_Agora o céu poderia ser azul, eu não me importo..."_

Sorri feito um idiota olhando para a telinha iluminada com aquela frase.

Digitei a resposta e fechei meus olhos, desejando que aquele dia nunca tivesse fim.

**De: Tyler Hawkins**

**Para: Mallory**

"_Sem você, isso é uma perda de tempo"_

**-xx-**

um coro de "awwwwn" para esse dois. Parece que tem alguém apaixonadinho por aqui, hein?

Para quem está esperando encontro e first kiss, vão ter que esperar um pouquinho. Próximo capítulo vem com PDV Mallory. estou pensando num extra com PDV Carol, quem quer? 20 reviews e eu posto ele, ok?

quem quiser falar comigo, e ver algumas coisinhas, imagens e musicas da fanfic, estou no twitter (arroba) KarenSturridge.

Beijos e até o próximo.


	5. How Can You Know It When

Nome do capitulo inspirado num trecho da musica What If?, do Coldplay.

enjoy it!

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - How can you know it when you don't even try?**

"Every step that you take

Could be your biggest mistake

It could bend or it could break

That's the risk that you take..."

(What If? – Coldplay)

* * *

PDV Mallory

Terminei a maquiagem escura e ajeitei o cabelo.

Hora do show.

Toda maldita noite era a mesma coisa, meus movimentos quase mecânicos.

"O importante é parecer inocente, Mallory. Você é nova, é linda, pode ganhar em uma noite o que algumas ganham em uma semana", Deborah me disse.

Tudo o que eu queria era acabar logo com aquilo. Não suportava mais aqueles homens me tocando, dando gritos e me chamando de coisas terríveis que eles julgavam excitantes. Deborah comentara que eu poderia ganhar até mais, mas aquilo era demais; se eu mal podia suportar que tocassem minhas pernas, não queria imaginar algo, além disso.

Que irônico. Uma stripper virgem.

Eu nunca deixaria ninguém saber disso, ninguém precisava saber disso. Bastava aguentar mais uns dias, então eu teria dinheiro suficiente para aguentar até começar o emprego no shopping. Talvez eu recebesse menos do que no Le Baron, mas teria minha dignidade outra vez, e isso dinheiro nenhum pagaria.

Imaginei o que Tyler diria se soubesse qual meu atual "emprego"; com certeza iria me desprezar, fingir que não havia me conhecido, me apagaria da vida dele.

Doía só de imaginar.

Eu era uma estupida por me deixar encantar tanto assim por alguém. Eu não podia, não devia. Eu tinha que dar um jeito de arrancá-lo do meu peito, eu não poderia me dar ao luxo de pensar que algum dia iria ter alguém para amar.

Mas bastava olhar para Carol, o sorriso tão parecido com o de seu irmão e meu coração despedaçava. Mas quando foi mesmo que a vida facilitou para mim?

Subi no palco de cabeça baixa, montando um sorriso falso no rosto. Bastava ignorá-los, segurar o sorriso e rebolar. Tentar fugir das mãos dos babacas que tentavam me tocar e ficar seminua. Era repulsivo, eu me odiava nesses momentos, odiava meus tios doentios, odiava o destino.

Quando desci do palco, depois de recolher todo dinheiro da noite – que foi surpreendentemente bom, levando em conta que não foi uma das minhas melhores apresentações – lembrei-me do que minha mãe dizia.

"Você, Alison, terá uma vida linda. Sabe o que seu nome significa? Nobre e respeitável. Siga seus sonhos, meu amor, mas se lembre: nenhuma luta é ganha sem esforço."

Algumas lágrimas escaparam, mas não me permiti chorar. Eu era mais forte que isso, chorar era para meninas fracas que corriam para a cama dos pais em noites de tempestade.

Eu não tinha para quem correr.

Nem me dei ao trabalho de me despedir das outras meninas; catei minhas coisas, troquei de roupa e segui mais uma vez por aquele caminho. A primeira vez que me bati com Tyler.

**-xx-  
**

Duas semanas se passaram desde o passeio no Central Park. Ele ainda me mandava algumas sms, me ligou duas vezes, mas nunca combinamos outro encontro. Me perguntava se Carol contara algo a ele, mas preferi não arriscar perguntando, não podia deixar tudo ir por água abaixo.

O cansaço físico e mental me esmagava impiedosamente quando finalmente cheguei em casa; meu corpo pedia por cama e sorri ao lembrar que amanhã era meu dia de folga. Nem notei quando entrei no banho ou cheguei ao quarto. A próxima coisa que percebi é que já estava claro, o sol me cegando, entrando pelas cortinas entreabertas. O relógio marcava menos de oito da manhã, meu corpo protestou ainda cansado; tive o imenso trabalho de sair de minhas cobertas quentinhas para fechar as cortinas.

Apesar de estar sol, estávamos quase no outono, as arvores davam os primeiros sinais de amarelo, e o vento esfriava aos poucos, ótimo clima para dormir. Fiquei olhando as folhas em seus tons de verde, esmaecendo ao dourado... Engraçado como o balanço delas me lembrava do jeito que Tyler passava os dedos pelo cabelo, tentando deixar menos bagunçados.

Ótimo. Ele de novo.

Aquilo não era certo, eu precisava parar com isso para meu próprio bem antes que essa historia continuasse e acabasse de um jeito doloroso. Era isso, eu ia me afastar, tentar esquecer ele e ser apenas a amiga da irmã mais nova, nada além disso.

O problema era convencer meu coração disso. Minha cabeça. Até meus sentidos, já que o perfume dele era tudo que eu sentia.

Desisti até do sono depois disso, e fui procurar alguma coisa para comer. Decidir que podia me dar ao luxo de pedir comida já que a noite passada tinha sido tão lucrativa; ri sozinha, sem humor. Depois de quase 5 meses, uma semana parecia incrivelmente distante.

Pedi a comida e rumei para o banheiro. A maquiagem escura não havia saído totalmente e me deu a aparência de um guaxinim sonolento; eu ria disso quando o celular tocou.

- Alô? – atendi, segurando o riso.

- Parece que alguém acordou de bom humor. Bom dia, Mallory.

Ele tinha que ligar hoje. Justo hoje. Justo quando eu decido que preciso tirá-lo da minha vida.

Amigos, Mallory. Vocês serão apenas amigos.

- Bom dia, Tyler. – sorri, me chutando por dentro por amolecer tão rápido.

- Posso saber por que a senhorita está rindo? Ou estou sendo muito intrometido?

- Nã-não. Eu só me distrair em pensamentos. E aí, tudo bem?

- Anh, sim. Só liguei para avisar que vou levar a Carol aí mais tarde, se não for problema...

- Claro que não. – minha voz saiu algumas oitavas mais alta e eu esperei que ele não tivesse notado.

- Ok, então. Ei, eu... – ele pareceu se atrapalhar nas palavras, mas hesitou um pouco – anh... Te vejo mais tarde.

- Tchau... – sussurrei assustada.

O que deu nesse menino? Tyler parecia nervoso ou até mesmo atrapalhado.

Mas isso não mudava o fato de que eu precisava tirá-lo da minha cabeça. Pelo menos por enquanto... Deixei esses pensamentos escorrerem junto com a agua que caía do chuveiro.

Não, não. Nada disso. Tyler e eu seríamos bons amigos; afinal, ele iria logo para a universidade, encontraria uma garota legal por lá, mais velha e com a vida encaminhada. Aliás, por que eu estava me iludindo? Podia apostar que Tyler só me via como a amiguinha de Carol, uma menina, uma criança. Ele era um homem, com um futuro pela frente, e eu mal sabia o que faria da minha vida.

Ouvi a campainha tocando e corri para atender; paguei o entregador que me secava descaradamente com um sorriso estupido na cara e ataquei a comida. Quase pude escutar mamãe dizer com sua voz doce "olhe os modos, Alison" e não pude evitar que algumas lagrimas escapassem.

Ainda envolvida nesse sentimento de nostalgia, peguei minha caixinha na ultima gaveta do criado mudo, a única coisa que ainda me mantinha próxima das pessoas que eu mais amava no mundo. Fotos dos meus pais comigo quando pequena, alguns desenhos meus da escolinha, um fitinha de cabelo cor de rosa, e a coisa mais preciosa do mundo: um pingente que minha mãe me dera no primeiro dia de aula na academia.

- Mallie? – enxuguei as lagrimas quando ouvi Carol me chamando da sala.

- Já, estou indo, Carol. – guardei minha caixinha e tentei me recompor. Se existia algo que eu detestava, era que alguém me visse chorar. Me arrependia profundamente de ter chorado na frente de Tyler no dia do passeio. Eu nunca havia chorado na frente de ninguém, além da minha mãe e ele conseguiu me desarmar por completo.

Essa era mais uma das razões pela qual eu devia me afastar dele.

- Oi, Carol. – corri pra sala, prendendo meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo com uma borrachinha. Estaquei quando o vi parado, encostado no meu sofá com aquele sorriso estonteante.

E eu vestia um ridículo pijama cor de rosa estampado com vaquinhas. Malditas vaquinhas.

- O que houve, Mallie? – Carol me abraçou, e por pouco eu não comecei a chorar de novo.

- Uhn... Nada, estou bem. – Sorri, ou pelo menos tentei.

- Como não foi nada? Seu nariz está vermelho e seus olhos inchados. Mallory, você estava chorando, não estava? – Caroline e sua persistência, como essa garota podia ser insistente quando queria.

- Eu juro, Carol, não foi nada demais. Oi, Tyler. – Acenei e ele sorriu, mais lindo ainda.

Achei que fosse derreter.

Componha-se, Alison, alertou aquela vozinha irritante dentro da minha cabeça; é, apenas amigos, um lindo amigo, mas apenas isso.

- Hey, Mallory, você está realmente bem? Quer dizer, você não parece muito bem...

- Tudo bem, de verdade. Foi só a poeira, de umas caixas.

- Unh... Ok. Carol, eu tenho que ir, que vou acertar algumas coisas da faculdade com Aidan, venho te pegar as 8, ok?

Caroline correu para abraçar o irmão e sussurrou alguma coisa que não ouvi. Ele riu e balançou a cabeça. Para minha surpresa, Tyler veio até mim e me deu um beijo no rosto. Ok, não foi no rosto, foi no cantinho da boca. Maldito. Eu quase desfaleci nos braços dele, e lutei com uma força desconhecida para me manter em pé. Minha única reação foi sorri e acenar de volta.

- Respira, Mallie – Carol riu. – desse jeito você vai ter um treco.

Percebi que estava prendendo a respiração. Meu rosto parecia estar fervendo e minha pulsão estava descompassada em meus ouvidos. O lugar onde os lábios de Tyler encostaram estava vibrando, ou era loucura minha.

Carol ainda estava rindo da minha cara.

- Nossa, se é assim que você vai ficar quando meu irmão lhe der um beijo no rosto, no dia que ele te beijar de verdade você morre.

- Ha ha ha, muito engraçada você, Caroline, uma verdadeira graça. E eu estou normal, só meu nariz irritado por causa da poeira, é por isso que ele está assim vermelho.

- Se você diz, né. Agora vamos começar logo com isso, porque o quanto antes começarmos com matemática, melhor.

E mais uma vez, passamos o dia enfurnadas nos livros e cadernos, com mil cálculos e expressões algébricas; Carol era uma ótima aluna e saía muito bem, apesar de ter certas dificuldades.

Isso me fazia ter saudades de estudar, e eu já havia decidido que quando me ajustasse no novo emprego, voltaria a frequentar as aulas no colégio comunitário no Queens. Faltava tão pouco...

Estava quase na hora de Carol ir embora; nós tínhamos ido ao mercado e comprado algumas coisas para preparar um jantar bem básico: macarrão com queijo e suco de uva.

Eu lavava os pratos distraída quando senti uma respiração em meu pescoço.

- Um chocolate por seus pensamentos.

Filho da puta. Ele me mataria qualquer dia desses.

Deixei o copo que ensaboava cair dentro da pia espirrando agua e sabão em minha roupa.

- Você costuma assustar as pessoas assim, ou é só comigo? – me virei, pegando um pano para me secar.

- Desculpa, não era minha intenção lhe assustar. Mas sério, ainda quer um chocolate? Basta me dizer o que estava pensando.

Ele estendeu o bombom na minha frente, e me encarou com aquele fodido sorriso destruidor de calcinhas. Por que ele tinha de fazer isso comigo?

- Me conta, Tyler, você também costuma comprar garotas inocentes com doces ou é só comigo? Sabe, eu não sou mais uma criança. – Meu subconsciente gritava para que eu me controlasse. Apenas amigos, Mallory.

- Hmm... Boa garota. Não aceita doces de estranhos... – ele tirou o pano das minhas mãos e colocou o bombom na mão esquerda. – Eu não sou estranho, sou?

Não era fantástico? Ele vinha me deixando criar esperanças durante duas semanas e do nada decide me provocar. Justo quando eu me disponho a parar de me iludir. Mas obvio que ele não sabia de nada disso, toda essa merda estava em minha cabeça.

Eu precisava parar de sorrir quando ele me mandava uma sms, ou não prender mais a respiração quando via o seu nome no visor do celular. Ele era só o irmão da minha melhor amiga, seríamos amigos também. Era mais saudável para todos.

O problema era que ele não sabia disso.

- Eu estava pensando no jantar – respondi sorrindo, ele balançou a cabeça e colocou meu cabelo atrás da orelha. Meu coração descompassou umas batidas antes que eu tomasse folego.

Ele passou os dedos por minha bochecha, fazendo um carinho muito leve. Meu rosto estava vermelho, eu tinha certeza.

- Mallory, quer sair comigo no sábado à noite?

Como eu iria dizer não? Eu estava encostada na pia, presa por seus braços e seu olhar. Eu sabia que o certo era me afastar e dizer não, mas eu não tinha saída.

- Eu adoraria. – minha voz saiu mais fraca do que eu esperava; Tyler riu, tocando meu rosto mais uma vez.

Antes que acontecesse mais alguma coisa, Carol nos chamou na sala e nos afastamos. Agradeci silenciosamente por isso. Digamos que eu não era muito resistente quando o assunto era Tyler.

Já passava da hora de Carol estar na cama, ela cochilava no sofá, esperando que Tyler e eu terminássemos nossa vigésima partida de UNO. Eu ganhava pela quinta vez seguida e ele jogou as cartas no chão.

- Desisto. Você é um gênio quando se trata de marcar cartas.

Carol resmungou alguma coisa no sofá, já dormindo.

- Acho melhor eu ir, a bela adormecida ali já foi a nocaute. – ele levantou, me ajudando a levantar também. Ajudei-o a colocar Carol no banco de trás, e ela nem sequer abriu os olhos.

- Então, nos vemos sábado que vem? – ele envolveu minhas mãos na sua, me deixando completamente sem graça.

Eu devia pedir para ele parar com isso. Mas não me importei com o calorzinho de suas mãos nas minhas.

- Uhun, é. Nos vemos sim.

Ele me deu outro beijo como o de mais cedo, sua boca encostando-se ao cantinho da minha, e não pude segurar um suspiro frustrado. Ele riu, ele sabia o que estava fazendo.

- Boa noite, Mallie.

- Er... Tchau. Boa noite e me avise quando chegar em casa... Só pra eu não me preocupar.

- Pode deixar. – ele entrou no carro, e abaixando os vidros, acenou de novo. Eu acenei de volta e fiquei na varanda, olhando o carro fazer a curva.

Toquei o canto dos meus lábios, sentindo um sorriso bobo se espalhar em meu rosto.

As chances de me deparar com uma decepção, um coração partido e ser rejeitada eram muito maiores comparadas às chances de, uma vez na vida, encontrar alguém que gostasse de mim apesar de tudo.

Bom, eu acho que poderia arriscar.

**-xx-**

* * *

Oi peps! gente, antes de tudo, deixem que eu me desculpe pela demora. Com toda essa divulgação de BD P2 mais colegio, eu mal tenho tempo de respirar, mas não se preocupem, eu não vou abandonar aqui.

Ai ai ai Mallory e suas indecisões. esse capitulo meio que foi inspirado em mim mesma, não tá facil pra ninguem né? kkkkkkkkk mas como resistir a Tyler? eu com certeza não desistiria.

let me know all!

proximo capitulo deve vir lá pro dia 20, agora com a estreia de BD e mil apresentações de trabalho vou me enrolar toda, mas não pensem que eu esqueci: 20 review vem capitulo novo e trago um outtake com PDV da Carol *-*

Ah, vou começar a soltar uns picspoiller toda quarta, ok? quem quiser ver, vou colocar lá no meu twitter **(arroba) KarenSturridge** e assim que der ponho aqui no meu perfil também.

beijos e até a proxima :*


	6. Just You Try And Stop Me

**falaê gente *u* amei amei amei as reviews do outtake da Carol. super feliz que vocês gostaram! PDV Tyler prontinho para vocês. enjoy it!**

_(titulo do capitulo inspirado na musica Shiver, do Coldplay)_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5 - ****Just You Try And Stop Me**_

**PDV Tyler**

O que eu ia fazer agora?

Num impulso desesperado a chamei para sair. Ok, eu vinha tomando coragem há algum tempo para fazer o convite mas não era o momento ideal.

Eu ia beijá-la. Por que não beijei?

Sentia-me culpado, nervoso, confuso... Encantado.

O que havia naquela garota que conseguia causar tantas emoções ao mesmo tempo em mim? Eu havia namorado Allie por mais de um ano, e, no entanto nunca sentira nada parecido. Mallory me fazia sentir coisas que eu nem sabia explicar.

Ótimo, Tyler. Agora você está falando como uma garotinha do colegial.

Mas como lidar com tudo isso? Minha cabeça rodava com tantas duvidas, eu nem sabia por onde começar.

O toque estridente do celular me arrancou da linha de pensamentos.

- Fala, Aidan.

- Ih, que voz é essa?

- Não, não é nada. Mas também pode ser tudo...

Do outro lado da linha, Aidan riu.

- Ainda é ela?

- Só ela. Cara o que eu faço? Eu mal consigo me manter longe dela. Eu quero abraça-la o tempo todo, quero ouvir a voz dela...

- É, não tem jeito não. Você tá mesmo apaixonado. O que pode ser bom ou ruim, dependendo da situação. Você acha que ela sente o mesmo?

- Acho que sim, não sei. Pelo que a Carol diz, ela gosta de mim, mas...

- Que "mas"? Tyler, você é tão mestre na arte de complicar as coisas! Já experimentou chegar nela e falar? Isso funciona comigo...

- E é por isso que você está solteiro. Tchau, Aidan.

- Tchau.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Bati na porta do quarto de Carol. Uma voz baixinha respondeu "entre".

- Oi, Keats. – ela estava rodeada por folhas de papel e alguns lápis.

- Hey, Carol. Você... Anh... já ligou para a Mallory hoje?

Ela riu, sacudindo seus cabelos.

- Keats, você tem o numero dela. Aposto que ela está doida para falar com você também.

Eu me sentei ao lado dela, observando seus desenhos.

- Eu a chamei para sair. – confessei. Carol quase riu; aquela pestinha sabia de alguma coisa.

- E aí...?

- E aí que nós vamos sair, ué. Aliás, por que a Mallory trabalha até tão tarde?

Percebi ela enrijecer ao meu lado.

- Keats, você lembra do que eu te falei naquele dia? – ela suspirou – A Mallie tem tão pouca idade e já passou por tanta coisa na vida... por favor, se você quer que isso dê certo, dê uma chance a ela. Não tire conclusões precipitadas, porque, se você for idiota o suficiente para magoá-la – e eu sei que você não é, eu não quero ter de ficar chateada com meu irmão.

Caroline e suas filosofias. Como uma garotinha de 12 anos conseguia ver a situação daquela forma?

- Ok, Carol. Eu te prometo, não vou magoá-la. Eu... Eu gosto dela demais para isso. Não sei... Eu só...

- Você está apaixonado, Keats, não seja tão lerdo. Qualquer um pode ver. Eu nunca vi a Mallie tão radiante como agora, por favor... – Ouvimos um barulho na porta.

- Mãe, eu não acredito que a senhora está ouvindo atrás da porta de novo. – Carol repreendeu.

Minha mãe riu e entrou no quarto.

- Meu próprio filho não me conta que está namorando, como você espera que eu saiba?

- Eu não sei qual parte da conversa a senhora escutou mas eu não estou namorando...

- Oh, por favor, Tyler. Eu te carreguei nove meses na barriga, troquei suas fraldas e te alimentei. Eu acho que te conheço mais do que o suficiente.

Mães e sua capacidade de nos constranger em qualquer situação.

Irmãzinhas cruéis, mães sem filtro... Eu nem perguntarei se isso pode piorar.

- É sim, mãe. Ele está apaixonado pela Mallory, ele a chamou para sair.

Eu juro que nada poderia ter sido melhor do que ver o rosto de minha mãe se iluminando.

- Oh, Tyler! Ela é uma ótima garota. Tão doce e adorável! Você deveria convida-la para almoçar aqui no domingo.

- Calma, mãe. Eu mal a convidei para sair ainda e a senhora já quer que eu a traga para morar aqui.

Ouvi Carol sussurrando "não seria uma má ideia" e balancei a cabeça.

- Ok, vou deixar minha pestinha favorita desenhando. Preciso pensar em como não agir feito idiota na frente da Mallory já que supostamente minha família está disposta a me envergonhar.

Beijei a testa de Carol e voltei para meu quarto.

- Tyler? – mamãe bateu na porta.

- Oi, mãe, entra.

Ela não tinha um olhar muito animado como há 5 minutos. Lá vinha coisa...

- Seu pai ligou.

É claro. Charles Hawkings sempre ia dar um jeito de estragar meus melhores momentos, parecia que ele adivinhava.

- Ele quer que você e Carol vão passar o fim de semana com ele. Eu disse que ia perguntar a vocês e depois ligava.

- Esse fim de semana não. Por favor. Eu demorei tanto tempo para conseguir convidá-la...

Mamãe riu e bagunçou meu cabelo. Para ela eu sempre seria o garotinho da mamãe e do papai, então, eu não podia fazer muito.

- Filho, você sabe que a Mallory não é como as garotas da idade dela, não é?

De novo essa historia. O que é que essa garota escondia que todos sabiam menos eu?

- Na verdade, eu não sei bem. Eu não sei como puxar assunto já que ela fica com aquela cara toda vez que eu sorrio para ela...

- Tyler! Não deslumbre a menina. Pobrezinha, isso não é justo.

Como se eu tivesse culpa. Se ela soubesse que tinha o mesmo efeito em mim...

- A senhora acha que eu devia perguntar? Quer dizer, e se ela não quiser me contar? E se ela achar que não pode...

- Só não a pressione. Se ela não te contou até agora é porque ainda não é o momento certo. A Mallory é uma garota muito especial.

- Eu sei. Eu nunca conheci nenhuma menina como ela.

Mamãe suspirou e me abraçou.

- Faça o que é certo, ok? Basta seguir seu coração.

Ela saiu do quarto e eu não pude fazer outra coisa além de pegar meu celular e discar para aquele numero que se tornara familiar nessa ultima semana.

- Alô? – ela atendeu no segundo toque. Eu assumo: era um perfeito idiota quando se tratava dela. A garota conseguia me desestabilizar só com a respiração.

Eu ainda parecia uma garotinha do colegial.

- Oi, Mallory, tudo bem? – isso Tyler, vamos ver se você consegue superar sua idiotice.

- Tudo bem sim... anh... E você?

- Er... Bem também. Só... Só liguei pra saber como você estava...

Ela riu do outro lado e eu não pude evitar de rir também. Eu poderia apostar todo meu dinheiro que suas bochechas estavam cor de rosa agora.

- Bom, eu estou bem. Tenho que ir trabalhar mais tarde... – a voz dela parecia meio entristecida – mas fora isso está tudo bem.

- Você acha que algum dia eu vou poder saber sobre seu... Trabalho?

Ela hesitou; eu podia ouvir sua respiração do outro lado da linha e me chutei mentalmente por não segurar minha curiosidade.

- Cla-claro que vai. Sábado falamos disso... Ainda vamos sair né?

Como alguém poderia ser tão adorável? As vezes eu esquecia que ela tinha só 16 anos...

- Claro que vamos. Eu não poderia nunca desmarcar com você!

Ela riu baixinho e eu quis abraça-la mais que qualquer coisa no mundo.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – a voz dela era mais baixa agora.

- Já está fazendo – nós rimos juntos – pode sim.

- Você gosta mesmo de ficar comigo? Quer dizer, não precisa sair comigo só porque sua irmã pediu...

Ah, Mallory... Se você soubesse como eu queria mais do que sua companhia.

- Lógico que eu gosto, sua boba. Mallory eu realmente trocaria muitas coisas para passar meu tempo com você... quer dizer, você é uma garota legal que tem bom gosto musical. – eu ri e ela riu entre um suspiro.

- Tá muito ocupada agora? – eu parecia desesperado, mas eu queria ouvir a voz dela o máximo que eu pudesse.

- Unh... Não. Eu tava organizando umas musicas...

- É? O que estava escutando?

Ela ria o tempo inteiro, isso era tão fofo e doce.

Nossa, Tyler. Quando você ficou tão idiota?

Ah, é. Há quase um mês quando essa garota entrou em minha vida.

Ótimo, agora eu estava falando comigo mesmo. Além de idiota apaixonado, eu estava ficando maluco.

- Anh... O de sempre, Coldplay...

(_música da cena www youtube com / watch ? v = ZWcKB8tLrEs - tirem os espaços)_

Eu ri, que ironia...

- _"__So you know how much I need you, but you never even see me, do you? And is this my final chance of getting you?" _– eu cantei para ela, me sentindo ridículo por tentar me declarar para uma garota por meio de uma musica.

- Você canta bem, sabia? – a voz dela estava envergonhada.

- Obrigado, eu acho.

- De verdade, devia investir nisso. Quem sabe montar uma carreira...

Lembrei-me de Michael, e do quanto eu adorava cantar e tocar violão com ele.

- Sabe, já me disseram isso.

- Viu só? Isso significa que você tem mesmo talento.

- Não, não, obrigada. Eu vou continuar com meus planos para a faculdade.

Eu ainda podia ouvir a voz do Chris Martin ao fundo e Mallory cantarolava junto com o som.

- Só você me provoca e me para, eu estarei esperando na fila para ver se você se importa... – eu cantei de novo e ela suspirou, tão linda.

- Ah, Tyler...

- O que foi, baby?

Ela riu e eu enfiei a cara no travesseiro. Nós ainda nem havíamos saído e eu já estava dando apelidos a ela. O quão patético eu era?

- Nada, quer dizer... – ela parou – eu iria parecer idiota se eu dissesse que... Se eu dissesse que eu queria estar com você agora?

- Iria parecer mais idiota se eu dissesse que queria a mesma coisa?

Ficamos os dois em silêncio por alguns instantes, apenas escutando a respiração um do outro.

- Então... – falamos ao mesmo tempo, rindo outra vez.

Minha mãe gritou para eu ir jantar, me tratando feito criança mais uma vez.

- Vá logo – Mallory pediu – e mande um beijo para sua mãe. Diga a Carol que mais tarde eu ligo.

- Uhn... Certo então. Até qualquer hora.

- Um beijo, Tyler.

Ela desligou e eu fiquei sorrindo feito idiota. Mamãe e Carol estavam cochichando na mesa; lancei um olhar que impediu mais comentários, mas elas me ignoraram. Leo riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Mulheres...

Eu balancei a cabeça concordando, meu pensamento ainda estava longe...

Mais precisamente, naquela garota de olhos verdes que sabia como me provocar e me parar como só ela.

**-x-x-x-x-**

* * *

**um Tyler de presente de natal pra mim pfvr *u***

**Shiver é uma das minhas músicas favoritas do Parachutes, a letra é perfeita.**

**esses dois são um amorzinho né? por favor, não morram com o proximo capitulo que vem essa semana, não sei se quarta ou quinta.**

**gente, deixa eu contar a vocês: minhas provas da terceira unidade (pois é, férias só em março ¬¬) começam dia 17 e eu viajo pra casa de meu pai dia 21, e não terei muito tempo para digitar devido as festas de fim de ano e etc. mas não pensem que vou deixar vocês na mão. essa semana vou tentar adiantar alguns capitulos pra ir postando nos dias certos. ainda não sei se o dia fixo para a postagem será quarta ou sexta, provavelmente sexta a noite mas isso vou ver ainda. então, não se preocupem com hiatus nesse fim de ano (eu odeio hiatus).**

**nem vou colocar meta de review essa semana, mas mesmo assim, comentem muuuuuuuito!**

**beijos e até essa semana!**


	7. Preview - And It's You I See

oi gente! meu deus, quase que não consigo aparecer aqui. foi uma correria só. entrei em provas dia 17, viajei dia 22 e só tive tempo de sentar agora. ah, feliz natal todo mundo :333 como estão de festas? ganharam muitas coisas? eu amei meus presentes hihi

tô empacada com esse capitulo tem um bom tempo por motivos de: ele é o mais especial até agora. eu consegui desenvolver a ideia anteontem (mais uma vez, obrigado Gabriel seu nojento *-*), e tô recebendo um help de Fabio pra betar o capitulo tambem.

acho acho que antes de 2013 posto o capitulo inteiro. eu espero que sim. então, curtam a previa e comentem muuuito.

e, respondendo a algumas reviews, eu não demoro de postar. é que meu net deu pau com o capitulo quase pronto :/ tive que reescrever todo e esqueci muita coisa.

enjoy it.

* * *

**Preview Capitulo 6**

Tyler estava mais bonito do que o de costume e eu mal podia olhá-lo sem ficar toda vermelha.

- Ei, - ele pegou minha mão – olha para mim, você está tão linda hoje.

Eu sorri, corando furiosamente e olhei para ele. Onde estava mesmo o ar?

Sem que eu percebesse, chegamos ao Central Park de novo; eu olhava distraída para a noite iluminada quando a risada dele me distraiu.

- O que?

- Você tem... Tem um pouco de molho em seu rosto. – ele riu de novo.

Passei a mão tentando limpar e ele balançou a cabeça.

- Aí não, espera. Vem, eu limpo – ele passou o dedo no cantinho da minha boca; meu coração batia tão alto, eu poderia apostar que ele escutava a pulsação também.

Ele me olhou em duvida, como se pedisse permissão. Será que ele poderia ler meus pensamentos agora? Eu mal sabia o que fazer, mas sabia que tinha que fazer.

(...)

Entrei em casa e fiquei olhando da janela enquanto o carro dele fazia a curva. O cheiro dele impregnado em minha blusa fazia minha cabeça girar e meu coração disparava só de lembrar seu gosto.

- Ah, Tyler... Por que você faz isso?

Troquei de roupa e fui pra cama, mas o cheiro dele continuou em mim. Em meu pescoço, em meus braços, em meu cabelo...

Já tinha percebido que não dormiria tão cedo. Cada vez que fechava os olhos seu toque voltava, tão real... Por um momento me permitir imaginar como seria dormir abraçada a ele.

O celular tocou, me tirando dos devaneios. Sorri quando vi o nome de Carol na tela.

- Oi, Carol.

- Anh... Mallory, oi. Sou eu. – inacreditavelmente, a voz dele me fez perder o ar.

- Oi, Tyler...

- Só liguei pra avisar que cheguei em casa. Meu celular está sem bateria.

- Ah, ok. Obrigado por ligar e... Obrigado pela noite.

- Não precisa agradecer, eu adorei também... Espero que nos encontremos logo de novo.

Suspirei e ele riu,

- Claro, claro que sim.

- Bom, boa noite, Mallory. Durma bem.

- Boa noite pra você também. – eu suspirei e afastei o celular do ouvido.

- Mallory... – escutei ele chamar.

- Hm?

- Deixe seu rosto sujo mais vezes.

Eu ri, o quão doce ele podia ser?

- Deixarei. Boa noite.

Ele desligou e eu apertei o celular contra o peito.

_Let it go, let it shine..._

* * *

**hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm curiosos? até sabado ou domingo e comentem :***


	8. I've Gotta Tell You

**e quem é vivo sempre aparece! oi, gente! acho que nem mereço mais as desculpas de vocês né? a boa noticia é que: ENFIM ESTOU DE FERIAS! na verdade, cheguei de viagem hoje hihi. aproveitei esse Carnaval pra preparar algumas coisas dos proximos capitulos e avisar que vou postar regularmente agora (:**

**bom, chega de enrolação né? vamos ao tão esperado primeiro encontro de nosso otp favorito. Enjoooooooooooooooooy!**

**- titulo do capitulo tirado de Warning Sign, do Coldplay.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – I've Gotta Tell You**

**PDV Mallory**

Eu tentava não roer minhas unhas que Carol havia feito tão cuidadosamente enquanto voltava para casa. Por um milagre, o movimento estava fraco e eu não atendi nenhum _cliente;_ passei a noite sentada num canto, tentando controlar meu nervosismo e não desmanchar minhas unhas.

Agora já eram quase onze da noite de uma sexta-feira quente demais para meados de setembro. Quando girei a chave na fechadura e senti o cheirinho de Carol – praticamente constante em minha casa – a ficha começou a cair.

Eu tinha um encontro.

Com Tyler.

E nem ao menos tinha o que vestir!

Tomei meu banho, peguei o primeiro pijama que vi e fui para cama, o nervosismo e a ansiedade me corroendo. Eu precisava ligar para Carol.

Não percebi quando peguei no sono; quando me dei conta acordei com a luz ofuscante do sol batendo em minha cara e as crianças gritando lá fora.

Levantei embolando meus lençóis e fui lavar o rosto.

Puta merda.

Eu tenho um encontro com Tyler... E pareço um zumbi!

Mas que merda, eu estava agindo feito uma garotinha estúpida. Ah, é, eu sou uma garotinha estúpida. Uma maldita idiota que está arrancando os cabelos por não saber o que vestir.

Quando eu me tornei tão patética?

_Sem tempo para questões internas, Mallory._

Oh, perfeito. Agora eu também falava sozinha... Isso estava cada vez melhor.

Revirei todo meu – mínimo – guarda roupa e nada. Só trapos, nada usável. Assim que eu começasse a trabalhar na loja usaria meu desconto de funcionaria... Será que eles tinham isso?

- Foco, Alison! – gritei para mim mesma. Me joguei na cama, bufando e enfiei a cara no travesseiro; do jeito que estava indo acabaria saindo de pijama. Tateei até achar meu celular.

- Eu achei que fosse ligar. – Carol riu do outro lado da linha.

- Bom dia para você também. Por que nunca me disse que eu não tenho roupas para um encontro?

- Porque você nunca teve um encontro antes. Relaxa, Mallie, até se você for nua meu irmão não vai se importar – ela começou uma crise de riso, eu sentia meu rosto pegando fogo.

- Nossa, que engraçada você. Me ajuda, por favor... – choraminguei.

- Oh, lord. Espera só um pouquinho. – A voz dela sumiu por um instante e então gritou "Keats".

Fiquei quieta escutando enquanto Caroline berrava do outro lado da linha.

"_Keats, tá ocupado?"_

"_Não, pentelha, o que foi?"_

E mesmo longe, a voz dele fez meu coração descompassar algumas batidas. Estupidez, seu nome é Mallory.

"_Me leva na Mallie, rapidinho? Por favoooooor."_

Passaram alguns instantes até que ouvisse a risadinha dela do outro lado da linha de novo.

- Eu juro a você, nunca vi esse menino se trocar tão rápido. – ela continuou rindo e eu revirei os olhos.

Eu tinha vergonha de contar a Carol, mas ultimamente eu sonhava com Tyler o tempo todo, até acordada e sentia... Coisas.

Ótimo, além de estupida me tornei pervertida. _E continuava falando sozinha..._

- Mallie, do jeito que meu irmão tá atropelando a casa atrás das chaves, em dez minutos eu chego aí.

Desligamos e corri para dar um jeito naquela pocilga que eu chamava de casa. Eu terminava de arrumar o edredom sobre a cama quando um carro buzinou do lado de fora.

- Já vai! – Gritei chutando meus tênis para debaixo da cama. Tropecei no caminho até sala e tentei me recompor antes de abrir a porta.

- Nossa, Mallie, o que você estava fazendo? Tá toda ofegante e descabelada... – Carol deu uma risadinha e eu ajeitei meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Anh... Oi, Carol, er... Eu estava procurando umas coisas no guarda roupa.

- Oi, Mallory – Tyler apareceu no meu campo de visão. Ele parecia tão sem graça quanto eu. Eu te pego, Caroline Hawkings!

- Então, Mallie, o Keats pode esperar aqui na sala enquanto nós resolvemos nosso... Contratempo, né?

- Claro que pode – eu sorri completamente sem graça. Que belo papel eu estava fazendo...

_Espere só até ficar sozinha com ele_, comentou a vozinha dentro da minha cabeça.

É serio, estou cogitando procurar um psicólogo. Na verdade, um psiquiatra, internação já estava começando a parecer uma solução.

Depois do que pareceram horas, conseguimos achar algo decente para que eu pudesse vestir. Já passava da hora do almoço e o estomago de Carol roncou alto, nos fazendo rir.

- Vou preparar alguma coisa para nós comermos, vocês esperam?

- Posso ajudar? – Tyler se ofereceu e Carol começou outra de suas crises de riso.

- Perdi alguma piada? – parei na porta da cozinha, esperando Caroline parar de rir.

- Mallie, esse milagre de deus consegue queimar até macarrão instantâneo. Cozinha e Tyler na mesma frase são demais para meu estômago.

Eu ri, enquanto Tyler jogava uma almofada na irmã.

- Pode deixar, eu me viro sozinha. Quem sabe numa outra oportunidade...

Descaradamente oferecida. o filtro cérebro-boca estava com defeito hoje.

Preparei uma macarronada rápida e descongelei almondegas; nada mais prático.

Tyler tentava ser prestativo de qualquer forma e eu achei fofo da parte dele. Enquanto eles botavam a mesa, eu peguei a jarra de suco.

- Pronto. – falei levando a travessa com macarrão para a mesa. – Espero que esteja bom.

- Claro que vai estar, foi você quem preparou. – ele sorriu e eu abaixei a cabeça, atingindo altos tons de vermelho.

- Keats, para. Tá me envergonhando. – Caroline estalou a língua para o irmão.

- Ué, eu só falei a verdade. – Tyler deu de ombros.

- Cala a boca e come. – Carol resmungou enquanto eu colocava uma porção de macarrão no prato dela.

E esse foi um dos almoços mais agradáveis da minha vida.

Olhei o relógio pela quarta vez, aquilo já estava se tornando irritante; eu sabia que faltavam pouco mais de 20 minutos para as oito, mas isso não me impedia de consultar os ponteiros a cada segundo.

Eu estava arrumada com a roupa que Carol escolheu mais cedo pra mim: um short jeans desfiado, minha camisa favorita dos Beatles e meia calça arrastão, essa ultima desafiava minha capacidade de correr mesmo com meu par de Converse preto, mas fazia minhas pernas parecem longas. Meus cumprimentos a Caroline Doth Hawkings que conseguiu me deixar apresentável.

Arrumei minha franja pelo que parecia a milésima vez e ouvi o bip do celular, indicando uma nova sms.

_De: Carol H._

_Acho que vou morrer sufocada pelo perfume do Tyler. Vocês vão passear no lixo ou algo assim?_

Ri, sabendo que ela só queria sondar para onde iriamos e não pude deixar de sorrir ao pensar que provavelmente o perfume de Tyler perturbaria minha mente durante todo o encontro.

Voltei ao banheiro sem responder a sms e ajeitei a maquiagem. Minha maquiagem no "trabalho" consistia em muito lápis de olho, delineador e eventualmente, batom vermelho. Mas eu não precisava disso hoje, essa noite seria apenas Alison... bem, seria Alison para mim.

Eu colocava meus pertences numa bolsinha quando um carro buzinou na minha janela e meu coração quase saiu pela boca.

_Contenha-se, nada de agir como uma estupida adolescente apaixonada_.

Tomei uma respiração, nervosa e ansiosa; meu primeiro encontro de verdade, poderia ser perfeito ou um fiasco, dependendo do que eu fizesse.

_Haja naturalmente..._

Hora de parar de falar sozinha, isso estava começando a me preocupar.

Apareci na janela e suspirei com a visão de Tyler encostado no capô do carro, sorrindo para mim; foi impossível não sorrir de volta; vi seus lábios se movendo em um "boa noite" e respondi acenando. Peguei minha bolsa, apagando as luzes pelo caminho e verificando se havia alguma janela aberta.

Quando desci os degraus da varanda, o perfume dele me atingiu e ri lembrando o que Carol mandara por sms.

- Posso rir da piada também? – ele esticou a mão para mim e eu a peguei. Num gesto delicado ele beijou minha mão, me deixando completamente sem jeito. Mas antes que ele começasse a pensar que eu era uma menininha ingênua – e da forma que eu costumava corar quando ele estava próximo, ele podia muito bem já ter tirado essa conclusão – eu levantei meu olhar para ele e sorri tanto quanto pude com o pouco ar que consegui inspirar.

- Sua irmã é uma figura. – eu balancei a cabeça.

- Ah, Caroline... – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo – Eu acho que se ela pudesse, estaria aqui espionando para saber aonde vamos.

- Acho que eu também estou um pouquinho... Curiosa. – Admiti enquanto ele abria a porta do carro para mim.

- Digamos que eu gosto de surpresas. Quando são boas, é claro.

Eu sorri, engolindo um nó que se formou em minha garganta. Eu definitivamente não tinha surpresas boas.

Tyler dirigiu até o lado oeste do Central Park até pararmos perto de uns restaurantes pequenos que se agrupavam ali.

- Então, você quer escolher? Eu não sabia bem o que você gostava então imaginei que poderíamos escolher juntos. Sim, essa foi minha ideia de surpresa. Surpresa, surpresa mesmo. – ele andava do meu lado com as mãos no bolso.

- Ah, Tyler, não precisava se incomodar, eu gosto de qualquer coisa.

- Sabe, Mallie, se depender de mim, nós iriamos acabar comendo na Mc Donald's.

- Eu não vejo problema nenhum. – sorri cumplice, imaginando um mega copo de milk shake de flocos na minha frente.

- Você fala sério? Quer dizer, eu queria te levar pra jantar, tipo, um jantar de verdade, essas coisas.

- Eu acho fast food um ótimo jantar, apesar de não ser muito nutritivo. – eu coloquei o cabelo atrás da orelha, meio hesitante. Ele ia me achar uma pirralha que adora desenhos animados e compra McLanche Feliz.

Eu adoro desenhos animados.

- Ok, vamos de Big Mac e batatas fritas hoje.

Ele me puxou pela mão – se foi premeditado ou não, eu nunca vou saber mas meu coração se aqueceu com esse simples gesto.

Tyler conversava sobre sua vida na faculdade, seu amigo Aidan e como seu pai era abominável. Eu comentei um pouco sobre meus tios e como estava ansiosa para o novo emprego, desviando sempre que o assunto se aproximava da zona de perigo. Ele estava muito bonito – mais do que o de costume – com uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa de botão cinza com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo e o cabelo desalinhado. Seu perfume era com certeza a melhor coisa da noite.

Pra falar a verdade podia. Nós caminhamos de mãos dadas até a Mc Donald's e eu não tive a menor intenção de afastar minha mão da dele; desde a vez em que ele me ajudou com a louça, qualquer toque dele me fazia virar manteiga.

Uma hora e meia mais tarde, hamburgers e nuggets depois, nós estávamos em um banco debaixo de uma enorme arvore, dividindo um sorvete cheio de calda de chocolate e pedacinhos de ovo maltine. Tyler parecia mais criança do que sua irmã quando a palavra chocolate era mencionada; brigamos pelos pedaços de chocolate e eu acabei deixando-o levar a melhor.

Peguei uma grande quantidade de sorvete e coloquei na boca de uma vez só, congelando meu cérebro por um instante.

- Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! – sacudi a cabeça enquanto engolia todo aquele sorvete de vez.

- Calma que o sorvete não vai fugir. – ele riu e eu mostrei a língua pra ele. – Espera, limpa aqui.

Tyler estava tão lindo – mais que o de costume – que eu mal podia olhá-lo sem ficar toda vermelha. Supere isso, sussurrei comigo mesma.

Se alguém já encostou a mão em alguma coisa que tinha muita eletricidade ou se segurou em algum lugar quando parecia que ia enfiar a cara no chão, sabe o que eu senti quando os dedos de Tyler tocaram o canto dos meus lábios.

Ele limpou o chocolate da minha boca e sim, ele fez isso.

Colocou. A. Porra. Do. Dedo. Na. Boca.

Deus, permita que eu não entre em combustão na frente desse homem maravilhoso que está me matando aos poucos.

Eu me vi completamente hipnotizada pelos lábios dele, e quando levantei o olhar, peguei-o encarando os meus também.

Ótimo, eu estava agindo feito uma vadia promiscua e nem conseguia disfarçar.

- Mallory, não faz assim... – e a voz dele saiu quase como um gemido.

Filho da puta, por que ele brincava assim comigo?

Nos aproximamos inconscientemente, eu podia sentir a respiração dele cada vez mais pesada perto de mim... Eu ia morrer, era isso. Eu ia morrer beijando um cara lindo no meu primeiro encontro.

Sua boca encostou na minha e eu juro, eu escutei Firework soando em algum lugar no fundo da minha mente. Alguma coisa no fundo da minha cabeça gritou avisando que estávamos em local publico ou caso contrario eu teria pulado no colo dele e feito coisas que fariam meu pai morrer mais uma vez.

Deixei-o separar meus lábios aos poucos, sua língua timidamente encostando na minha. Tudo que eu via era ele. Seu cheiro, seu gosto, seu toque. Para um primeiro encontro isso ia bem até demais.

Muito cedo para meu gosto, nos separamos; eu ofegava vergonhosamente. Não é que eu nunca tivesse beijado alguém – longa e obscura historia – mas esse beijo foi melhor que todos os outros, mais especial do que qualquer um.

- Que foi? – perguntei quando vi que ele sorria feito idiota.

- É só que... – ele balançou a cabeça. – Meu deus, sou um babaca por admitir que estive sonhando com isso mais do que qualquer coisa na vida?

- Só se eu for uma babaca por admitir que estive também. – retribuí o olhar quase faminto que ele me dava.

Ficamos até tarde da noite passeando pelas ruas, nos beijando a todo momento e conversando sobre coisas bobas e sonhos secretos.

- Então, você quer ser bailarina profissional? – Tyler me encarou, os olhos brilhantes me distraindo por um segundo.

- Sempre quis ser, mas depois que... – suspirei, sentindo aquela dor familiar apertar o peito sempre que falava nesse assunto. – meus pais se foram, eu tive que focar em sobreviver, para começo de historia. Meus tios não são de muita utilidade, então, parece que a escola de dança fica para outra hora.

- Poxa, Mallie, não desiste disso. Você ainda é tão jovem, tem tanta coisa pela frente, é claro que vai conseguir. – forcei um sorriso bloqueando uma lagrima teimosa que quase escapava. – Ei, linda, olha pra mim – ele segurou meu queixo tão suavemente que não tive como não me perder em seus olhos mais uma vez – me promete que não vai abrir mão dos seus sonhos assim, tá?

Eu assenti e ele me puxou para seus braços, me esquentando e me confortando. Era a segunda vez que eu chorava em sua frente e eu detestava isso. Chorar é o pior sinal de fraqueza que alguém poderia demonstrar e se tinha algo que eu me recusava a parecer é fraca. Eu não podia ser fraca, não mesmo.

Tyler me falou um pouco mais sobre sua família; como sua mãe e seu padrasto o apoiavam e como ele desprezava o pai, que quase sempre era indiferente com Carol e rude com ele. Quando Tyler falava da irmãzinha, seu rosto se iluminava e eu podia ver que não existia nada mais importante na vida dele. Me pegando totalmente de surpresa, ele falou um pouquinho de seu irmão, Michael. Caroline já me contara uma vez sobre ele, mas tudo que ela lembrava era muito vago já que ela era bem pequena quando ele morreu, apesar de algumas vezes ela ainda o ver em seus sonhos; ela o desenhou algumas vezes. O rosto de Tyler ficou sombrio e eu me senti mal vendo a sombra de tristeza que cruzou seus olhos. Eu entendia muito bem a sua dor e apertei minha mão na dele conseguindo um sorriso, ainda que não chegasse a seus olhos.

Voltamos para o carro e ele me levou para casa, sem soltar minha mão hora nenhuma. Quando ele parou o Audi na frente da minha casa, nenhum de nós parecia ter a menor intenção de sair dali; estava quente demais para Setembro, mas o clima ali era totalmente diferente; uma eletricidade pungente pairava sobre nós e quando esse carro pareceu tão pequeno?

Antes que pudéssemos dizer alguma coisa, eu estava no colo de Tyler, beijando-o impetuosamente enquanto as mãos dele seguravam firme em minha cintura. Seus lábios escorregaram para meu pescoço e naquele fodido pedaço entre a orelha e a nuca. Soltei um gemido baixo quando sua língua se demorou ali e vergonhosamente me esfreguei em seu coloco.

Depravada. Uma maníaca sexual.

- Mallie, se você não quer chegar à segunda base no nosso primeiro encontro, eu preciso parar. Sabe deus o que pode acontecer se você não sair do meu colo. – ele encostou sua testa na minha. – Meu autocontrole não é dos melhores e... Você não está ajudando muito.

Eu ri. Na verdade, eu sabia o que podia acontecer, mas não era hora nem lugar para aquilo.

Nos beijamos mais uma vez antes que eu saísse do carro; Tyler prometeu ligar assim que chegasse em casa e eu tinha certeza que logo o veria.

E a ansiedade voltou.

Entrei em casa e fiquei olhando da janela enquanto o carro dele fazia a curva. O cheiro dele impregnado em minha blusa fazia minha cabeça girar e meu coração disparava só de lembrar seu gosto.

- Ah, Tyler... Por que você faz isso?

Troquei de roupa e fui para cama, mas o cheiro dele continuou em mim, em meu pescoço, meus braços, meu cabelo...

Definitivamente, eu não dormiria tão cedo. Cada vez que fechava os olhos, seu toque voltava, tão real... Por um momento me permiti imaginar como seria dormir abraçada a ele, mas então meus pensamentos vagaram em outra direção e regressaram ao momento no carro; o amasso tão intenso e quente que demos não sairia da minha lembrança tão cedo.

O celular tocou, me tirando dos devaneios. Sorri quando vi o nome de Carol na tela.

- Oi, Carol.

- Anh... Mallory, oi. Sou eu – inacreditavelmente a voz dele me fez perder o ar e imediatamente meu rosto ficou quente por estar pensando bobagem há poucos segundos atrás.

- Oi, Tyler...

- Só liguei pra avisar que cheguei em casa, meu celular está sem bateria.

- Ah, ok. Obrigada por ligar e... Obrigada pela noite.

- Não precisa agradecer, foi muito bom pra mim também... Espero que a gente se veja logo de novo.

Suspirei e ele riu.

- Claro, claro que sim.

- Bom, boa noite, Mallory. Durma bem.

- Boa noite pra você também – eu suspirei, e eu tinha que parar de fazer isso porque era ridículo, e afastei o celular do ouvido.

- Mallory... – ele chamou quase no segundo que eu apertaria o botão para encerrar a chamada.

- Hm?

- Deixe seu rosto sujo de chocolate mais vezes.

O quão doce Tyler podia ser?

- Eu deixarei, boa noite.

Ele desligou e eu apertei o celular contra o peito.

-xx-

* * *

**quem aí está se derretendo, vomitando corações e pôneis? eu parecia uma boba escrevendo esse capitulo (henrique zoou da minha cara por horas) mas foi isso aí. peço mil desculpas por não ter ficado como a previa, eu precisei mudar algumas coisas por que eu SONHEI com essa cena, espero que vocês me perdoem.**

**vocês sabem como a Mallory é, por mais que ela ame flores e corações, ela tem o jeito proprio de ser né?**

**criei uma pequena playlist pra esse capitulo e vou postar no meu perfil junto com a edit que ganhei da Brunna linda para esse capitulo; quero ler os comentarios lindos de vocês como sempre. não vou por meta por motivos obvios. **

**um grande beijo pra Panda, que apesar de tudo, continua sendo minha leitora numero um. Obrigada Gih, de verdade.**

**proximo capitulo vem na terça que vem, ou quem sabe antes hihi**

**qualquer duvida, curiosidade ou só pra perturbar mesmo, tô no (arroba) KarenSturridge.**

**beijossss**


	9. I'm So Easy To Please

**Olá peps :) vocês não sabem como é bom poder postar em dia. eu também sou leitora e sei como é uma droga ter que esperar anos por uma atualização. A novidade de hoje é que tô de beta nova! minha Bru, uma das melhores amigas que tenho, aceitou betar OMN para mim *-* Manuzita tá atolada de coisas para estudar, então ficamos meio sem jeito de continuar com isso.**

**Preparados para mais uma dose de fofura? let's go!**

**- Titulo do capitulo inspirado na canção "Easy To Please", do Coldplay.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7 -****I'm So Easy To Please**

_(musica do capitulo: www . youtube watch ? v = AiiOpHEAda4 - retirem os espaços)_

(PDV Mallory)

Segunda-feira de novo. E eu estava esgotada.

Trabalhei em dobro ontem para compensar a folga de sábado, ou seja: dancei muito mais do que costumava normalmente. Minhas mãos ardiam por causa do apoio para pole dance, minhas coxas e pernas mal tinham força para sair da cama.

Só mais um pouco e eu estaria longe disso... E um pouco nunca pareceu tanto.

Suspirei e já ia voltar ao soninho gostoso que estava tendo, quando o bip do celular me fez resmungar e abrir os olhos.

_De: Tyler H._

_Bom dia, linda. Primeiro dia na universidade; devo estar ansioso? Aidan mandou um 'oi'. Espero que seu dia no trabalho seja bom. Boa sorte. xx_

_Ty_

Senti um sorriso bobo se espalhando em meu rosto – Tyler e suas sms doces. Faziam apenas dois dias do nosso encontro e tudo que eu podia e conseguia pensar era no amasso ridiculamente excitante que tivemos dentro de seu carro. Nós vivíamos trocando mensagens ou nos falando por telefone, como um casal de adolescentes normais.

Acontece que a ultima coisa que seríamos era normais.

Me virei na cama para olhar as horas direito no celular e quase derrubei tudo quando pulei e corri em direção ao banheiro.

Quase nove horas e eu ia me atrasar para o primeiro dia de trabalho na loja.

Responsabilidade se tornara uma coisa necessária, agora mais do que nunca. Eu queria provar para meus tios que eu podia me manter sem a ajuda deles; eu nunca quis precisar de nada que vinha deles, eu sabia que eles só me mandavam dinheiro porque estava estipulado pelos advogados dos meus pais, e vinham me buscar em épocas de festas, pois a assistente social sempre ia saber como andava meu progresso.

Me arrumei em tempo recorde e peguei algum dinheiro para comprar algo no caminho. Caminhei me perguntando como meus tios nunca desconfiaram do meu trabalho real. Parte de mim sabia que Lois era inteligente o suficiente para tirar alguma conclusão por mais errada que fosse. Eu sabia que tio Doug gostava de mim, ele e meu pai eram muito próximos, mas também sabia que ele era babaca demais para discordar da esposa e fazer alguma coisa que a desagradasse. Só consegui pensar que eles não se importavam comigo para nem ao menos se perguntarem como andava meu emprego ou se eu tinha planos de voltar para o colégio.

Outro sorriso se espalhou em meu rosto ao saber que, existia alguém no mundo que se preocupava comigo. Pessoas que me confortariam se eu estivesse triste e esse tipo de coisa; o choro subiu em minha garganta ao perceber que pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu tinha alguém no mundo.

Eu não estava só.

Vinte minutos depois passei pela porta da loja. O shopping era pequeno, abrigava no máximo umas 30 lojas, eu acreditava que a loja de departamento era a maior delas.

- Bom dia, Mallory! – Lucy me cumprimentou do outro lado do balcão. Seus cabelos loiros reluzentes combinando com seus olhos verdes e cálidos se destacavam de longe. Lucy era a dona da loja, e combinamos sobre manter o "assunto Alison" em segredo.

- Bom dia, Lucy. Estou muito atrasada? – passei para trás do balcão para me trocar. O uniforme, na verdade nem era bem um uniforme, era apenas uma camisa baby look branca com o nome da loja em vermelho, bem simples.

- Não, não. Mas eu tenho que avisá-la, teremos muito movimento hoje por causa da semana de liquidação. – ela sorriu se desculpando.

- Ah, ok. Sem problemas, eu não me importo de trabalhar.

Ela sorriu de novo – nossa, que pessoa feliz – e saiu de trás do balcão em direção a porta.

- E Mallory?

- Hum?

- Daqui a pouco suas colegas estarão aqui.

Assenti e comecei a dobrar umas blusas que estavam sobre um banco ao lado de um dos provadores.

Para Tyler e Carol, hoje era o melhor dia do fim de setembro. Me arrisco a dizer que ela estava até mais animada do que eu. Ficava muito feliz em ter com quem dividir minhas alegrias, mesmo que fosse por enquanto.

Não, era impossível. Eu estava explodindo de felicidade. Esse era um daqueles dias em que você acordava sentindo que nada poderia dar errado.

Poucos minutos depois, minhas colegas chegaram. Em e Jess eram ótimas meninas. Jess era mais reservada e muito inteligente, enquanto Em era engraçada e bastante curiosa, nos demos bem apesar de eu não interagir muito. Eu não sabia lidar com amigos ou algo do tipo, principalmente com as meninas que eram mais velhas e pareciam ter vidas divertidas.

Por favor, minha melhor amiga tinha 12 anos!

Como Lucy havia dito, tivemos muito movimento e vendemos bastante antes da hora do almoço. Lucy assumiu a loja enquanto as meninas me arrastavam para a praça de alimentação e eu me dei conta de que não havia comido nada ainda.

Decidimos que comeríamos na lanchonete e eu ri quando peguei um mc flurry junto com o resto do lanche.

- Hmmmm olha isso Em, a Mallory com esse sorriso bobo no aposto... Aposto que tem um motivo por trás. – elas riram e eu concordei, sem dizer mais nada.

- Poxa, Mallory, conta pra gente, vai! E aí, é seu namorado? – até Jess parecia interessada de verdade na minha historia.

E quando eu abri a boca para começar a contar, meu celular vibrou, o nome dele aparecendo na tela.

- Iiiih, acho que o motivo do sorriso não morre mais – Em riu.

In My Place soava pelos autos falantes do meu celular, eu atendi ainda sorrindo.

- _Bom dia, linda. Pode falar agora?_

- Boa tarde, você quer dizer – eu ri, sentindo saudades da voz dele – posso sim, estou almoçando com as meninas. Sabe o que eu estou tomando?

- _O quê?_

- Mc Flurry. – começamos a rir feito dois idiotas e as meninas trocavam olhares cumplices.

- _Só não deixa ninguém limpar o chocolate dos seus lábios. Eu não sou nada legal quando querem pegar no que é meu._ – um arrepio estranho me percorreu quando ele disse isso.

- E quem disse que eu sou sua? – minha voz soou um tanto petulante, embora a ideia de ser dele me fez sorrir.

Mas eu não era de ninguém e nunca seria.

- _Eu achei que fosse..._ – a voz dele pareceu magoada e eu não sabia se era de proposito.

- Vamos ver isso aí. Você não tem aula, não? Nossa, Tyler, você nessa idade matando aula? Que coisa feia.

- _Não estou matando aula, "mamãe". É o intervalo entre uma aula e outra. Vim pegar um café com o Aidan, daqui a pouco preciso voltar. Só liguei para saber como estava o trabalho._

- Está tudo bem, movimentado demais para meu gosto, mas tudo bem.

- _Fico feliz. Ah, podemos passar em sua casa hoje à noite? Caroline me pediu para perguntar, ela vai trazer os filmes._

Revirei os olhos; que desculpa esfarrapada.

- Caroline, sei. Claro que podem vir. Eu saio do trabalho as seis.

- _Vou levar umas pizzas. Tenho que ir agora, temos aulas importantes; te vejo mais tarde._

- Ok, vou almoçar e voltar ao trabalho. Até mais.

- _Mallie?_ – a voz dele estava mais baixa, abafada.

- Sim?

- _Sinto sua falta_. – e eu achei que poderia virar uma gelatina.

- Eu também. Tchau.

Me segurei para não parecer uma boba apaixonada na rua, suspirando e corando. Isso não era meu tipo, definitivamente.

- Então... – Em recomeçou enfiando um monte de batatas fritas na boca – pode contar agora?

Falei sobre Tyler; sobre como eu ajudava Carol e acabei gostando do irmão dela mais do que devia.

- E vocês estão namorando? – Jess parecia empolgada, o que soava estranho vindo dela.

- Não, não. Nós só tivemos um encontro, nos beijamos um pouco, mas nada além disso. Porém, ele me liga todos os dias.

As meninas trocaram outro daqueles olhares e assentiram juntas.

- Ele tá muito afim de você. De verdade. Você devia investir. – Em completou com a boca cheia; encontrei alguém que comia mais do que eu.

- Provavelmente eu vou. – Brinquei com a calda do sorvete, a noite muito clara em minha mente.

* * *

O dia de trabalho passou bastante rápido e antes que eu notasse, o relógio marcava 05h55min p.m. Me despedi das meninas e fiz minha caminhada de volta para casa; a noite caia mais depressa nesse outono e eu me apressei, louca para por uma roupa velha e prender meus cabelos num coque.

Meus pés protestavam quando enfim cheguei em casa. Joguei meus tênis em qualquer lugar no quarto e arranquei minha camiseta pela cabeça. Coloquei meu iPod em cima da mesinha enquanto procurava algo para comer; Vampire Weekend cantava alguma canção sobre um assassino sem amigos* enquanto eu me esticava na cadeira para alcançar o armário de cima.

A campainha tocou quando eu decidi o sabor da pipoca; larguei tudo em cima da pia e fui atender a porta.

- Oi, Mallie... Wow! – Carol riu e Tyler ficou estático de boca aberta quando abri a porta da frente.

- O que... Droga! – me lembrei de que estava só de sutiã e calça jeans. – Entrem, podem por as coisas aí na cozinha, eu vou... Anh, pegar alguma coisa para vestir.

Carol cochichou alguma coisa com Tyler e riu, enquanto ele ainda estava paralisado.

- Fecha a boca, maninho. – Caroline Hawkins, adorável como só ela.

Peguei uma blusa velha e meio transparente que usava para dormir e vesti rapidamente. Tyler estava na cozinha e Carol tinha dvd's espalhados pelo sofá da sala.

- Posso escolher o primeiro? Vocês escolhem os outros... – ela fez uma carinha tão linda, assenti e fui ver o que ele estava fazendo.

Eu quase ri com a expressão no rosto de Tyler, ele parecia quase envergonhado.

- Ei.

- Oi, Mallie. – ele se virou para mim, vindo me abraçar. Tinha esquecido como ele tinha um cheiro delicioso, inspirei profundamente pertinho de seu pescoço.

- Me deixa te beijar, não consigo pensar em outra coisa que não seja seu beijo. – Pequeno bastardo, me desarmando desse jeito.

Só consegui assentir e deixar sua boca tomar a minha aos pouquinhos, me derretendo em seus braços, que rodeavam minha cintura. Deixei escapar um pequeno gemido quando sua língua fez contato com a minha, tão bom...

- Ô casal, tem criança no recinto. – Carol jogou uma almofada na nossa direção, que nem ao menos chegou na porta da cozinha.

- Que criança? Mallie, tá vendo alguma criança aqui? – Tyler respondeu e deu língua para irmã.

- Estou sim. – ri dando um beijo de leve em sua boca. Ele fez um biquinho engraçado e Carol revirou os olhos para nós resmungando algo como "que melosos".

- Lamento interromper essa cena amável, mas eu realmente estou com fome. – Caroline colocou a embalagem de pipoca no micro-ondas e eu fui aprontar as pizzas.

Estávamos enroscados no sofá pequeno e Carol na grande poltrona; quem diria que uma garotinha de 12 anos era fã de grandes clássicos do terror. Depois de rir um pouco com Scary Movie, decidimos por The Exorcist – arrependimento instantâneo. Passei nove entre dez cenas com o rosto escondido no peito de Tyler, tremendo de medo daquela menina demônio. Caroline nem ao menos desviava o rosto, como ela conseguia?

Pelo menos as luzes estavam acesas, mas ainda assim. Não que eu tivesse medo de filmes de terror, mas uma garota possuída por um demônio antigo gritando coisas assustadoras era demais para mim.

- É só um filme, Mallie – Tyler sussurrou em meu ouvido – e agradeça por não ser um daqueles com gravações reais, até eu entro em pânico.

Fechei meus olhos com mais força, sentindo Tyler fazer carinho em meus cabelos, eu poderia dormir tranquilamente se ele continuasse.

Levantei do sofá, de costas para a televisão.

- Quer... Quer ir ouvir musica comigo lá no quarto? – eu chamei, escondendo o pouquinho de vergonha ameaçando transparecer em minha voz.

Não me levem a mal, mas eu nunca fui uma garota de sentir vergonha e ficar tímida; só Tyler me fazia sentir assim.

- Carol, se importa se formos ouvir musica? Acho que sou fraca demais para esse tipo de filme.

Ela assentiu sem nem ao menos olhar para nós, enfiando um punhado de pipoca na boca.

Meu quarto estava uma zona, como de costume; só tive tempo de chutar os sapatos para debaixo da cama e esticar o edredom.

- Anh... É, está um pouco bagunçado, você não se importa né?

Ele riu e me puxou para seu colo, sentado em minha cama. Nada no mundo se comparava a beijar Tyler e eu estava completamente viciada. Montei nele sem desgrudar nossos lábios e ele riu quando deixei beijos de boca aberta em seu pescoço.

- Achei que íamos ouvir musica... – murmurei, deixando-o escovar os lábios nos meus.

- Nós vamos... Mas agora eu quero você. – arqueei uma sobrancelha com o duplo sentido das palavras dele e rimos – Não foi isso que quis dizer... Bom, não é que eu não te queira desse jeito, eu quero, mas, ai meu deus.

Era lindo ver ele se atrapalhando todo em relação a esse assunto.

- Cala a boca, Tyler. – peguei o iPod, colocando em modo shuffle.

Que conveniente, eu sorri para Tyler quando os primeiros acordes do violão começaram a soar.

_Love, I hope we get old, I hope we can find a way, of seeing it all._

_Love, I hope we can be, I hope I can find a way, of letting you see_

_That I'm so easy to please, so easy..._

Não percebi que estava cantando até o refrão acabar e eu parar também. Estávamos deitados um de frente para o outro, com as mãos entrelaçadas, presos num momento só nosso.

- Canta para mim, sua voz é tão linda. – Tyler fodia totalmente com qualquer tentativa de me manter seria ou algo do tipo. Eu me derretia quando ele pedia qualquer coisa, quando seus grandes olhos azuis se cruzavam com os meus e isso era uma merda.

- _I__ hope I can find a way, of letting you see that I'm so easy to please, so easy__... _- só então me dei conta do quanto estava revelando a ele com essa canção. Obrigado Chris Martin, fico te devendo uma.

- Tão fácil mesmo? – Tyler me puxou mais para perto, colocando meu cabelo atrás da orelha, derrubando minha guarda.

- Uhun...

E não havia nenhum outro lugar onde eu quisesse estar agora.

**~xox~xox~xox~**

Ficamos no meu quarto pelo que pareceram horas; eu tinha a sensação de que nunca cansaríamos de nos beijar, ou simplesmente de ficarmos nos olhando sem dizer nada.

Conversamos sobre tudo e sobre nada. Parecia que a cada minuto conhecendo um pouco dele era como se me convidasse para fazer parte da sua vida.

- Toc toc – Carol abriu a porta do quarto, espiando. – Keats, a mamãe ligou. Temos que ir, já está tarde.

- Hm, ok. – levantamos meio relutantes, ainda de mãos dadas.

- Eu vou ajudar Carol a arrumar os filmes. – Me dirigi a sala, pegando os dvd's e fazendo uma pequena pilha para por na sacola.

- Caramba, Mallie – Caroline sentou ao meu lado – sua boca está inchada e vermelha.

- Por que será? Não tenho a menor ideia... – usar sarcasmo com Caroline era parte necessária da vida.

Ela me abraçou, me pegando desprevenida.

- Obrigada. Faz muito tempo que não víamos Keats sorrir como agora. Mamãe está radiante, ela até pediu para que você fosse almoçar conosco no domingo, você vai, não vai?

A mãe de Caroline e Tyler sabia o suficiente a respeito da minha vida e mesmo assim permitira que Carol fosse minha amiga, e agora Tyler comigo.

- Claro que eu vou, eu adoraria. Mas você sabe – eu baixei a voz – que eu ainda terei que ir... Lá, nos fins de semana.

Carol assentiu meio insatisfeita e terminamos de guardar os filmes.

- 11 de outubro. – disse a ela.

- O que tem dia 11?

- Ultimo dia. – sorri percebendo que em menos de duas semanas eu estaria levando uma vida normal.

- Ultimo dia de quê? – Tyler quase fez meu coração parar; o quanto ele ouvira?

- Coisas de menina, Keats. Você por acaso quer compartilhar seu calendário menstrual conosco?

Ele fez uma careta e acabamos rindo. Levei-os até a porta, me despedindo de Carol, que entrou no carro para se aquecer.

Tyler me abraçou apertado e eu inspirei seu cheiro delicioso uma ultima vez. Com um beijo lento, doce e quente, nos despedimos.

- Sábado vou almoçar com vocês, você sabe?

- Eu mal posso esperar. Será que... – ele esquentou minhas mãos nas dele – que eu posso te ver antes disso?

Assenti sorrindo, sábado era tempo demais.

- Até qualquer hora, então.

Carol acenou da janela enquanto o carro deixava minha rua.

Era tudo tão novo, tão empolgante e ao mesmo tempo, me assustava mais que tudo. Eu estava gostando de Tyler mais do que me permitia gostar, e isso só ficava mais intenso ao saber que os sentimentos eram mútuos.

Talvez fosse a hora de me deixar levar, parar de pensar. Racionalizar não era típico de mim, mas o que eu sabia? Desde que esse garoto do Brooklyn apareceu em minha vida, nada mais fazia sentido logico.

Quem sabe eu deveria deixa-lo saber que eu sou mesmo tão fácil de agradar.

**-xx-**

* * *

*Jonathan Low, Vampire Weekend ( www . youtube watch ? v = CUnuyyYR - m0)

**eu tenho vontade de morrer de tanto amor com esses dois. e levando em consideração que RK andam sumidos demais, ando numa carencia só.**

**aproveitem bastante esses momentos lindos porque felicidade de pobre dura pouco =x**

**um beijo para Naty, essa linda que deixou a review mais gay do planeta. seja bem vinda, sweetie!**

**quarta que vem tô aqui com PDV do Tyler. quem aqui está curioso pra saber como nosso menino está lidando com seus sentimentos?**

**ah, só pra lembrar: qualquer duvida, tô no (arroba) KarenSturridge, e pra quem eu não tenho como avisar sempre que tem att, é só por a fanfic nos favoritos **

**que avisa por email - pra quem tem conta no ff.**

**beijosssss**


	10. And I Realise Who Can Not Live Without

**olha quem chegou! me desculpando mil vezes por não postado semana passada. minha tendinite voltou com força e eu mal conseguia mexer o pulso ): comecei o rascunho do capitulo no sabado, mas Beautiful Creatures estava em minha vida durante todo fim de semana hihi.**

**Espero que vocês gostem tanto desse capítulo quanto eu, foi muito dificil de escrever e eu chorei pra escolher as musicas, então escutem com carinho.**

**Dedicando esse capítulo em especial a minha Manuzita. Força, amiga, vai ficar tudo bem, eu te amo.**

**Capítulo inspirado na musica Daylight, do Coldplay e betado por Bru, essa linda que chora comigo.**

**Enjoy it =]**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 ****- ****And I Realise Who Can Not Live Without**

**(PDV Tyler)**

Eu tinha que me concentrar; era a milésima vez que lia a mesma pagina e era a milésima vez que me pegava distraído, pensando em olhos verdes, lábios rosados e pele pálida... Braços em torno de mim.

Mil e uma agora.

Suspirei e reli o poema, agora em voz alta.

- _Se te comparo a um dia de verão, és por certo mais belo e mais ameno. O vento espalha as folhas pelo chão e o tempo do verão é bem pequeno. Às vezes brilha o Sol em demasia, outras vezes obscurece com frieza; o que é belo declina num só dia, na eterna mutação da natureza. Mas em ti o verão será eterno, e a beleza que tens não perderás; Nem chegarás exausta ao triste inverno: nestas linhas com o tempo crescerás. E enquanto nesta terra houver um ser, meus versos ardentes te farão viver._

Uma risada atrapalhou minha concentração.

- Pronto, bastou começar a namorar que agora até poesia está recitando.

- Para sua informação, eu estou estudando para a prova de historia da arte; e você deveria estudar também, às vezes faz bem.

- Tyler, nós somos amigos há bastante tempo, quando foi que você me viu estudando de verdade?

Fechei o livro, seria impossível prestar atenção novamente.

- Como foi que você obteve uma boa pontuação no SAT*? Comprou o gabarito ou...?

- Há há há, gênio. Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora. Vim aqui saber por que meu melhor amigo cancelou as duas ultimas noites do videogame. Dude, não deixa essa garota te prender. Olha só para você, está recitando poesia e esse olhar... – Aidan balançou a cabeça dramatizando.

- Já disse que estou estudando e, a proposito, esse é o Soneto 18 de Shakespeare. Me desculpe por cancelar. É que eu fui buscar a Mallory no trabalho, eu não goste que ela ande por aí só, é perigoso demais para uma garota.

Aidan me lançou seu melhor olhar de "jura?" e eu ri, ignorando seu ataque de ciúmes.

- Cara, você é estranho. Está com ciúmes de mim com uma garota?

- Não. Estou reclamando que você violou nossas terças e quintas sagradas por causa de uma garota. Eu espero que ela valha mesmo a pena.

Me joguei na cama, o sorriso insistindo em brotar no meu rosto, ela tinha esse poder em mim, simplesmente.

Mallory me fez ver um ângulo da vida do qual achava improvável, impossível de ver algum dia. Ela me fazia querer sorrir o tempo inteiro, observar as estrelas ou dividir um sorvete; coisas que podem parecer simples, sem importância, mas que pareciam incríveis quando ela estava ao meu lado.

Eu sabia que ela escondia alguns segredos e respeitaria o tempo que fosse, até que ela estivesse pronta para me contar. Isso não me impedia de sonhar em acordar ao seu lado toda manhã ou ficar ansioso para tê-la ao meu lado, ou em meus braços.

- Ela vale, cara. Eu sinto que vale; não sei por que ou quando isso começou a fazer sentido, mas... Sinceramente, eu só me sinto tão bem com ela, me sinto eu. A única pessoa que me fazia sentir assim foi o...

- Seu irmão, eu entendo bro. Só te peço para ir com calma, ok? Está obvio que o que você teve com Ally nem chega aos pés pelo que você sente pela Mallory, mas não vá de vez. Vocês estão começando agora, precisa aprender a andar antes de correr.

Eu ri, jogando um travesseiro nele.

- Olha só que filósofo você. Obrigado pelo conselho.

- Disponha. E então, quando irei conhecer essa honrada dama?

- Ah, sim. Mallie vem almoçar aqui amanhã, então, você pode vir também. Por favor, nada de postagens em redes sociais, não quero "certas pessoas" vindo interromper, é nosso primeiro almoço de família.

- Sim senhor. – ele fingiu bater continência.

Aidan ainda me perturbou por umas boas horas, comeu boa parte do meu suprimento secreto de salgadinhos e levou uma surra no videogame antes de decidir que estava tarde o suficiente para ir embora.

Já passava da meia noite, eu queria ligar, mas estava meio relutante, ela poderia estar dormindo. Tínhamos nos falado pouco durante o dia, e eu detestava admitir – me fazia sentir como uma garotinha e seu primeiro namorado – mas eu queria ouvir sua voz.

Protelei um pouco, tomei banho, estudei mais um pouco e enfim, quando o sono já estava me alcançando, peguei o celular.

- Alô? – ela atendeu no terceiro toque, sua voz doce me fazendo rir.

- Oi, Mallie.

- Ah, oi Ty. Desculpa, nem olhei o visor. – ela suprimiu um bocejo, rindo.

- Você estava dormindo? Me desculpe, não era minha intenção te acordar.

- Eu cochilei escutando musica, não tem problema. – ela suspirou – senti sua falta hoje.

- Acho que eu sempre sinto sua falta. – ela riu e pelo que eu sabia, devia estar ficando vermelha.

- Amanhã eu resolvo isso, prometo. Ah, Ty, pergunta a sua mãe se eu posso levar a sobremesa. É que eu passei o dia procurando receitas e fiz algumas coisas, não quero aparecer aí de mãos vazias.

- Claro que pode, acho que ela vai ficar feliz com isso. E eu mal posso esperar pra provar das suas especialidades de novo.

Ela fez um som sufocante e eu quase me chutei ao pensar em como essa frase teve um duplo sentido.

- Por que você me tenta assim? – Doce menino Jesus. Como uma garotinha podia fazer isso comigo? Mallory me levava do céu ao inferno até quando não estava por perto. Seu tom baixo me fez tremer e eu agradeci por ela não estar do meu lado, sabe-se lá o que eu poderia fazer.

- O que eu fiz, Mallie? – tática numero um: se finja de inocente quando não puder lidar.

- Você sabe o que você faz e como faz, eu não sou estupida. Mas eu gosto disso, demais. Você nem sabe o quanto.

- O que aconteceu com as garotinhas inocentes? Você devia estar brincando de boneca, mocinha.

Nós rimos e ela me deu uma resposta em seus padrões. Serio, quem olha de longe jamais poderia imaginar como uma garotinha tão doce tem uma língua tão afiada. Eu nem podia imaginar como ela devia ser...

- Tyler, você acabou de gemer? – ela gargalhou e eu enfiei a cara no travesseiro. Patético.

- A culpa é sua.

- Minha? Mas eu nem disse nada.

- Prometo que mais tarde te conto. – ela deu um gritinho, mas não daqueles que Ally e suas amigas costumavam dar quando compravam algo caro. Foi mais como... Uma criança ganhando um presente.

– Ty, preciso dormir. Não quero chegar aí feito um zumbi ou pior, cochilar em cima do almoço.

- Ok, eu te vejo mais tarde.

- Boa noite, Ty.

- Boa noite, Mallie.

E então me deixei vencer pelo sono.

- ACORDA KEATS, ACORDA – levantei atordoado pelos gritos estridentes de minha irmã, que me atacava agressivamente com um travesseiro.

- Já acordei, calma Carol. Meu deus, onde é o incêndio? – esfreguei meus olhos, meio cego pela claridade. – Que horas são?

- Quase dez, seu preguiçoso! Como você marca com a Mallory as dez e meia e ainda está dormindo?

- Merda, esqueci de programar o despertador. Cadê a mamãe?

- Deve estar chegando da missa, se ela souber que você ainda está dormindo...

- Por que ao invés de ficar perguntando, você não me ajuda? – corri para o banheiro e bati a porta. Me aprontei o mais rápido que pude e tentei arrumar meu quarto.

Quando cheguei na cozinha, suspirei completamente aliviado. Minha mãe acabara de chegar e estava terminando de ajeitar algumas coisas do almoço.

- Bom dia, filho. Parece ansioso. – ela riu, me entregando a caixa de leite.

- Só um pouco, eu acho. – procurei um copo na secadora, observando minha mãe. – Quando a senhora fez isso tudo? Não precisava acordar cedo, mãe.

- Não tem problema, eu só quis fazer uma coisa diferente. Espero que a Mallory goste de frango, eu fiquei meio em duvida e...

Abracei-a, emocionado pela preocupação dela.

- Tenho certeza de que a Mallie vai adorar qualquer coisa que a senhora fizer, ok? Ah, e ela pediu para avisar que vai trazer a sobremesa, não tem problema, não é?

- Não, não, claro que não. – ela afagou meu cabelo – Você não sabe como eu fico contente em te ver assim, e faço muito gosto que seja com a Mallory. Só lembre Ty, os meios não justificam os fins. Você é um menino muito especial que passou por muita coisa, mas o beneficio da duvida é importante.

Fiquei confuso com aquelas palavras, mas minha mãe sabia o que dizia. Guardei aquilo para mais tarde.

Leo via alguma coisa na TV com Carol quando a campainha tocou. Tomei o leite de uma vez só e atropelei todo mundo no caminho para atender a porta.

- Calma, criatura. – Caroline riu ainda prestando atenção na TV.

Ela estava linda, radiante. Eu nunca a tinha visto parecendo como... Uma fada, não, não uma fada qualquer, uma dríade**. Mallory usava um vestido de alcinhas cinza com detalhes coloridos, seu Keds amarelo e o cabelo em um trança. Não pude me conter em beijá-la, ela parecia tão adorável.

- Oi – ela sorriu, prendendo me olhar daquele jeito. – Dormiu bem?

- Maravilhosamente bem. Vem, entra. – peguei a sacola da sua mão.

- Cuidado, é a sobremesa. Não vire tanto, pode derramar.

Assenti e peguei o que parecia ser uma travessa de vidro.

Carol veio correndo abraça-la, ela ainda estava com suas pantufas do Keropi.

- Ele dormiu tão bem, Mallie, que se eu não tivesse pulado nele, estaria dormindo até agora.

Ah, que irmã agradável eu tinha.

- Vem, vou colocar a sobremesa na geladeira. – puxei-a pela mão, sem conseguir parar de sorrir.

Leo e minha mãe debatiam sobre alguma coisa envolvendo cupons de desconto quando entramos.

- Mallory, querida! Como você está linda, faz tempo que não a vejo. – Mamãe a abraçou e cochichou alguma coisa. Mallie sorriu e assentiu. Ótimo, agora essas duas iam ficar de fofoquinha pelas minhas costas.

- Mallie, esse é o meu padrasto Leo.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, senhorita. – Leo beijou a mão dela, e Mallory riu, sem corar dessa vez. Fiquei feliz ao constatar que algumas coisas ela reservava só para mim.

- Ah, eu trouxe a sobremesa, espero que esteja tudo bem. – ela tentou pegar a sacola da minha mão e eu corri para o outro lado da cozinha. – Ty, cuidado, não derrama.

- Que moleque você está me saindo, Tyler. – Mamãe me bateu com o pano de prato. – Me dá aqui, vou por no freezer. – ela sorriu para Mallory – muita gentileza da sua parte se incomodar em trazer.

- Não foi incomodo nenhum, eu gosto de cozinhar alguma coisa. – Será que existia algo mais lindo do que seu sorriso?

- Vamos, Mallie, quero te mostrar uma coisa que achei ontem a noite. Daqui a pouco o Aidan chega e não teremos mais sossego.

- Com licença. – Mallory mexeu na barra do vestido e meus pais sorriram completamente encantados pela minha menina.

Ela soltou um suspiro meio aliviado quando estávamos lá em cima.

- Que porra foi essa? – olhei meio assustado para ela e então começamos a rir. – Quem diria que conhecer os pais do meu namorado seria tão...

- Constrangedor?

- Eu ia dizer clichê, mas isso também funciona. – ela balançou a cabeça – foi fodidamente a coisa mais incomum que me aconteceu.

Entramos em meu quarto, ela estava quieta, observando os detalhes.

- Legal aqui, parece... Você. Bem você. – ela olhava o pequeno quadro de fotos que Carol me dera de Natal que eu tinha pendurado do lado do espelho. – Oh meu deus, Ty, por que você colocou fotos minhas no quadro?

Na primeira foto, estávamos eu, ela e Carol e tiramos no dia que fomos ao zoológico do Central Park. Na segunda, a foto nos mostrava deitados na cama dela, eu tirara com meu celular, e a ultima era só ela, dormindo no sofá da sala, tão linda que não pude resistir em gravar aquele momento só para mim.

- Porque você é linda, ué. E eu gosto de te ver mesmo quando não está por perto.

- Bobo. – ela continuou olhando as fotos; seus dedos pararam sobre uma foto minha e de Michael, tirada dois meses antes de ele morrer. – É o seu irmão?

Assenti e ela veio em minha direção, me abraçando.

- Vocês eram parecidos... – Ela murmurou, com a cabeça encostada em meu peito.

- Queria que ele estivesse aqui hoje, ele ia adorar te conhecer.

- Vai ver, de certa forma ele está. – ela sorriu, o olhar distraído. – sempre imagino que minha mãe está perto de mim, de alguma forma. Parece estranho, não é?

- Na verdade não, eu converso com Michael às vezes. Quem sabe, onde quer que ele esteja, talvez ele esteja me ouvindo.

Ficamos ali abraçados, imaginando se nossas pessoas especiais estariam nos vendo naquele momento.

Quando nos afastamos, peguei meus cadernos que ainda estavam no mesmo lugar de ontem e mostrei a poesia para ela. Vi seus olhos brilharem enquanto eu falava e ganhei um beijo leve, seus lábios escovando nos meus quando terminei de falar.

- Olha só como estamos românticos. De quem é essa poesia?

- É o Soneto 18 de Shakespeare. Me fez pensar em você. – Admiti, fechando o caderno e segurando as mãos dela, tão pequenas que quase se perdiam entre as minhas.

- Claro, que garota resiste a alguns versos de um dos maiores poeta e escritor da historia? Genial, ganhou meu coração.

Essa era minha Mallory. Pisando em mim só de brincadeira, mal sabia que seu jeito petulante me tirava da realidade.

Abracei-a de novo, sentindo o cheirinho gostoso de seus cabelos impregnando minha camisa. Eu queria aquele cheiro comigo para sempre. Deitamos como costumávamos fazer na sua casa, minha cama o dobro do tamanho da sua.

_(musica da cena: __ www . youtube watch ? v = wjcWit5ytkE__ – retira os espaços – Ciclo, Jorge Vercillo)_

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? – perguntei, colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Depende... – minha menina e sua mente pervertida. Completamente na sarjeta com esses pensamentos.

- Não é nada disso que sua cabecinha maldosa essa pensando, dona Mallory. É só... – puxei meu travesseiro da cabeceira e ajeitei embaixo da sua cabeça. – quero ficar com seu cheiro pra mim.

Ela sorriu e brincou com a pontinha do travesseiro, desviando o olhar.

- Eu durmo com o seu toda noite, estou me tornando uma viciada.

Mais que um imã, era como se existisse uma gravidade própria entre nós. Quando seus beijos eram tudo que eu precisava e sua mão pequena agarrando o cabelo em minha nuca. Tê-la comigo parecia nunca ser suficiente.

"_Eu não sei o que me domina, e mesmo assim não penso em me livrar._

_Num fascínio de alma gêmea, você em mim constrói o seu lugar..."_

Como de repente o mundo inteiro podia parecer tão certo por causa de apenas uma pessoa? Aidan estava certo ao me dizer para ir mais devagar, mas eu simplesmente não sabia como frear isso; era automático. Bastava um suspiro ou olhar e tudo ficava bem.

Não era hora de eu me sentir confuso. Eu só queria... sentir. Sentir tudo isso que eu estava sentindo e nem ao menos sabia qual era o nome. Saber que era reciproco, e eu só desejava que fosse tão real quanto poderia ser.

E poderia ser.

"_O amor se fez, me levando além, onde ninguém mais_

_Criou raiz, ancorou de vez, fez de mim seu cais, lendo a rota das estrelas..."_

Ela era tudo o que eu via, sentia, queria. Não sei ao certo quando isso aconteceu, mas eu precisava dela comigo. Eu podia dizer só pela forma como nos encaixávamos perfeitamente, o jeito como meus dedos se enrolavam em seu cabelo e como sua boca sabia exatamente o que fazer em meu pescoço.

Explorando novamente o clichê dos clichês – esse era outro poder que ela tinha sobre mim – eu gostaria de congelar esse momento, ou se possível, ter uma forma de revivê-lo sempre que eu quisesse.

Talvez até nem precisasse, já que eu esperava que esse fosse apenas o primeiro de vários momentos parecidos e melhores.

Inevitável meus pensamentos não declinarem para caminhos obscuros com Mallory fazendo o que bem entendia comigo; ela ofegava, alternando entre meu pescoço e boca, e eu realmente estava dando tudo de mim para não fazer o que eu queria, do jeito que eu imaginava, só com ela. Minha mão entrou por baixo de seu vestido, parando em sua cintura.

Contrariando o logico, ela riu, se apertando mais contra mim.

- Devia ter vindo de blusa? – foi um sussurro, meio um murmúrio.

- Definitivamente não. – subi minha mão para suas costas, tão perto, tão perigoso.

Eu me senti como um filho da mãe lascivo, mas antes que eu pudesse parar, minha mão foi direto para a renda do seu sutiã. E, meu deus, ela não podia ter reagido melhor.

Mallory se contorcia, e teve a coragem de gemer em meu ouvido. Um sorriso e _o olhar _me incentivaram a continuar, como não poderia? Sim, eu já imaginara como seria ter Mallory nua, só para mim e agora era quase tão perto da realidade...

- Tyler, eu... WOW WOW VOCÊS DOIS ACALMEM-SE!

Eu ia matar Aidan. Esperava que os pais deles não me odiassem para sempre, porque eu ia mata-lo com um motivo justo.

- Eu ia dizer procurem um quarto, mas já estamos nele, então...

Mallory se arrumava e parecia tão... Quente com o vestido amarrotado e os lábios vermelhos. Senhor, dai-me forças para não assassinar meu melhor amigo.

- Anh... Mallie, esse é Aidan, meu ex melhor amigo e futuro curador de museus. Ou cadáver.

Mallory riu e cumprimentou Aidan.

- Acho que me lembro de você... Você foi levar a Carol lá em casa uma vez, certo?

- Yep. É um prazer conhece-la oficialmente, milady. E cara – ele se virou para mim – deixa eu apenas confessar que não fazia ideia de que ela era sua garota quando fiquei babando nas pernas dela. Belas pernas, aliás.

- Obrigado – ela assentiu.

Eu só conseguia encarar, contando de um até dez.

- Você. É. Absurdo. – balancei a cabeça. – Entra no meu quarto sem bater, confessa que ficou secando minha garota... Falta alguma coisa?

- Por que tanto drama? Nossa, você precisa parar com essas poesias, tá voltando ao século passado.

Mallory estava rindo, estava linda. Eu a encheria de beijos todas as vezes que eu pudesse e nunca seria o suficiente.

Passei o braço em torno dela, e ela encostou a cabeça em meu ombro.

- Owwwwwwwwwwwn, alguém me dá uma dose de insulina que o açúcar aqui está insuportável. – Aidan batia palmas e dava pulinhos como uma garota. Eu tive que rir. – Posso tirar uma foto desse momento? Por favor, eu imploro!

Ele pegou o celular do bolso enquanto Mallie e eu fingíamos nem notar a presença dele no quarto. Tinha noventa por cento de certeza que essa foto iria direto para as redes sociais e que Ally me ligaria enchendo a paciência, mas naquele momento o sorriso de Mallory era tudo que importava.

Ficamos conversando por um bom tempo antes de minha mãe nos chamar para o almoço. Carol correu para sentar do lado de Mallory, eu sentei do outro e Aidan fez beicinho por não conseguir sentar perto da nova melhor amiga.

Comemos o delicioso risoto de frango, receita da vovó Hawkins e mais algumas coisas que eu nunca consegui gravar o nome, fora a salada de agrião, a favorita de Carol. A sobremesa de Mallory estava perfeita e tivemos que colocar Aidan para fora da cozinha antes que ele acabasse lambendo até o vidro do pirex.

Carol reivindicou a atenção da amiga depois do almoço e eu deixei as duas conversando no quarto cor de rosa; fui para o quintal, ultimamente a sombra sob os dois abetos, quase entrando num pedacinho de floresta no meio de Manhattan, estava sendo uma espécie de segundo quarto.

Aidan veio atrás de mim, chutando uns galhinhos no chão.

- Cara, você tá apaixonado. E é hilário de ver.

Fiquei olhando para a cara dele, com meu melhor olhar de "jura?".

- Ela é muito legal mesmo, você sabe que se ela não fosse eu te diria. – Isso era verdade. Aidan odiava Ally com todas as forças e ela também não era grande fã dele.

- Eu tive muita sorte, quer dizer, quais as chances de alguém tão incrível aparecer para mim? Às vezes acho que nem mereço tudo isso.

- Parou, parou a palhaçada. – ele jogou uma pedrinha em mim. – Nada de auto piedade agora, por favor. Você é melhor que isso, sabe que sim. Aposto que a Mallory detestaria ver você fazendo isso.

- O que eu detestaria? – ela chegou sorrindo, mas eu pude notar algo estranho em seu olhar.

- Esse babacão se fazendo de coitado. Sério, Mallie. Dá um jeito nesse menino, mostra a ele que ele é um cara legal e inteligente?

Ela sentou no meu colo, dando beijinhos na linha do meu maxilar.

- Ele sabe que é, não preciso dizer. – Era incrível como sua cabeça encaixava na curva do meu pescoço direitinho, como se pertencesse àquele lugar desde sempre.

- Se você continuar falando desse jeito eu vou acabar acreditando.

Eu podia sentir a tensão que tomava ela, alguma coisa a estava preocupando.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei baixinho, Aidan não ouviria.

- Nada, eu estou bem. – Mas ela não estava.

Passamos o resto do dia zoando Aidan e sendo zoados, jogando com Carol e nos beijando o máximo que conseguimos. Levei Mallory para casa antes das nove, ela tinha que trabalhar pela manhã, mas não queríamos nos despedir.

Mallory parecia cada vez mais tensa quando estávamos a caminho de casa, aquilo estava me deixando angustiado por ela.

Parei o carro em frente a sua casa.

- Mallie, quer, pelo amor de deus, me dizer o que aconteceu? Você está realmente me deixando preocupado.

Ela me abraçou apertado e eu quis pegar o que quer que fosse que a estivesse deixando assim e tirar dela, só para não ter que vê-la com aquele olhar assustado, perdido.

- Tenho uma coisa importante para te contar... muito importante. – a voz dela tremeu e ela balançou a cabeça, eu sabia o quanto ela odiava chorar na frente das pessoas.

- Ok, agora você está mesmo me deixando nervoso. Me fala o que é.

- Amanhã, depois do trabalho. Você pode passar aqui? É só que... – ela escondeu o rosto em meu peito de novo e fiquei fazendo carinho em sua cabeça até que ela se acalmasse mais.

Mas aquele olhar assustado ainda estava lá.

- Não quero estragar o dia tão perfeito que tivemos, mas prometo que de amanhã não passa. Eu não consigo mais viver desse jeito, e eu sei que pode dar tudo errado... – ela tentou sorrir. – Amanhã falamos disso, certo? Agora tenho que ir. Obrigado pelo dia perfeito, obrigado por tudo.

Ela me beijou de um jeito tão intenso, como se pudesse ser o ultimo. E eu fiquei com medo de que fosse, porque já não sabia mais de nada.

_(música da cena: www . youtube watch ?v=5hzgS9s-tE8 – retira os espaços – Anything Could Happen, Ellie Goulding)_

Fiquei encarando o teto por um longo tempo antes de dormir. Carol me abraçara tanto quando cheguei em casa que quase estranhei – quase. Ela sempre fora meu xodó desde que nasceu, então era normal que ela sempre ficasse abraçada comigo.

Mas mais uma vez, eu senti que havia algo estranho. O que quer que tenha acontecido com a Mallory, a Caroline sabia.

"_Stripped to the waist__we fall into the river_

_Cover your eyes__so you don't know the secret."_

Não pude resistir em mandar uma sms para ela antes de dormir.

_**De: Tyler H.**_

_**Para: Mallie**_

_Só para saber se está tudo bem. Boa noite, te vejo amanhã._

Alguns minutos – que pareceram infinitamente longos – se passaram até que ela respondesse.

_**De: Mallie**_

_**Para: Tyler H.**_

_Estou bem, de verdade. Quero te ver logo. Obrigado, mais uma vez._

Eu sabia que ela não estava bem, mas o que quer que fosse, eu ia esperar. E afinal, talvez eu não tivesse que esperar muito.

Eu só não sabia se era algo que queria ouvir.

Alguma coisa, chame isso de intuição ou algo desse tipo, me dizia que alguma coisa ia sair mal. Talvez fosse só apreensão pela Mallory, talvez não.

"_I've been trying to hide we held our breath..._

_Yes since we found out, since we found out_

_That anything could happen, anything could happen"_

A segunda feira passou em câmera lenta, eu mastigara todas as tampas das minhas canetas durante as aulas, nas quais não conseguia prestar atenção.  
Eu quase podia ter levado uma multa por limite de velocidade quando estava indo para o shopping, mas não podia esperar mais.

Eu estava nervoso, era isso. Não queria admitir, mas Mallory e eu não havíamos nos falado no almoço e eu estava a ponto de aparecer na loja no meio do dia.

Ela estava sentada conversando com as meninas do trabalho quando cheguei. Seus olhos se iluminaram quando me viram, mas logo aquela expressão voltou a seu rosto.

- Oi, Ty.

- Hey. Oi, meninas. – Cumprimentei Jess e Em, sem conseguir sorrir de verdade.

Segurar a mão dela foi a melhor coisa que eu havia feito o dia todo, a sensação de paz voltou para mim e ela sorriu, de verdade dessa vez.

- Então... Vamos?

Nos despedimos das meninas e fomos andando pelo corredor principal, falando sobre besteiras e sobre como foi o nosso dia.

Estávamos chegando a garagem quando nos batemos com a ultima pessoa que eu pretendia ver na face da terra.

- Oi, Tyler. – Onde estava Aidan quando eu precisava? Ally estava com uma de suas amigas fúteis, gastando como sempre.

- Ally, ah, oi. – Senti Mallory apertar minha mãe e apertei de volta, garantindo que estava tudo bem.

Ally olhou Mallie de cima a baixo, avaliando. Mallory odiava esse tipo de pessoa e me admirei que ela ainda não havia dado uma resposta ao olhar de Ally, já que sua carinha enfezada mostrava tudo.

"_After the war we said we'd fight together, _

_I guess we thought that's just what humans do_

_Letting darkness grow."_

Senti Mallory enrijecer e prender a respiração a meu lado.

- Não vai me apresentar sua amiga? – Ally continuava a encarar Mallory.

- Não é minha amiga, Ally. É minha namorada, Mallory. Mallory, essa é Ally, minha ex.

Mallory estava terrivelmente estranha, parecendo ansiosa.

- Oi... – ela cumprimentou sem jeito.

A amiga de Ally desligou o telefone e se voltou para nós.

- Ah, Mallory, oi! Que legal te encontrar por aqui.

Ally e eu tínhamos a mesma expressão confusa enquanto Mallie parecia querer sumir e eu apertei a mão dela.

Ally olhou para amiga, tão confusa quanto eu.

- Ally, essa a Mallory, ela é minha amiga lá da boate.

Por um instante, nada fez sentido na minha cabeça.

Do que ela estava falando?

"_I know it's gonna be, I know it's gonna be..."_

- Tyler, podemos ir para casa, eu preciso falar com você. – Mallory pediu baixinho.

Sem responder, fomos para o carro e eu sentia tudo se embaralhando na minha mente. Mallory tremia e eu sentia que ela quase morria por segurar o choro.

Amiga da boate. Isso não podia fazer sentido, era impossível.

Chegamos na casa dela mais rápido do que imaginei ser possível; ela entrou na frente, acendendo as luzes enquanto passava e então desabou no sofá.

- Mallie – pedi baixo, querendo entender toda situação – me conta tudo, agora. Por favor, só a verdade.

Ela suspirou, os olhos cheios de lagrima, mas em nenhum momento deixando-as escorrer.

- Bom, o que a Jane disse é verdade. Nós somos amigas da boate. Sim, eu sou uma stripper e não posso de jeito nenhum justificar isso. E não espero que você aceite isso, só que você saiba que, momento nenhum eu menti para você. Eu omiti muita coisa, praticamente cinquenta por cento da minha vida, mas eu tive meus motivos.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. O que pensar ou fazer. Eu só me sentia magoado, alguma coisa dentro de mim doendo, me sentia traído.

Podia ver nos olhos dela que aquilo a estava torturando, ela não era de todo culpada. Mas por que ela demorara tanto a me dizer?

Exatamente por isso. Pelo que eu estava fazendo agora.

- E então, você simplesmente decidiu que eu merecia saber que a garota pela qual eu estava apaixonada é uma stripper. Que se exibe para outros homens quase sem roupa. – eu balancei a cabeça, respirando fundo. – E pelo que eu posso deduzir, todos sabiam, menos o idiota aqui.

Ela me encarava impassível como eu sabia que ela estaria. Porque ela jamais se permitiria chorar na minha frente.

- Você pode ao menos tentar justificar isso ou eu tirarei minhas próprias conclusões? – pedi, tentando não gritar ou enlouquecer.

Ela suspirou e eu fui tomado por uma necessidade de protegê-la, mas ao mesmo tempo, me sentia enganado.

- Tudo começou quando meus pais morreram e a minha vida virou um inferno.

Enquanto Mallory me contava sua historia, meu coração estava terrivelmente dividido, querendo protege-la, mas querendo me afastar... Eu precisava pensar.

A única coisa que tinha certeza, é que eu percebi quem eu não podia viver sem.

**-xx-**

* * *

*_Scholastic Aptitude Test: é como um ENEM para os estudantes dos Estados Unidos._

_**São as ninfas que habitavam as arvores, na mitologia grega_

**ai meu coração ): Mallory está numa bela enrascada agora né? alguém se arrisca a dizer o que pode acontecer? não? me deixem saber o que vocês acharam sobre o capitulo, sobre as musicas, enfim.**

**ah, como eu tinha comentado mais cedo no twitter, tem um Outtake da Mallory prontinho para vocês aqui! Uma cena surpresa que aconteceu durante a semaninha desses dois... hm. Se vocês quiserem que eu poste, quando alcançarmos 40 reviews eu trago para vocês. curiosos? bom, depende de vocês agora.**

**então é isso, até semana que vem e comentem muito! beijoss**


	11. Nobody Say It Was Easy

**olha eu aqui (: vocês não fazem NOÇÃO como tá complicado postar aqui. motivo? tô acompanhando o primeiro show da turnê da Taylor e babando loucamente nas fotos que saíram da Kristen. doce vida de multifandom...**

**btw, esse capitulo foi o mais dificil até agora de escrever. eu sou pessima para lidar com drama, sofro mais que os personagens, é complicadíssimo para mim. pra ser sincera, eu nunca tinha escrito uma cena de drama como essa e eu espero que vocês curtam.**

**Capítulo inspirado na musica The Scientist, do Coldplay. (sim, exatamente essa musica). as demais musicas que eu usei para escrever o capitulo estão no meu perfil, por favor, escutem.**

**peguem suas caixinhas de lenço e sigam me os bons!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Nobody Sai It Was Easy**

**(PDV Mallory)**

A mesma musica ressoava do iPod, de novo e de novo. Eu não tinha animo para muda-la, ou talvez fosse meu subconsciente pedindo para deixar ali, já que aquela letra expressava tudo que eu sentia.

"_Ninguém disse que seria fácil..."._

Mas ninguém também não disse que seria tão difícil. E era mais do que eu poderia imaginar.

Por que doía tanto? Por que tinha que doer tanto?

Não era isso que eu estava esperando. Eu sabia que no momento em que a verdade fosse revelada, tudo ia virar um caos. Ok, talvez eu estivesse esperando isso, mas não do jeito que aconteceu.

Eu esperava gritos, acusações e raiva. Mas ele simplesmente se virou e se foi.

E isso já fazia cinco dias.

Nenhuma palavra. Nenhuma resposta. Nada.

Carol dissera que ele pediu um tempo para pensar, para organizar as ideias.

Mas quanto tempo duraria? Quanto tempo mais meu coração bateria pela metade, como eu nunca imaginei que fosse bater?

Só então eu me dei conta de que meu sentimento por ele era maior do que eu imaginava. Subjugamos uma emoção tão poderosa, aquela que tem o poder de criar e destruir, de fazer nascer e de matar aos poucos.

Eu tinha me apaixonado por Tyler.

Odiei cada partícula de mim ao constatar isso. Porque, inevitavelmente, eu me tornara dependente dele. Meu coração se tornara dependente do seu.

Tudo o que eu podia fazer era sobreviver. Esforçar-me para dar o meu melhor na loja já que eu era novata e precisava de um ótimo desempenho para ser contratada. Mas eu não voltaria ao clube. Só de pensar que aquele foi o motivo de ver meu mundo ruindo, meu peito apertava e algumas lagrimas chegavam aos olhos.

Mas elas nunca caíram

Carol era meu único consolo, embora agora eu não pudesse mais vê-la todos os dias já que os fins de semana eram meus únicos dias livres.

Sexta feira chegou com a promessa de um fim de semana opressor. Eu só queria dormir o máximo que pudesse, sem noção de horário, temperatura ou data.

Cheguei em casa mais tarde naquele dia, mais cansada do que o comum, o que era ótimo. Dormir era o único refugio ultimamente, e era o único lugar onde eu podia ser feliz, sonhando com olhos azuis e cabelos claros. Com ele.

Deitei na cama, procurando algum vestígio do cheiro dele. Era patético, eu sei, mas foi tudo que me restou.

Fechei os olhos pedindo a Deus que tudo se resolvesse logo, independente do que acontecesse.

Pela primeira vez em quase uma semana, eu senti uma lagrima escorrer.

Sozinha. Não tinha para quem correr, não mais. E agora, doía cada vez mais.

O choro irrompeu, pela primeira vez em tanto tempo. Soluços subiam do meu peito impossíveis de conter. Chorar não resolvia nada, mas o que eu podia fazer?

Quanto mais eu pensava, mais as lagrimas corriam por meu rosto. Em algum lugar, eu sentia seu cheiro, impregnado em meu lençol.

"_Diga que me ama. Volte e me assombre..."._

E eu chorei, chorei por bom um tempo abraçada ao travesseiro, até que as lagrimas resolvessem secar e tudo que restou foram pedaços de mim, boiando em meio a desolação.

Não notei que o celular tocava até que a musica estava chegando ao refrão.

- Alô? – minha voz soou grossa, estranha por causa das lagrimas.

- Oi, Mallie. Sou eu... – Carol parecia ser minha única tabua de salvação nesse momento – nem preciso perguntar como você está, não é?

- Ah, Carol... – sufoquei, sem saber exatamente como dizer a irmã do garoto que você ama como estava sendo complicado.

- Calma, Mallie, não chora. – eu soluçava baixinho, tarde demais para pensar se chorar parecia fraqueza.

- Dói tanto, Carol. Por que dói tanto assim?

- Eu não sei, desculpa te dizer isso, mas vai passar. Às vezes demora, mas passa.

- Eu pensei que era mais forte do que isso... – funguei.

- Você é, Alison Riley. Você sabe que é. Essa não é minha amiga. – ela diminui a voz – se te serve de consolo, o Keats não está nada legal também.

Não serviu de consolo, eu podia imaginar que não era nada fácil saber a realidade cruel sobre alguém que você se importa. Mas agora, não fazia diferença.

- Eu me sinto patética chorando por algo que não tenho controle, entende? Isso tudo... – eu suspirei, agora com mais raiva de mim do que mágoa – eu não tive culpa, o Tyler não teve culpa e mesmo assim acabamos magoados. É a vida, tem certas coisas que não cabem a nós escolher.

- É exatamente disso que eu estou falando. Quer saber o que eu acho? Que não faz diferença você ter contado agora ou daqui a um mês. A reação dele seria a mesma. E eu posso ter só 12 anos e não entender muito de relacionamentos, mas acho que entendo o suficiente para saber que vocês dois precisam conversar.

Caroline sempre tão excepcional... Eu me permiti sorrir por um instante.

- Era tudo o que eu mais queria agora.

- Vai dar tudo certo, ok? Eu tenho que ir, vou sair com mamãe. Posso ir te ver amanhã a tarde, não é?

- Sempre que quiser. Obrigada, Carol. De verdade.

- Não me agradeça, eu te amo.

- Te amo também.

Minhas pálpebras pesaram e eu acolhi o sono de bom grado. Talvez fosse tudo que eu precisasse agora, uma noite bem dormida, sem sonhos de preferencia.

O celular vibrou debaixo do travesseiro, me assustando.

"_ele escutou toda nossa conversa, tão infantil esse meu irmão."_

Guardei o celular de volta, esperando que um fim de semana tranquilo – ou menos doloroso, estivesse por vir.

Acordei com a luz difusa de um dia nublado; 11 de outubro. Eu não voltaria para lá hoje a noite. Me aconcheguei mais nos lençóis, na esperança de dormir pelo menos um pouco mais. Em vão.

Agitada demais, decidi arrumar a casa. Tomei café vendo desenhos na TV, tentando não pensar nele. Só tentando.

Arrastei tudo do lugar, troquei as coisas da posição original, não parei por um segundo. Meu iPod estava no máximo, tocando musicas no aleatório, mas que no fundo, pareciam sempre se encaixar com minha vida.

"_Eu não estou caindo aos pedaços..."_

A casa estava mais arrumada do que jamais esteve. Cansada demais para qualquer coisa, fui tomar banho. Já passava da hora do almoço, daqui a pouco Carol chegaria.

Peguei minhas roupas e fui para o banheiro. Antes que eu fechasse a porta, o celular tocou.

E eu não estava preparada para o que vinha a seguir.

O nome dele piscando no visor me desestruturou completamente.

_Não seja idiota, Alison. _Foi o melhor que consegui fazer para não atender com a voz tremida.

- Anh... Alô?

- Ei, Mallory. – alguém podia se sentir tão bem e tão mal ao mesmo tempo como eu me sentia agora?

- Oi, Tyler. Algum problema? – minha voz soou tão indiferente, completamente diferente do caos que estava dentro de mim nesse momento.

- Não, só para avisar que estou indo levar a Carol aí, ok?

Ele estava vindo. Eu ia vê-lo depois de tudo. Ele queria me ver?

- Ah, sim, sim. Tudo bem. Até daqui a pouco.

- Até.

Esse foi o primeiro contato que tivemos em quase uma semana. Eu queria chorar, queria gritar, queria abraça-lo. A saudade acertou minha cara como um tapa.

Rezei com todas minhas forças para que ele viesse conversar comigo. Eu não ia insistir, não queria parecer uma daquelas garotas chicletes; eu tinha meu orgulho e ele era inabalável.

**-xx-**

Sobre expectativas: elas foram feitas para serem frustradas.

Tyler e Carol chegaram uns vinte minutos depois da ligação, mas tudo que eu ganhei dele foi um aceno de dentro do carro. Acenei de volta, com um sorriso fraco, sentindo o que restou se quebrar dentro de mim.

Caroline me abraçou quando entrou, seu cheirinho me reconfortando.

- Olha só, a Cinderella esteve aqui hoje? Que casa mais brilhante.

- Há há. Oi para você também. – afaguei o cabelo dela.

Desabamos no sofá, Carol com sua sacola lotada de guloseimas e filminhos.

- Você está péssima... – ela me encarou de verdade agora.

- Eu sabia que não seria fácil, só acho que devia ter me controlado enquanto pude.

Ela me abraçou forte, um daqueles abraços que conseguiam te passar toda a esperança e vontade de ver o lado bom da situação.

- Você se apaixonou, né? Eu sei que sim, ele também. Eu escutei ele falando com o Aidan. Nunca vi meu irmão assim.

Suspirei. Se Tyler estava sofrendo por que não vinha falar comigo e acertar tudo? Seja como for, eu queria vê-lo. Nem que fosse para terminar tudo de uma vez, doeria menos do que essa distancia, me matando aos poucos.

Ou talvez não.

A perspectiva de não ter mais Tyler em minha vida me fez sufocar o choro de novo. Eu estava de mãos atadas naquela situação, com o coração machucado e criando expectativas que tinham toda chance de se frustrarem.

Resolvi distrair a cabeça com Carol, comendo quilos de Fini e vendo todos os desenhos animados que ela tinha trazido para me animar. Era meio complicado desviar os pensamentos, já que a garotinha enroscada em mim rindo de Bob Esponja era a coisa mais próxima dele. Ainda assim, tentei aproveitar meu fim de semana com Carol; quando cansamos de ver desenhos, fomos preparar algo para jantar. Caçamos algumas receitas na internet, fizemos uma lasanha de frango e logo ficou tarde.

Lena permitiu que Carol dormisse comigo e foi o suficiente para que meu humor desse uma leve melhorada.

- Festa do pijama só de garotas. – Carol pulou na cama e eu consegui rir de verdade em quase uma semana.

Meu celular tocou, o nome dele aparecendo no visor. Meu coração descompassou mais uma vez e eu atendi, rezando que minha voz não falhasse.

- Oi...

- Oi, Mallie. – ele me chamou de Mallie. O suficiente para que meu peito apertasse. – Minha mãe mandou levar umas coisas da Carol para ela dormir aí, daqui a pouco passo por aí, certo?

- Uhun, pode ser.

- Até daqui a pouco. – e a ligação ficou muda.

Desabei na cama, tudo se agitando por dentro e eu estava sem rumo novamente.

- O que houve? – Carol parecia preocupada.

- Anh... Nada. Eu tô bem, de verdade. Vamos aprontar as coisas, certo?

Carol me ajudou a levar a TV para o quarto e arrumamos uma cabana em cima da cama usando alguns lençóis e prendedores de roupa.

A campainha tocou e eu suspirei, sem saber o que fazer.

- Mallie, – Carol segurou meu rosto – vou para o banho, ok? Pode trazer minha roupa, por favor? E diz para o desnaturado do meu irmão que eu mandei um beijo de boa noite.

Aquela menina era um perigo. Nesse momento eu estava apostando que ela armara tudo aquilo só para o irmão vir falar comigo e me senti mal. Tyler com certeza acharia que eu estava manipulando sua irmã.

- Já vai! – gritei quando ele tocou a campainha repetidamente.

Tyler parecia tão mal quanto eu. Nossas olheiras eram claramente notáveis, e as lagrimas subiram para minha garganta quando seus olhos se prenderam nos meus.

- Oi, Mallory.

De volta a estaca zero.

- Oi, Tyler. Obrigado por trazer as coisas da Carol. Nos já tínhamos improvisado alguma coisa, mas de qualquer forma... – eu tinha que calar a porra da boca. Parecia uma retardada sem filtro, tentando desesperadamente segurá-lo por mais um tempo aqui.

Peguei a mochila branca e rosa de Caroline da mão dele e coloquei no sofá. Ele continuou encostado na porta, sem falar nada, só me olhando inexpressivo.

- Quer entrar? Falar com sua irmã? Ela está no banho, daqui a pouco ela vem e... – ele puxou meu braço, encostando um dedo em meus lábios.

Tive a impressão de ouvi-lo sussurrar um "é tão difícil", mas não prestei atenção. Minha mente só conseguia focar na sensação de tê-lo tocando em mim novamente.

_(musica da cena: www . youtube watch? V =cKnqkFeJbFU- retira os espaços)_

**Beautiful Goodbye – Maroon 5**

- Posso falar com você? Só um pouco, prometo ser breve.

Eu nunca negaria nada a ele. Simples assim.

Sentamos nos degraus da varanda, olhando a rua vazia por um instante.

Lado a lado, mas não nos tocávamos. Tão perto e tão distante. Quanto tempo aquilo iria durar?

- Me desculpa. – escutei ele dizer baixinho.

- Eu também errei, devia ter te contado antes.

- É só que... É muita coisa para digerir. E eu fiquei assustado, confesso. Ainda estou na verdade.

Assenti com a cabeça, com medo de que, se falasse algo não conseguiria segurar as lagrimas que ameaçavam cair desde a hora que ele ligou.

- Me dá mais um tempo? Eu só preciso organizar minha mente, sei lá. Eu preciso tentar entender um pouco mais disso.

- Você não tem que me pedir nada, Tyler. De verdade. – Merda. Minha voz tremeu quando eu disse o nome dele. Respirei fundo, segurando o choro com força.

- Mallie... – a voz dele era baixa – Merda, não foi isso que eu tinha planejado.

Eu entendi o que ele quis dizer. Fomos rápido demais. Perdemos o freio e acabamos batendo.

O problema era: o que fazer agora? Tyler queria um tempo para pensar, e eu devia fazer o mesmo.

Só que não dava. Não dava para fingir que eu estava bem longe dele. Não dava para negar que eu o queria comigo o máximo que pudéssemos ficar juntos. Não dava para deixar para lá porque, sem querer, pegamos o rumo errado.

- A culpa não é sua. Tem coisas que não podemos controlar. – o aperto em meu peito estava cada vez pior. Eu desejei que ele fosse embora, ou me abraçasse. Qualquer coisa para acabar com aquele bolo de lagrimas entalado em minha garganta.

Ficamos sentados por um longo tempo, sem nos olhar, sem falar. Quando por dentro minha vontade era de me alinhar nos braços dele e me sentir segura como eu me sentia.

- Eu não voltei mais lá. – Não percebi que tinha dito aquilo até ouvir minha própria voz ressoando.

- Mallory, você não precisa me explicar mais na...

- Mas eu quero. Como eu disse, tem coisas que não podemos controlar. Acho que essa é uma delas.

Tarde demais, antes que eu pudesse conter, uma lagrima escorreu no canto do meu olho.

Tyler fez um ruído estranho, meio sufocado, meio angustiado. Sua mão se estendeu meio hesitante, seus dedos secando o canto do meu olho.

- Tem mesmo que doer tanto? – ele sussurrou.

- Eu me pergunto a mesma coisa todo dia.

Ele pegou minha mão e deixou seu polegar acariciar tranquilamente. Estava cada vez mais difícil conter a enxurrada e eu sabia que quando ele fosse, eu não ia aguentar. Pensei em mandar Carol voltar para casa com ele, não queria que ela me visse chorar.

- Eu tenho que ir, está ficando tarde. – nos levantamos, tanto a dizer e ao mesmo tempo nada.

- Tudo bem, eu vou... ajudar Carol a arrumar as coisas para irmos dormir.

Ele me puxou para perto antes que eu tivesse a chance de correr para dentro de casa.

- Promete que vai se cuidar.

Murmurei um uhun, sentindo o cheiro dele me atingir em cheio.

Não resisti quando ele me abraçou, tanta saudade contida sendo liberada aos pouquinhos. Foda-se o orgulho, não conseguia e nem podia mais segurar as lagrimas. Desabei agarrada a ele, minhas lagrimas ensopando sua camisa enquanto eu soluçava. Tyler me apertou tanto quanto pode, sussurrando "eu sinto muito" e "tudo vai ficar bem", mas eu sabia que era só uma tentativa de me confortar.

Ele deu beijinhos por todo meu rosto, secando as lagrimas aos poucos.

- Vamos dar um jeito nisso, Mallie, eu prometo. Só mais um tempo e vamos resolver isso, de um jeito ou de outro. – ele me apertou em seus braços e encostou os lábios em minha orelha. – Não sei quanto tempo mais aguento sem você, mas ao mesmo tempo, me sinto perdido, confuso.

Não respondi. Eu sabia que era coisa demais para ele e não ia pressioná-lo.

- Boa noite, Mallie. Por favor, se cuide. É a única coisa que eu te peço.

- Você também. Se cuide... – nenhum de nós ia dizer "fique bem". Era impossível ficarmos bem agora.

Seus lábios deixaram um beijo suave em minha testa e eu suspirei.

- A proposito, eu durmo com seu cheiro todas as noites. Dói menos.

Sorri debilmente e fiquei olhando enquanto ele entrava no carro e virava a esquina.

Para longe de mim, mais uma vez.

Eu ainda chorava quando escorreguei contra a porta, envolvendo meus braços no joelho. Tinha mesmo que ser tudo tão complicado. Eu sempre imaginei que amor seria uma coisa simples, um mais um igual a dois. Ou nesse caso, um mais um, igual a um.

Mas tudo que ficou em mim era saudade com um pouquinho de dor. Eu não sabia se Tyler havia me perdoado completamente e era por isso que ele pedira um tempo ou se ele estava apenas tentando entender os sentimentos.

Carol ficou de pé em minha frente, esperando que eu me levantasse. Peguei sua mão e fomos para o quarto. Não troquei de roupa, seu cheiro estava todo em minha blusa e do mesmo jeito que ele, aquilo fazia a dor diminuir. Deixei que Carol fizesse cafuné em mim até que, cansada de chorar, dormi.

**-xx-**

Domingo se passou mais calmo. Lena e Leo vieram buscar Carol um pouco depois de escurecer e eu comecei a aprontar as coisas para o trabalho na segunda de manhã.

Tentei ler um livro para distrair antes de dormir, meu iPod carregava na tomada do outro lado do quarto. Estava bastante entretida na historia quando meu celular vibrou. E vibrou de novo. Continuava vibrando. Mas não era uma chamada.

Sms's chegavam initerruptamente. Meus olhos encheram de agua – nossa, eu estava uma merda com tudo isso. Era fodidamente irritante chorar a todo instante, eu parecia a porra de uma garotinha iludida – quando eu percebi o que elas formavam juntas.

Quando a ultima mensagem chegou, eu fiquei olhando por um longo tempo, sentindo a dor diminuir e a saudade sufocar.

"_No one ever said it would be so hard__... __I'm going back to the start."_

Sim, estávamos de volta ao começo.

**-xx-**

* * *

**se eu contar pra vocês como eu chorei escrevendo esse capítulo, vocês não vão acreditar.**

**eu passei o dia escutando toda discografia do Maroon 5 para conseguir que ficasse do jeito que eu queria, eu espero que tenha passado para vocês exatamente a confusão deles. deu pra perceber que eles meio que se perderam neles mesmos né? agora vamos ver como eles vão fazer para se reencontrarem. principalmente o Ty.**

**gente, vocês não querem o outtake da Mallory não é? poxa, nada de chegarmos em 40 reviews. mas mesmo assim, muito obrigada a todas que comentaram e bem vinda Lu!**

**as vezes posto alguns picspoillers em meu tumblr e no twitter, então, sintam-se a vontade para seguir.**

**me deixem saber o que acharam, amo ler as reviews de vocês!**

**agora deixa eu voltar pro show da Tay. até quarta que vem bjsssssssssssssss**


	12. Sometimes I Just Want It To Slow Down

**oi todo mundo! lá embaixo nós conversamos ok?**

**capítulo inspirado na musica Rainy Day, do Coldplay.**

**enjoy it (:**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 - ****Sometimes I Just Want It To Slow Down**

**(PDV Mallory)**

A chuva batia no vidro da janela enquanto eu arrumava meus cabelos. Resmunguei comigo mesma sobre não gostar de sair na chuva, estragar a barra da minha calça e encher meu tênis de agua a caminho do shopping.

Meu celular vibrou nesse exato momento.

_*você também já teve vontade de largar tudo e simplesmente tomar um banho de chuva? Eu gostaria de poder fazer isso agora. Bom dia, Mallory.*_

Sorri com a mensagem. Aos poucos, eu estava recuperando Tyler. Primeiro, como amigo e, talvez quem sabe logo ou não, como o homem que eu amava.

Isso não impedia que aquele pequeno vazio ainda me incomodasse. Eu o queria comigo; não que ele não estivesse. Nós estávamos tentando, mesmo que não fosse como antes. Porque sempre iriamos querer ir rápido demais e não devíamos, não podíamos perder o controle novamente.

Eu vivia com aquele nada tão doce em mim. Dia após dia.

A dor ainda surgia, a noite, quando eu queria desesperadamente ele por perto. Quando eu via algo que me lembrava ele. Ou simplesmente quando deixava meus pensamentos vagarem sem sentido.

Talvez amor fosse sinônimo de estupidez, eu não podia duvidar dessa teoria.

Peguei minha capa de chuva e saí para o trabalho. Era assim, sobrevivendo, sorrindo pela metade. De certa forma, colhendo o que plantei.

Alguma coisa dentro de mim se aqueceu. Os dias chuvosos não duravam para sempre.

* * *

**(PDV Tyler)**

Poderia dizer que estava satisfeito com as aulas naquela manhã. Quarta feira não era meu dia favorito da semana, mas desde que eu tinha achado algum rumo em minha vida no sábado à noite, os dias voltaram a fazer mais sentido.

Eu estava tentando compensar pela semana que passei afundado em duvidas, sentimentos, saudades e principalmente, em convicções.

Porque eu estava apaixonado. E isso era tudo que eu sabia.

Sem nem ao menos me permitir, eu me apaixonara por aquela garotinha petulante, de olhos faiscantes e boca suja. Antes que eu conseguisse pensar se devia ou não, eu era dela. Meu coração era dela. Todo e completamente.

Então, as verdades vieram a tona. Eu sabia que ela tinha um segredo. Mas minha guarda estava baixa, eu não estava pronto para algo daquele tipo. E depois da irritação inicial, a mágoa conquistou um espaço no meu peito. Com o passar dos dias, pena, saudades e aquele sentimento de proteção me tomaram com força.

Me lembrei da primeira vez que a encontrei. Diretamente em meus braços, numa rua escura a noite... Agora tudo fazia sentido.

Eu não podia julga-la. Ela tinha suas razões, embora não fossem tão nobres, e quem era para julgá-la? Mallory só tinha 16 anos e já passara por tantas coisas ruins que meu coração afundou com o peso de seu caminho.

Nas noites que passei em claro, lutando para não pegar o telefone e dizer a ela o quanto eu a queria comigo, pensei em tudo o que acontecera, como havia chegado naquele ponto e o que eu faria a partir de agora. A única conclusão que consegui chegar foi que, por mais magoado que eu estivesse, eu não ia conseguir continuar sem ela.

Siga em frente, Aidan havia me dito. Eu quase ri de tamanha insanidade. Seguir sem ela? Eu acho que não.

Mas, de certa forma, eu ainda não estava pronto de voltar para onde paramos. Tudo tinha ido depressa demais, nos perdemos no meio do caminho e precisávamos recomeçar. E dessa vez daria certo.

Sábado tinha sido como uma lufada de ar em meus pulmões que pareciam submersos desde quando tudo ruiu. Eu sentia tudo se descontrolando dentro de mim quando ouvia sua voz pelo telefone. Carol e minha mãe estavam dispostas a dar um empurrãozinho e eu fingir não notar quando elas cochichavam na cozinha.

Tê-la em meus braços e não poder beijá-la foi insuportável. Me mantive distante quando tudo que queria era coloca-la em meu colo e fazer com que aquela dor nela parasse. Conseguia perceber que ela sentia o mesmo que eu e aquilo me sufocava, eu queria mais.

Eu a queria.

Eu a amava.

E era por isso que estava disposto a arrumar as coisas. Porque não dava para fugir, e quando eu tentava, só ficava mais próximo. E era por isso, que agora eu estava ligando para minha irmãzinha sabichona, tentando me manter mais próximo, já que essa era a única solução.

- Menina mais linda da minha vida. – eu disse assim que ela atendeu.

- Acho que você ligou errado, caro Keats. O numero da Mallie é outro.

- Eu sei bem o numero da Mallie, e por falar nisso, é sobre ela mesmo que eu quero falar.

- Claro que é. Então, o que foi? – ela respondeu distraída e eu pude ouvir vozes infantis ao fundo.

- Vamos almoçar com ela?

- Por que mesmo você me faz esse tipo de perguntas? Não é mais simples vir aqui me buscar e seguirmos para o shopping? Às vezes acho que você deixou a inteligência no útero da mamãe.

- E você ficou com ela toda para você, né?

- Fazer o que? Sou especial da minha forma. Então, estou esperando aqui, ok? A Mallory sempre sai para almoçar as quinze para uma, temos algum tempinho.

- Certo, até daqui a pouco.

Com o coração palpitando meio esquisito, entrei no carro, pensando se essa era a melhor forma de recomeçar tudo.

Porque às vezes, eu só queria que tudo rolasse mais devagar.

Quando cheguei a escola de Caroline, ela estava na portaria com uma menininha pouco menor do que ela; as duas riam, era bom ver minha irmã assim.

**xOoX**

- Olá, senhoritas.

- Keats! – ela me abraçou como sempre fazia. Eu a chamava de bicho preguiça quando era menor. Incrível como essas menininhas cresciam tão rápido.

- Minha irmãzinha favorita – apertei a bochecha dela, recebendo um tapa na mão. – Então, com fome? Eu estou morto de fome.

- Eu sei que fome você tem, Tyler Keats... – ela riu balançando a cabeça. – Ah, Keats, essa é a Paige, ela é da minha classe. Poderíamos dar uma carona para ela? Ela vai encontrar a irmã no shopping também.

- Claro que sim, nem precisava pedir. Vamos então, senhoritas.

Caroline e a amiga cochicharam o caminho todo. Elas falavam principalmente sobre livros e eu me surpreendi como garotas de doze anos podiam ser tão apaixonadas por leitura. Pelo meu conhecimento leigo do mundo feminino, era nessa idade em que elas eram obcecadas pelos ídolos teen do momento e começavam a se interessar por garotos.

Minha irmã sempre foi fora dos padrões. E era especial do jeito dela.

Fiquei um pouquinho surpreso ao descobrir que a irmã de Paige trabalhava na mesma loja que Mallory; Caroline estava agindo estranha de repente e eu poderia apostar que seu modo cupido estava ativado. Essa menina não se cansaria até conseguir deixar o mundo do jeito que ela queria.

E dessa vez, estávamos imaginando um mundo igual.

Nasci e cresci em Nova York, isso quer dizer que há 21 anos eu sei cada caminho dessa região, eu conheço esconderijos no Central Park, eu já percorri cada avenida com Michael. Poucas coisas me surpreendiam ou me assustavam.

E ainda assim, nada me afetava tanto a ponto de me deixar sem reação como ela.

Mallory conseguia o melhor e o pior de mim, de um jeito que eu ainda estava procurando explicar. A cara surpresa dela quando eu cruzei a porta da loja com as duas meninas do meu lado... era adorável e engraçada ao mesmo tempo. Eu tinha que me controlar para não sair correndo e abraça-la como eu queria.

Isso aí, Tyler. Um poço de inconstância e antíteses. Continue assim e veremos que não dá para sair do lugar.

Paige e Caroline já estavam conversando com as meninas, mas eu continuava encostado perto da porta. Mallory estava atendendo alguns clientes e eu a observava de longe, vendo a ser tão responsável e adulta.

Ela sussurrou um oi para mim e eu sorri em resposta. Era engraçado vê-la suspirando ao mesmo tempo que tentava me mostrar que estava forte.

Se eu desmoronava por dentro, podia muito bem imaginar como ela estava. Era muito fácil fingir estar bem, colocar um sorriso no rosto quando por dentro eu só a queria perto de mim.

Quando Lucy avisou que as meninas poderiam ir almoçar, ela praticamente pulou o balcão e abraçou Caroline. Não podia negar que a amizade delas duas era uma das coisas mais puras que eu já vira.

E então ela se aproximou.

- Oi, Ty.

- Oi, Mallie.

Toda aquela tensão e um momento estranho sobre o que fazer ou que não fazer , durou muito mais do que esperado. Eu sentia que todos estavam nos observando, então a abracei de leve.

Eu pude sentir o coração de Mallory batendo meio descompassado quando seus braços involuntariamente rodearam meu pescoço.

- Por que eu sempre sinto sua falta? – perguntei. Ela riu baixinho, encostada em mim.

- Porque eu sou maravilhosa e ninguém pode viver sem mim. – Mallory fez uma carinha tão linda... por Deus, eu queria enchê-la de beijos.

- Tem certeza que você não é irmã da Caroline?

- Prefiro não ser, ou iriamos queimar no inferno depois de todo aquele incesto...

Ela me olhou quase como daquele jeito e eu não pude evitar lembrar daquela noite.

Não notei que ficamos presos em nossa bolha até Caroline chamar:

- Então, vamos almoçar ou não? Alguém me disse que estava morto de fome...

- E estou, querida irmãzinha. Mallie, você vem com a gente, né?

Ela sorriu e saiu e com Carol. Percebendo que eu não ia, me olhou por cima do ombro e chamou:

- Vai ficar aí parado, Ty?

Maldita menina petulante. Ela me tinha nas mãos.

* * *

**(PDV Mallory)**

O que tinha tudo para ser mais um dia monótono, se tornou tão bom quando Caroline e Tyler vieram me buscar para o almoço.

Tyler insistiu em que fossemos comer na Mc Donalds e eu ri quando ele comprou o tão difamado Mc Flurry.

- Não precisamos esquecer isso. – ele comentou me entregando a colher.

Eu não pretendia esquecer, não mesmo. Como eu sequer poderia pensar em meu primeiro beijo?

Nossa conversa era boba, ele me fazia rir a todo momento e Caroline tacou uma batatinha na minha cara. Encarei-a, incrédula e ela ria junto com o irmão.

Eu merecia essa família.

- Mallie, vai fazer o que sábado? – Carol mordeu sua tortinha de maçã, se sujando com o recheio. Peguei um guardanapo limpando o rosto dela, e ela continuava a rir.

- O que deu na senhorita que está toda risonha hoje? E respondendo sua pergunta, eu tenho que... estudar.

Abaixei a cabeça, Tyler e Caroline me encarando, curiosidade emanando dos dois.

- Estudar para quê? – Tyler levantou meu queixo, me fazendo olhar para ele.

- A Lois, ela conseguiu uma bolsa numa escola em Long Island, e eu vou fazer uma prova para saber em que serie vou me matricular.

Eles estavam sorrindo e eu senti de novo aquela coisa boa; fiquei feliz de saber que apesar de tudo, ainda tinha alguém para dividir minhas conquistas.

- Quando você parou de estudar, estava em que serie?

- Era caloura, fiz metade do primeiro ano. Acho que vou voltar de onde parei.

- Mas e o trabalho, como vai ficar?

- Meu turno na loja vai começar as 17h00, logo que eu sair do colégio venho para cá. De metrô. Isso é, se eu passar.

- E você vai – Caroline quase gritou de tanta empolgação. – Ah, Mallie, que ótimo isso.

Antes que alguém dissesse mais alguma coisa, Paige chegou.

- Carol, você ainda vai querer ir à livraria? Podemos comprar Clockwork Princess* hoje.

Caroline deu um pulo da cadeira, enfiando o resto da tortinha na boca.

- Desculpem largar vocês aqui, mas é caso de necessidade literária. Keats, te encontro as quatro? A lista de livros para hoje é enorme.

- Claro, Carol, pode ir lá. – ele riu e as meninas correram em direção à escada rolante.

Estranho poderia definir o clima que pairava entre nós. Por duas vezes eu senti que Tyler esticava a mão para segurar a minha, e eu não podia negar que só queria agir como mais um casal adolescente.

Não éramos um casal no momento.

Estávamos dando uma volta pelo shopping, andando tão perto quanto podíamos sem nos tocar. Lucy me liberara por um tempinho, ela era a única que sabia tudo que acontecia entre Ty e eu.

- Vocês precisam recomeçar, pode ir.

Foi só o que ela me disse quando eu perguntei se podia ter meia hora a mais de almoço.

Não tinha muita gente na área aberta do shopping dia de semana, estávamos parcialmente a sós. E sempre estávamos, na nossa bolha, inconscientemente nos inclinando um para o outro.

- Então... Vai precisar de ajuda para estudar no sábado? Quero dizer, eu tenho algumas provas na semana que vem, poderíamos estudar juntos, se você quiser...

Desculpas. Estávamos vivendo assim desde sábado. Desculpas para trocar sms, desculpas para almoçar juntos, desculpas para estudar. Parecia simples.

- Claro, claro. Traz a Carol também, ela faz biscoitos em dia de estudo e eu amo os biscoitos dela, os meus sempre ficam secos.

Estávamos rindo novamente e, em mais um de nossos impulsos, estávamos abraçados.

- Você não faz a menor noção do quanto isso me acalma... – ele apoiou o queixo em minha cabeça.

_(Música da cena: www . youtube watch ? v=v3SQTOZO36E – tira os espaços) _

**Sutilmente – Skank**

Eu poderia ter respondido, mas não queria que nada interrompesse aquilo. Porque se os abraços dele fossem tudo o que eu poderia ter por enquanto, eu aceitaria de bom grado.

Quando nos afastamos, eu sustentei o olhar dele no meu por algum tempo, incapaz de acabar com a magia do momento.

Como se nenhum tempo do mundo fosse suficiente, subimos as escadas rolantes para encontrar as meninas na livraria.

As meninas estavam entretidas com pilhas de livros, eu nem queria imaginar o rombo no cartão de credito que Caroline faria.

- Ah, olha só, vocês apareceram.

Carol riu, e só então notamos nossas mãos dadas.

Quando foi que isso aconteceu?

- Dona Caroline, a senhorita pretende tirar da sua mesada para pagar todos esses livros? – Tyler examinou a pilha de livros. Eu conhecia alguns dali, outros nunca ouvira falar.

- Em parte. Mamãe aumentou o valor um pouquinho. Qual é Keats, eu estou pedindo para comprar livros! E olha, eu estou comprando até uns para Mallory!

- Para mim? Mas, Carol, eu...

- Nada disso, você nunca leu John Green? Pois devia. – ela me passou três livros e eu examinei as capas, lindas.

- Anh... obrigada.

As meninas enfim terminaram as compras e eu acompanhei Tyler e Caroline até o estacionamento. Paige ficaria na loja conosco até a hora de ir embora com Lucy.

- Sábado, as 10h00, está bem para você?

- Uhun.

Mais uma vez ficamos sem saber o que fazer. Ou na verdade, sempre soubemos.

Como há semanas atrás, Tyler beijou o canto da minha boca, sem tocar de verdade meus lábios.

- Eu adoro isso... – confessei.

- Eu sei...

- Eu queria mais.

- Eu também... – Tyler era impossível com aquela carinha de pidão dele.

- Quem sabe você me convença no sábado.

Ele riu, me abraçou e entrou no carro.

Paige estava rindo quando voltamos para loja.

- Que foi? – perguntei curiosa.

- Vocês são um casal tão fofo.

- Ah, não somos bem um casal. Quer dizer, somos, mas não assim... ai Paige é complicado.

- É por isso que eu vivo nesse mundo dos livros. O amor é mais fácil.

Olhei a sacola com meus livros que Caroline me dera. O amor nos livros era realmente mais fácil, quem sabe eu não podia transformar minha historia com Tyler num livro?

Isso, Mallory, invente bastante coisa na cabeça.

Como eu disse, irracional.

Voltamos para loja; eu trabalhei o resto da hora que faltava para ir embora e Lucy me deu uma carona para casa.

Cheguei em casa ansiosa para dar uma olhadinha nos livros que Carol me dera. Decidir começar pelo mais bonito, capa azul, branca e preta. A historia parecia incrível, e eu me vi presa desde a primeira pagina.

"_Faltando pouco para eu completar meu décimo sétimo ano de vida minha mãe resolveu que eu estava deprimida, provavelmente porque quase nunca saía de casa, passava horas na cama, lia o mesmo livro várias vezes..."**_

Não podia negar, eu estava ansiosa para sábado. Eu tinha a leve sensação que Tyler iria me convencer _muito_ bem.

**-xx-**

* * *

*Clockwork Princess, no Brasil, Princesa Mecânica, é o terceiro livro da série As Peças Infernais, um preludio de Instrumentos Mortais da Cassandra Clare.

**Alguém sabe de que livro é essa cena? Hihi quem souber me conta nas reviews, e quem não souber... O.k. ;)

**e eu voltei. nem preciso pedir desculpas por não postar semana passada, né? qual é, teve surto! depois de 2 meses e 17 dias. totalmente aceitavel. ou não :D**

**gente, esse capitulo já estava pronto mas daí o netbook deu problema - de novo, pois é - e eu tive que redigitar tudo. e pra falar a verdade, gostei mais desse novo do que o de antes.**

**quem adivinha quais os três livros do John a Carol deu a Mallie? facil né? eu já li os três :)**

**sinto que o tão esperado outtake vem essa ainda. não sei, depende de vocês (indireta para lady Alessandra, bjao). para as meninas que não viram o lindo e misterioso picspoiller que pus no facebook, vou colocar no tumblr e trago o link no outtake.**

**é isso, até quarta que vem e comentem, porque essa é a melhor parte :***


	13. If You Love Me, Why'd You Let Me Go?

**oi oi todo mundo!**

**the fofice is back! não aguentem e trouxe todo amorzinho de volta, espero que vocês gostem.**

**capitulo inspirado em Violet Hill, do Coldplay (links lá embaixo)**

**enjooooooy it!**

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – If You Love Me, Why'd You Let Me Go?**

**(PDV Mallory)**

Eu estava tão ansiosa para sábado que nem percebi como os dias passaram rápido.

A luz de uma manhã fria no fim de outubro me despertou, como de costume.

O relógio marcava 09h52min a.m.

- Puta que pariu. – enfiei a cara no travesseiro, bufando.

Pouco menos de dez minutos para Tyler e Caroline chegarem e eu havia perdido a hora.

Me peguei rindo sem saber porque. Ok, na verdade eu sabia, o motivo sempre seria o mesmo. E por mais que fosse só como amigo, me animei com a ideia de tê-lo por perto durante o dia.

A ideia de levantar não parecia nada tentadora e eu me espreguicei, querendo passar o resto do dia na cama. O livro que Caroline me dera era maravilhoso e fiquei lendo até quase o dia clarear. Minhas pálpebras pesaram e eu já sentia o sono me envolver de novo quando uma claridade forte me atordoou.

- Bom dia, luz do sol.

- Caroline, quando foi que você entrou aqui? – levantei, ajeitando os cabelos e esfregando os olhos.

- Achei que você tivesse me visto, mas aí reparei que você estava mesmo cochilando. Passou a noite conversando com meu irmão de novo?

Pirralha intrometida, essa era minha Carol.

- Na verdade, eu passei a noite com Augustus Waters, só para sua informação. Carol, ele vai morrer?

Ela me deu as costas, fingindo olhar alguma coisa na penteadeira.

- Se eu te disser que sim, você não vai parar de ler, vai?

- Na verdade, eu só queria me preparar emocionalmente.

Interrompendo o que seria o spoiller do século, Tyler colocou a cabeça na porta do quarto.

- Mallie, você acordou agora mesmo?

Assenti com a cabeça, ainda enrolada nos lençóis. Ele riu e entrou no quarto – por que ele sempre parecia perfeito e arrumado, mesmo quando não estava arrumado?

- Mallie, está com fome? Vou trazer alguma coisa para você. – Caroline nem ao menos me deu chance de resposta. Correu para cozinha me deixando a sós com o irmão.

Maldita menininha.

- Bom dia, senhorita – Tyler se jogou na cama, me beijando na bochecha.

- Bom dia, Ty. Pode pelo menos esperar enquanto eu escovo os dentes?

Ele riu, tomando meu travesseiro e abraçando-o.

Travesseiro desgraçado. Era meu lugar ali.

E atingindo níveis de loucura inimagináveis, eu estava com ciúmes de um travesseiro. Irracionalidade ilimitada, olá.

- Mallie? – ele chamou quando eu cambaleei em direção ao banheiro, ainda tonta de sono.

- Hm?

- Essa calcinha é _aquela calcinha_?

Mostrei o dedo do meio pra ele, que ficou rindo na cama.

Me perguntava se algum dia iriamos esquecer aquela noite e algo me dizia que definitivamente não.

Ele parecia preso em pensamentos quando eu voltei para o quarto. Peguei um short o guarda roupa e vesti antes que a calcinha rendesse mais piadinhas.

- Posso saber em que tanto pensa? – parei em frente a ele, que envolveu os braços em minha cintura.

- Em tudo. Em nós. No que vamos fazer.

- Entendo...

Abracei-o pelo pescoço, sentindo o cabelo dele fazer cócegas em meu pescoço.

- Isso devia ser simples, né?

- Nunca é.

- Me deixa te convencer... – ele pediu, lembrando a conversa no shopping.

- O combinado era estudar.

Ele fez um bico engraçado e eu me controlei para não rir da cara dele. O tempo era uma coisa muito desconexa. Há duas semanas estávamos almoçando na casa dele, com a família dele. Há uma semana estávamos sangrando por dentro, completamente sem rumo.

Agora só queríamos recomeçar. Sem mentiras, sem segredos.

Ainda era cedo, de certa forma. Ou talvez não fosse.

Eu conhecia Tyler há mais de um mês e só agora havia me dado conta. Como eu disse, tempo desconexo.

- Mallie, o café tá pronto. – Carol gritou da cozinha e eu me afastei de Tyler.

- Vem, eu estou morrendo de fome. – puxei ele pela mão, tirando-o da cama.

Tudo pareceu um flash então. Em um segundo eu estava na porta do quarto, e no outro, minha boca estava na dele. Tyler me puxou tão rápido e me beijou mais rápido ainda. Mal tive tempo de perceber o que acontecia e ele já tinha me soltado.

Que. Porra. Foi. Essa?

Tyler passou com a maior tranquilidade por mim, como se não tivesse simplesmente me agarrado do nada na porta do quarto.

- Que cara é essa, Mallie? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Eu queria rir. Queria gritar. Queria mandar Tyler para um lugar nada agradável.

- Anh? Ah, não, nada, não foi nada, Carol. Então, isso é suco de laranja? – enchi um copo e minha boca salivou. – Tia Lois vai ficar feliz em saber que as frutas não vão ficar aí apodrecendo.

- Porque a senhorita é preguiçosa até para comer. – Caroline riu. – Tyler, para de ser porco.

O porco em questão estava colocando geleia na torradinha e lambendo, sem comer.

- Eu espero sinceramente que você coma tudo isso depois. – Reclamei sem olhar diretamente para ele.

Tyler fez um som engraçado e continuou fazendo porcaria. Caroline revirou os olhos, resmungando algo sobre infantilidade.

- Então, vocês vão começar a estudar agora ou depois do almoço?

- Agora, de preferência. E por que a senhorita não trouxe os cadernos também?

- Porque graças as forças divinas superiores, eu não tenho avaliação essa semana e fiz toda lição de casa ontem. Se vocês não se importarem, vou me concentrar em meu livro e fazer uns desenhos.

Terminamos de tomar café, com Tyler jogando farelos de pão em meu cabelo e Caroline rindo e resmungando. Arrumamos a cozinha cantando Beyoncé e finalmente pude pegar tudo que precisava para começar a estudar.

Carol ficou na sala vendo algum seriado enquanto Tyler e eu nos espalhamos no chão do quarto, com cadernos e livros em volta de nós. Por algumas horas, tudo que escutávamos era o chiado leve dos lápis sobre o papel, os tics da calculadora e as paginas passando.

- Que horas são? – a voz dele me distraiu.

- Hm? Ah, quase uma da tarde. Está com fome? Podemos fazer uma pausa para almoçar e depois continuamos.

- Tá, pode ser.

Arrumamos os livros no canto do quarto; eu ainda estava distraída com umas questões de biologia, quando Tyler me puxou pelo braço, dessa vez devagar.

- Ei, olha para mim.

- Que é?

- Ficou chateada por causa do beijo? Desculpa, Mallie.

- Não, eu não fiquei chateada, de verdade. Só... fui pega de surpresa.

Eu devia afasta-lo. Eu devia dizer que não. Devia me focar no nosso plano de recomeçar aos poucos.

Mas eu não resisti, porque eu ainda era dele.

Não percebi o quanto sentia falta de tudo aquilo até ter de volta. Era doce, era lento e era melhor do que eu lembrava.

Por mais que eu estivesse medo de ir rápido de novo, não trocaria nada por ter aquele momento novamente.

Mãos, boca, tudo. Tyler me tirava da realidade tão rápido, as vezes não conseguia assimilar o que era realidade e o que não era.

- Eu não disse que você tinha me convencido... – murmurei com a boca dele ainda encostada na minha.

- Mesmo depois disso? – ele retomou o beijo, comecei a achar que poderia passar o dia inteiro grudada nele.

Não havia noção de espaço, de tempo, de nada. Estávamos em pé no meio do quarto, e tudo que me importava era que eu estava onde queria estar.

- Vocês dois não vão... Ah, claro. – Caroline abriu a porta de vez, nos pegando de surpresa. – Eu devia ter desconfiado essa demora toda. Bonito estudo, vocês dois.

- Sim, Caroline, nós já estamos indo almoçar. E tira esse sorrisinho convencido da cara. Você é tão irritante quando quer.

- Ué, Mallie, o que foi que eu disse?

Dei as costas para ela, sem soltar da mão dele.

- Só para avisar, vamos comer Cup Noodles. Desculpe, estou sem criatividade hoje.

- Preguiçosa.

- Cale a boca e vá esquentar a agua. Dona Caroline, a senhorita está muito impertinente hoje.

- Só estou falando a verdade, com licença.

**-xx-**

Eu só poderia definir esse sábado como maravilhoso. Depois de estudar mais um tempo com Tyler – tentando espantar as interrupções dele – Carol nos chamou para assistir uns _filmes que ela havia escolhido._

Caroline era uma menininha macabra. A lista de filmes de terror dela era de fazer inveja a qualquer colecionador. E como se o mundo ou que quer que fosse estivesse tentando me fazer realmente ficar com medo, cada trovão era um pulo que eu dava.

- Carol, será que a gente não pode ver outra coisa? – ela fingiu nem me ouvir – Que merda, tinha que começar a chover bem agora?

- Vem pra cá, reclamona. – Me embolei no colo de Tyler, fingindo prestar atenção no filme grotesco que passava na TV.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Caroline, muda esse filme, cara, eu vou vomitar. – escondi o rosto no pescoço de Tyler, o estomago embrulhado.

- Carol, não tinha filme menos nojento, não? – Tyler pegou a capa do DVD, tentando ler no escuro. – "A Centopeia Humana", que horror.

- Vocês dois são tão cheios de frescuras. Toda vez que vamos ver um filme de terror é isso. Se é o Exorcista, tem nojo e tem medo de demônio, agora ficam aí com medo de um filminho tão mal produzido como esse. Fracotes.

Suspirei, arrastando Tyler para o quarto.

- Ei, vocês dois. – Caroline gritou – lembrem que ainda tem criança nessa residência. Sem gemidos altos, por favor.

Tyler riu e eu fingir ignorar. Carol engraçadinha.

- Sem palhaçadas, só me beija.

- Ok, comandante. – ele riu, beijando meu pescoço. – Quando foi que a senhorita se tornou tão mandona, hein?

- Não sou mandona... Tá, só um pouco. É que, não sei, não é nem mandar nas pessoas, é não admitir que me digam o que eu devo ou não fazer...

- E se eu disser que você tem que me beijar agora.

- Eu vou negar, só para te provar que nem você pode mandar em mim. E então eu iria te fazer me beijar, pra te provar que eu consigo o que eu quero.

- Tudo bem, game over para mim. – sua testa encostou na minha. – eu sou seu, Alison.

Era possível sentir o coração bater tão rápido e continuar viva?

Essa era a parte que eu acordava de um sonho, ou percebia que fui enganada por meu próprio cérebro.

- Diz de novo. – pedi, ainda deslumbrada. Isso podia ser mesmo verdade?

- Minha Alison. Você tem um nome tão lindo...

Ótima hora para agir feito idiota, Mallory. Perfeito.

Eu sentia as lágrimas quentes escorrendo no canto dos meus olhos. De repente Tyler pareceu alarmado, enxugando meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

- O que foi? Mallie, o que você tem?

- Nada... – eu ri, enxugando os olhos com as costas da mão. – Eu estou bem, de verdade. É só que... a ultima vez que alguém me chamou de Alison desse jeito, foi a minha mãe. Quero dizer, a Carol me chama assim às vezes, mas...

Ele me abraçou, forte e quente, meu lugar preferido no mundo.

- Mas você é minha Alison. – existem olhares e existem _olhares. _Eu sempre amoleceria quando ele me olhasse daquele jeito.

E eu não conseguiria mais mentir.

- Você não ajuda com a ideia de ir com calma desse jeito...

- Ao meu ver, calma está soando como tortura. – Tyler reclamou.

- Eu sei. De verdade, eu sei.

Esquecendo tudo, só por um momento, me deixei levar pelos beijos dele. E daí que talvez amanhã voltaríamos ao ritmo lento? Não tinha problema.

Comecei a cochilar enroscada nele, o mundo desabando lá fora. Eu sabia que já devia ser tarde, que Carol estava sozinha na sala vendo filmes assustadores e que eles deviam ter ido embora.

- Ty...

- Hm? – ele fazia um carinho tão bom e tão gostoso em meu cabelo, o sono chegava aos poucos.

- Dorme aqui. Você e Carol, esta tarde e toda essa chuva, amanhã vocês vão...

- Uhun... – ele beijou meu pescoço. E de novo. E de novo.

- Oh, meu deus, Tyler... – mordi o lábio com força, mal me contendo. – Ty, a sua irmã está na sala, ela vai ouvir.

Ele não me ouvia, completamente disposto a me irritar, ou o contrario.

Eu conseguia ver os hematomas roxos que ficariam no dia seguinte, mas como a bela vadia que morava em mim assumia o controle nessas condições, eu vergonhosamente me imprensei contra ele, gemendo baixo.

- Mallory, não brinca assim.

- Qual o problema, Ty? Só você pode provocar aqui?

- Achei que você tivesse dito que a Carol estava na sala escutando. – ele levantou da cama.

- Tyleeeeeeer, onde você vai?

- Olha só, quanta manha. – ele me beijou devagar, sem intenção de levantar de novo. Eu agarrei a gola da camisa dele, esperando que ele cedesse. – Mallie, me deixa ir ver como a Carol está, eu volto pra você, tá? Para de fazer beicinho, vai.

Levantei da cama, indo olhar Carol enquanto Tyler foi ligar para mãe, avisando que ficaria aqui.

Caroline dormia, esparramada no sofá. Fiquei com pena de deixa-la deitada daquele jeito, mas não podia deixar que ela desse um jeito no pescoço dormindo assim.

- Carol... – balancei ela de leve – Carol, você vai machucar as costas assim.

- Hm? Mallie. Que foi? Cadê o Keats?

- Ele está ligando pra avisar que vocês vão dormir aqui, está tarde e chovendo demais pra vocês irem embora.

- Ah, sim. – ela parou por um instante e fez uma careta engraçada. – Me diga, por favor, que eu vou dormir aqui na sala. Não me obrigue a dormir com você e meu irmão, é constrangedor demais.

Eu ri alto, catando os DVD's espalhados.

- Vem pegar os travesseiros e larga de gracinhas.

Tyler estava na janela do quarto, rindo de algo e pelo palavrão, desconfiei que fosse Aidan no celular com ele.

- Mallie? – Caroline chamou baixo, pegando uns lençóis no guarda roupa.

- Hm?

- Você e o Keats estão... você sabe.

- Meu Deus, não Caroline! Não, quer dizer, ainda não. Você sabe, ai meu deus, por que estou discutindo isso com uma menininha de 12 anos?

- Foi só uma pergunta, ok? E eu sei o suficiente para saber que dormi numa cama com vocês dois do lado seria o fim. Mesmo que vocês ainda não estejam transando.

- Eu definitivamente vou fingir que não ouvi minha adorável, doce e inocente irmãzinha falando de assuntos que não dizem respeito a ela. – Tyler estava horrorizado, abraçando Carol e sussurrando algo como "minha bebê inocente."

- Tá bom, Keats, pode me soltar. Só perguntei para me certificar, seu dramático. Boa noite vocês.

Eu caí na cama rindo alto, Tyler ainda em choque, murmurando coisas sem nexo.

- Acabou?

- Desculpa é só... – Tyler parecia desesperado, me controlei para não rir – Mallie, a Carol estava mesmo falando sobre essas coisas com você?

- Quer se acalmar? Caroline tem quase 13 anos, e você não acha que sua mãe nunca falou com isso sobre ela? Ah, Ty, tenha dó! Todas as mães falam o básico sobre sexo com as filhas. É tipo, regra da primeira menstruação. Você não acha que foi chocante ouvir da minha mãe "você sabe que a partir de agora, se você transar sem camisinha vai engravidar, né?". Eu tinha 11 malditos anos. E depois ela me abraçou e falou "está tudo bem, filhinha, é só sangue".

Eu ri, era bom me lembrar da minha mãe assim, não doía tanto.

- Você era uma filha maravilhosa, tenho certeza de que foi muito amada.

- Fui sim, eu tive os melhores pais que uma criança poderia ter...

Tyler me abraçou, sabendo que esse assunto dos meus pais sempre mexia demais comigo; sentia falta demais deles, mas em algum lugar eu sabia que eles não iriam querer me ver triste por isso.

- Faz aquilo de novo? – pedi, me ajeitando nos travesseiros.

- Aquilo o que?

- Aquele carinho em meu cabelo, é tão bom...

Ele se aconchegou do meu lado e eu apoiei minha cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

- Juro a você que se eu pudesse, dormiria o resto da minha vida com você. Só pra poder ver o jeito como sua boca faz um biquinho engraçado quando você dorme, e como você parece nem ser real de tão perfeita que é. – ele beijou meu rosto todo, fazendo cocegas. – você é tão linda, Mallie. E eu tenho sorte de ter me batido com você naquela noite.

Eu estava extasiada demais para falar alguma coisa. Porque quando eu pensava em algo para falar, só me vinha uma coisa na cabeça.

Eu te amo.

Eu te amo.

Eu te amo, Tyler.

Não conseguia responder. Eu tinha medo de falar algo e estragar o momento, então tudo que pude fazer, foi beijá-lo. Beijá-lo como se minha vida dependesse daquilo.

Arranquei a camisa dele, tentando não desgrudar nossos lábios, respirando aos arquejos.

- Alison... – deixei ele tirar o que ainda restava das nossas roupas, completamente entregue.

O mundo desabava em chuva lá fora, mas agora, só o que importava era o quanto eu queria que aquela noite nunca tivesse fim.

**-xx-**

* * *

**só avisando que se me matarem, semana que vem não tem capitulo hahahaha**

**enfim dona Mallory começou a admitir né? como se não soubessemos rs.**

**a safadeza é o must desses dois, fico toda "awn" escrevendo.**

**pra quem tiver curiosidade de ir no google (e coragem), pesquisem sobre esse filme que a Caroline estava assistindo. (avisando logo que é simplesmente grotesco, eu fiquei horrorizada, mas eu sou fresca demais).**

**o beijo dessa semana vai para Sam, essa linda que me deixou super gay me enchendo de elogios no twitter. obrigadaaaa.**

**gente, o outtake já está postado! e tem lemon hihihu. é só irem no meu perfil e se esbaldem porque a coisa está quente.**

**musicas do capitulo no meu perfil, como de costume.**

**beijos e até semana que vem!**


	14. High Speed, You Want

**hello everyone! como estão minhas leitoras lindas? ainda na ressaca de felicidade do Coachella? eu ainda estou, afinal, foi praticamente uma semana de surto seguida.**

**queria pedir desculpas por não ter postado na semana passada. minhas aulas começaram dia 1 e eu ainda to me organizando, vida de vestibulando não é facil :/ e tambem foi o surto do bday da Kristen e eu fiquei lá, boba e chorando como sempre fico.**

**sem mais delongas, aproveitem esse capitulo lindo betado por minha Bru. obrigada amiga!**

**titulo inspirado na musica "High Speed", do Coldplay.**

**enjoy iy =)**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – High Speed, You Want**

**(PDV Mallory)**

- Não acredito que vocês ainda estão dormindo! Gente, fantasias não se arrumam sozinhas! – Caroline batia na porta com toda força existente em seu corpinho.

- Cinco minutos. – Tyler resmungou e eu puxei mais as cobertas, cobrindo nós dois.

- Tá frio... – me enrosquei no peito dele, só querendo voltar a dormir sentindo os braços dele em volta de mim.

- Pode dormir, Mallie, ainda é cedo.

- Mas Carol não vai nos deixar em paz até levantarmos. – me espreguicei, o quarto ainda tão escuro graças aquelas cortinas maravilhosas. – Bom dia, Ty.

- Bom dia, pequena. Dormiu bem? – ele encheu meu rosto de beijos, me fazendo rir. – Você não faz ideia do quanto eu amo isso.

- Posso ir escovar meus dentes primeiro antes de você continuar toda demonstração de amor?

Tyler se cobriu até a cabeça enquanto eu pulava da cama em direção a seu banheiro.

Sorri diante do espelho, minha escova de dente do lado da dele. Eu estava passando fim de semana na casa dos Hawking, pela primeira vez dormindo na casa do meu namorado.

Hoje era 31 de outubro, pouco mais de uma semana depois que finalmente percebemos o quanto ir devagar era uma ideia frustrada.

Os dias se passaram tranquilamente, nossa rotina se encaixando, como um casal normal.

Minhas provas eram logo depois do fim de semana de Ação de Graças e, se eu passasse – Tyler afirmava que com certeza eu já estava aprovada – minhas aulas começariam na primeira semana de dezembro.

Combinamos de levar Caroline para pedir doces hoje à noite e depois iriamos para alguma festa de fraternidade dos amigos de Tyler. Eu estava completamente nervosa, mas o sorriso animado que ganhei dele quando concordei em ir foi tão deslumbrante que me chutei mentalmente ao pensar em dar para trás.

Espiei da porta do banheiro; Tyler estava cochilando, a boca meio aberta, agarrado ao travesseiro no qual eu dormira. Meu rosto esquentou enquanto a noite anterior surgiu em minha cabeça.

Era a primeira vez dormindo na casa dele, com Carol e os pais dele lá. Sem gracinhas, eu praticamente implorei. Estava convicta que dormiria no quarto de hospedes e tudo mais, quando Tyler levou minhas coisas para o quarto dele.

- Ty, por que você colocou minha mochila na sua cama?

- Ué, porque você vai ficar lá comigo. Não me diga que estava planejando dormir com a Carol? Nem pense nisso, mocinha.

- Na verdade, eu achei que fosse para o quarto de hospedes...

- Para com isso, Mallory. Você vai dormir comigo e sem discussão.

Lena e Carol chegaram nesse momento, cheias de sacolas de compras e eu corri para ajuda-las.

- Mallie, oi! Trouxe tudo? A Paige disse que a Lucy te deu a peça que faltava para completar a fantasia.

- Sim, sim. Tudo pronto. Carol, pode dizer a seu adorável irmão que eu não vou dormir na mesma cama que ele?

- Mas por que não? Não me diga que o Keats se ofereceu para dormir no sofá e você está reclamando por isso. Ele é um cavalheiro, Mallie, achei que você tivesse se acostumado.

Longas horas de discussão depois, com muita manha da parte de Tyler – Lena e Leo riram do beicinho dele, que eu achava adorável – acabei perdendo e cedi, dormindo na cama com Tyler. O que, diga-se de passagem, foi uma das melhores noites.

- Mallory, tá viva? – a voz dele me arrancou dos pensamentos.

- Hm, sim. Tudo bem.

Ele entrou no banheiro, o rosto ainda inchado de sono, os cabelos desfeitos, tão lindo.

- Algum problema?

- Só estava pensando na vida, você sabe. E preocupada com as provas.

Tyler me abraçou, o que estava se tornando natural como respiração ultimamente. Vivíamos nos abraçando sem nem nos dar conta disso, qualquer coisa era motivo para ele passar os braços em torno de mim.

- Falta quase um mês para isso, você sabe que vai se sair bem, não comece a ser pessimista desde agora.

- Olha só quem está falando, o Sr. Pessimismo querendo me dar conselhos.

Batidas irritantes na porta do quarto nos chamaram de volta a atenção.

- Casal, estou entrando e espero que vocês já estejam vestidos e prontos para nosso dia. – Caroline era um poço de insistência quando queria. – Mas eu não acredito que vocês ainda não se trocaram.

Tyler murmurou alguma coisa com a boca cheia de pasta de dente e nós gargalhamos.

- Keats, juro que um dia vou cursar Psicologia e minha tese será sobre você e seus transtornos comportamentais. Como consegue passar de um lord britânico para um ogro sem educação em menos de vinte e quatro horas é uma questão a ser estudada.

Ele sacudiu a mão molhada em cima de nós, respingando água em tudo.

- Idade mental, chuvinha de mão.

- Tá bom, chega de amor. Vamos tomar café e começar a aprontar as coisas. Se eu não me engano, vocês dois também tem uma festa mais tarde.

Nós trocamos sobre os protestos de Carol. Não foi estranho me trocar na frente de Tyler, mesmo com a irmã dele no mesmo cômodo. Já tínhamos nos visto com menos roupa do que aquilo, apesar de ainda não termos _feito_.

Falávamos sobre isso o tempo inteiro, e ainda assim, eu não me sentia pronta. E eu sabia que não estava porque alguma coisa em minha cabeça dizia que eu saberia quando fosse para ser.

Puta merda, soando completamente como uma garotinha agora.

Acabei rindo, tanta besteira em minha cabeça, era esse o efeito que ele tinha em mim. Me transformava numa total e completa sem noção.

- Bom dia, mãe. – Tyler deu um beijo no rosto de Lena, que terminava de colocar as coisas do café da manhã na mesa.

- Bom dia, crianças, dormiram bem?

- Até essa criatura adorável quase derrubar a porta do meu quarto, sim, dormimos bem.

- Tyler, pare de odiar sua irmã. Você sabe como ela fica em época de Halloween. E você, Mallory, está tão quieta. Com fome?

- Ah, acho que não, um pouco. – sorri, ajudando Lena.

- Vocês vão para festa hoje, certo?

- É, vamos sim, vou aprontar minha fantasia junto com a de Carol.

Caroline resmungava alguma coisa sozinha, e Tyler mostrou a língua pra ela.

- Rei da maturidade – ela jogou um pãozinho nele.

- Você realmente está disposta a aguentar isso todo dia? – Lena riu e eu assenti, meu sorriso era quase permanente, às vezes até tinha medo dessa felicidade constante.

- Mãe, você tem alguma pena por aí? Quero arrumar a fantasia do Keats.

- Carol, eu já falei: não vou de Angry Birds! Ainda mais o preto que explode. Se fosse algum bonitinho...

Como não se sentir parte de uma família tão maravilhosa?

**xOxOxOx**

- Terminei! – Caroline gritou do quarto dela e subi para vê-la.

- Isso é uma roupa de Harry Potter? – perguntei incrédula, tentando entender por que ela levara tanto tempo para vestir uma roupa tão simples.

- Tenha mais respeito, senhorita, é um uniforme oficial de Ravenclaw. E demorei por isso – ela apontou para o cabelo, que pela primeira vez estava bem cacheado – e espera, falta só uma coisa.

Ela fuçou as gavetas da penteadeira até que pegou um óculos engraçado, todo decorado.

- Pronto, agora minha fantasia de Luna Lovegood está completa.

- Luna quem? É aquela amiga do Harry? – Sinceramente, eu não entendia nada dessas coisas.

- Mallie, eu prometo que depois te empresto meus exemplares de Harry Potter, agora vamos antes que a Paige ache que nos esquecemos dela. E só para você saber, Luna é a fofinha, não a psicótica da Hermione.

Tyler nos encontrou no meio da escada; ainda não estávamos arrumados, só sairíamos daqui mais tarde, dava tempo de nos arrumar ainda.

Fomos buscar Paige na casa de Lucy. A parceira de crimes de Caroline tinha uma fantasia bem legal.

- Do que está vestida, Paige? – perguntei, nada vindo na minha mente.

- Tecnicamente, eu estou fantasiada de Reyna, você sabe, Pretora do Acampamento Jupiter, ex-namorada de Jason e etc, mas esse é o uniforme de luta das filhas de Belona, deusa romana da guerra.

Tyler e eu nos entreolhamos, as meninas cochichando no banco de trás e rindo de alguma coisa que não entendemos.

- O que aconteceu com as fantasias normais? Na minha época as meninas se vestiam de princesas ou de desenhos animados.

- Você é tão velho, Ty. Aposto que ainda guarda sua fantasia das tartarugas ninja. – eu ri enquanto estacionávamos.

- E daí? Foi um dia feliz e o Michael estava vestido de Mestre Splinter. – ele sorriu, aquele sorriso que sempre aparecia quando se referia ao irmão.

- Me lembre de pedir uma foto desse dia para sua mãe.

As meninas conseguiram encher seus potinhos de doces em pouco menos de uma hora. A rua estava lotada de crianças com as mais diferentes fantasias e as casas com suas aboboras penduradas nas portas ou nas caixas de correio.

- Do jeito que sua irmã é macabra aposto que adora essa decoração de Halloween – apontei para Caroline, que encontrara algumas colegas de classe e estava conversando com elas apesar de não parecer muito feliz.

- Já reparou o quanto vocês tem em comum? Quero dizer, você e Carol.

- Como assim, Ty?

- A teimosia, e essa coisa de não conseguirem ser falsas. Vocês simplesmente fecham a cara e fazem esse biquinho tão lindo.

Eu ri, chegando mais perto dele só pra ganhar todos os beijos que pudesse ter.

- Já te disseram que você tem um gênio muito forte? – ele riu, fazendo carinho em meus cabelos.

- Na verdade já. Minha mãe dizia, e meu tio, sempre que eu discutia com a tia Lois dizia que eu tinha que controlar meu gênio. Alias, tenho que ir visita-los. Depois de amanhã é dia de Finados e sempre vamos levar flores no tumulo dos meus pais.

Tratei de engolir o bolo de lagrimas que se formou em minha garganta. Queria mais que tudo que eles estivessem aqui, mas me perguntei, se fosse diferente, talvez eu nunca tivesse conhecido Ty.

- Ah é, eu e meus pais vamos visitar o Michael também. Queria que você viesse comigo esse ano. Eu sei que você tem que ir a New Orleans, mas são só duas horas de avião daqui para lá...

- Você vem comigo? Para New Orleans?

- Se você quiser, claro que eu vou. Nós podemos ir ao cemitério bem cedinho e viajamos antes do almoço.

Abracei Tyler, sorrindo com a ideia de tê-lo comigo quando fosse aguentar meus tios. Não era dessa forma que eu pretendia apresentar meu namorado a meus pais, mas quem pode entender a vida?

A temperatura estava caindo mais e mais. As meninas voltaram, lotadas de doces e rindo.

- Qual a graça, senhoritas?

- Anh...? Nada não, só o namorado da Paige dizendo que ela estava muito bonita. – Caroline gargalha e Paige jogou uma bala nela.

- Não é meu namorado, Carol. Será que você pode enfiar isso na sua cabeça?

- Desculpa, mas é que shippar você e o Steve se tornou minha ocupação de tempo integral. Depois desses dois aqui, claro.

Elas continuaram sua discussão sobre Steve ser ou não namorado da Paige e parecia que Caroline estava só de implicância com a amiga, que não estava nem aí para o tal menino.

Deixamos Paige em sua casa e voltamos para nos arrumar. Carol fez questão de levar tudo da minha fantasia para seu quarto enquanto Ty ficou se aprontando no dele. Aidan já ligara umas três vezes para saber se realmente íamos, com que fantasia e que horas chegaríamos.

As únicas pessoas que sabiam como era minha fantasia eram Caroline e Lucy. Elas me ajudaram a escolher e comprar os acessórios.

No inicio eu tinha gostado, era fofa e divertida.

Até que eu estava pronta.

- Ai meu deus, Carol! Não posso sair com uma fantasia dessas, está muito apertada, nem consigo respirar direito! Cara, nem as roupas lá do Le Baron me sufocavam assim.

- Quieta, mulher, deixa de chiar. Mallie, para de se sacudir que eu to tentando ajeitar aqui.

Caroline finalizava alguns cachos em meu cabelo e colocando a tiara preta com um lacinho de lado.

- Se você fosse loira, diria que saiu da própria Disney! Anda, calça isso aqui.

Ela me passou o par de sapatos pretos envernizados com um salto baixo, exatamente como planejamos.

Essa noite, eu era Alice in Wonderland versão Disney – Segundo Caroline "a do Tim Burton vive esfarrapada, não gosto".

Com um vestido azul e branco curto demais para meu gosto, o avental branco por cima, meias três quartos e sapato de boneca, minha fantasia estava pronta. Minha pequena cunhada criativa conseguira imitar até mesmo a franja da Alice em mim e deu uma pulseirinha com pingentes em forma de bolinho e garrafinha escritos "coma-me" e "beba-me".

- Prontíssima! Coloque suas coisas na bolsinha e desça que vou apressar meu irmão. Aliás, já estou estranhando ele não ter batido na porta...

- Mallie, já terminou aí? – Tyler gritou, o som de sua voz vindo do quarto.

- Viu? Tava demorando...

Me olhei mais uma vez no espelho, o espartilho da parte de cima do vestido apertado demais.

- Tem certeza, Carol? Não ficou estranho esse negocio apertado assim?

- Já falei que não, agora vamos antes que o impaciente resolva te arrastar pelos cabelos daqui.

Tive que dar o braço a torcer e agradecer a Carol pela fantasia quando vi a reação de Tyler.

- Mallie, você tá... Uau. – ele me encarava de boca aberta, conseguia ser tão idiota quando queria.

- Você também não está nada mal, Ty.

Carol e eu tínhamos decidido a fantasia dele na noite de quarta. Enquanto debatíamos sobre filmes que nunca cansávamos de ver e atores que valiam a pena, acabamos tendo nosso momento eureca: Piratas do Caribe.

O problema era que essa criança inquieta nunca estava satisfeita com pouco. A mente desenfreada de Caroline insistiu até que Tyler prometeu e jurou por todas as forças do universo que, ao invés da fantasia de Jack Sparrow, arrumaria uma de Will Turner.

"Não é que eu não ame o Johnny, mas o Orlando é tão... lindo." E foi com essa desculpa que viramos New York de cabeça para baixo atrás da tal fantasia. Sexta pela manhã eu já me sentia saída de um episodio de Sex and The City de tanto entrar e sair de loja.

Mas definitivamente, eu faria de novo.

Eu nem tinha palavras para descrever o quão quente ele estava. Simplesmente perfeito.

- Então, podemos ir antes que o Aidan apareça sabe-se lá de onde para nos matar?

Assenti e nos despedimos da família dele.

Encontramos Aidan na frente da festa, que era bem como aquelas que você acha que só existem em filmes como "American Pie" ou "Ten Things I Hate About You". Universitários para todos os lados com copos vermelhos na mão. Musica alta estrondando pelas paredes. Pessoas se beijando pelos cantos com todo tipo de fantasias existentes – sério, aquele cara estava vestido de Bob Esponja.

- Meu casal favorito! Olha só, Mallory... – ele se virou para Tyler, batendo no ombro dele. – com todo respeito, meu amigo: sua namorada está extraordinária.

- É por isso que ela é minha. – Tyler riu e apertou mais seu braço em minha cintura. – E eu não acredito que você está mesmo vestido de Batman.

- É um clássico, as garotas adoram. Melhor do que você, Johnny Depp.

- Na verdade é Orlando Bloom, já que essa roupa é do Will e não do Capitão.

Aidan balançou a cabeça, seus cachos amassados pelo elástico da mascara presa em seu rosto.

Eu não era o que chamamos de "menina de festa", mas não podia negar que esse pessoal da faculdade sabia como fazer um evento.

Conheci vários colegas dos meninos – me derretendo quando era apresentada por "minha namorada" -, e tenho certeza de que nos divertimos muito mais do que os que já caíam de bêbados pelos cantos.

Tyler não estava bebendo por causa do carro e depois de um copo cerveja, concluímos que era melhor não exagerar. Minha baixa tolerância a álcool poderia me trazer problemas.

Mas eu estava suada e meio descabelada de tanto dançar. Dancei com Ty, com Aidan, sozinha e com umas meninas da sala do Tyler. Não havia nada que eu amasse mais do que dançar, era a melhor coisa que eu sabia fazer e eu me orgulhava disso.

Finalmente uma musica mais lenta começou, mas não lenta o suficiente para parar a pista. Puxei Tyler para dançar comigo.

(Música da cena: www youtube com / watch ? v = Dd0Xaujrmls – retira os espaços)

**Thinking of You – The Maine**

- Obrigada... – ele me abraçou. – Estamos fazendo isso dar certo, você vê?

- Quem sabe ainda temos salvação. – me mantive rindo e brincando por fora, por dentro queria chorar, Tyler não podia ficar me dizendo essas coisas. Ele achava que eu era forte, e me vira chorar poucas, porém consideráveis vezes. Mas eu tinha meus momentos e geralmente todos eles envolviam ele.

"_Went outside and saw the moon and it made me think of you._

_And the rain it came, and came there you were inside my brain..."_

Se aquela noite era real ou não, eu já não poderia dizer. Minha mãe contava que na noite de Halloween, a porta que ligava os dois mundos ficava aberta e tudo podia acontecer.

Seja por intervenção divina, magica ou apenas amor, eu não queria que acabasse. Nunca.

- "I've been thinking of you..." – ele cantou pra mim, fechados numa bolha só nossa, que poderia durar para sempre.

**xOxOx**

O barulho insuportável do celular de Tyler me obrigou a abrir os olhos. O toque parou antes que eu ou ele encontrássemos o celular na bagunça que era a cama. Eu ainda estava grudada nele, nossas pernas enroscadas. Me espreguicei devagar, sentindo meus músculos doloridos de tanto dançar.

A noite voltou aos poucos a minha cabeça e eu suspirei, querendo tudo de volta.

- Alison... – ele riu baixinho em meu ouvido. – Bom dia, guaxinim.

- Nossa Ty, como você sabe ser doce com uma mulher de manhã. Bom dia para você também.

- Cadê meu celular? Que horas são?

- Calma, calma, muita coisa para um domingo de manhã. Acho que seu celular caiu. – Tateamos as mãos pela cama, até que o encontramos, cinco chamadas perdidas de Leo.

- Ah, mensagem da mamãe. Ela e o Leo foram visitar a vovó e voltam mais tarde. Almoço hoje é por nossa conta.

A manhã estava ainda mais fria que a de ontem e demoramos até tomar de coragem de sair dos lençóis quentinhos, trocando alguns beijos e rindo alto das cosquinhas que ele me fazia.

Passava das dez da manhã, mas Carol ainda dormia. Preparei chocolate quente para nós três e, quando ela acordou ficamos todos juntos enrolados no sofá, vendo desenhos e rindo de coisas insanas que aconteciam neles.

Durante um dos intervalos a campainha tocou. Caroline correu para atender, me estiquei um pouquinho em cima de Tyler e ele me puxou para um beijo lento, daqueles que nunca deveriam ter fim.

- Tyler Hawkings, isso são modos com uma moça?

Uma voz grave interrompeu nosso momento. Tyler ainda me abraçava, como se me manter perto de si ajudasse. Ele não parecia feliz, de jeito nenhum.

Um homem muito bonito, aparentando ter 40 e poucos anos estava no meio da sala, Caroline abraçada a sua cintura.

- Mallie, esse é meu pai, Charles. Pai, essa é minha namorada, Mallory.

Tyler ainda estava de mau humor, me segurando ao lado dele enquanto Carol comentava alguma coisa com o pai. Era bom vê-la tão contente, mesmo que fosse notável que o pai não estava lhe dando atenção.

Esse seria um longo domingo.

**-xx-**

* * *

**the love is back. eu tento mas nao dá pra fugir do amorzinho com esses dois, é sempre assim.**

**sobre as fantasias: eu até ia postar os links no meu perfil, o problema é que eu meio que idealizei elas em minha cabeça e não consegui encontrar nada parecido na internet, então, eu vou por os modelos desenhados no meu tumblr e trago para vocês.**

**capitulo dedicado pra Alê, que me ajudou a escolher a musica do capitulo. Obrigada princesa, love ya. Dedicado também a nossa garotinha Kristen, mais um ano de vida e muita luz, e afinal sem ela essa historia nem existiria.**

**apenas avisando que esse pai de Tyler ainda vai dar muuuuito trabalho...**

**e parece que os feriados estão chegando! alguém avisa a Carol que Tyler não vai se vestir de peru no dia de ação de graças? hahahahaha**

**e chegamos a 50 reviews! muito obrigado a todas pelo carinho e por acolherem minha humilde fanfic.**

**como de costume, show me the love! comentem muito e até quarta que vem! beijossssss**


	15. Its Just Us Against The World

**hello beautiful! post excepcionalmente nesse sabado a noite delicioso. como está a noite de vocês? eu tô aqui feliz da vida com esse surtinho robsten maravilhoso de hoje.**

**capitulo betado por minha beta linda Bru, que mesmo com sua vida social agitada ~popular ela~ sempre tem tempinho para mim.**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: preparem os baldinhos de gelo, agua gelada e calcinha extra. não digam que eu não avisei (:**

**titulo do capitulo inspirado em Us Agaisnt The World, do Coldplay.**

**sem mais delongas, enjoy it!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Its Just Us Against The World**

**(PDV Tyler)**

Será que realmente existe uma balança que equilibra as coisas boas e ruins em nossas vidas?

Eu acreditava que sim.

Meus dias ao lado dela se passavam ora lentos, ora rápidos. Eu estava tecnicamente feliz; uma namorada incrível, meu melhor amigo e minha irmãzinha sempre ao meu lado, meus pais incentivando.

Correção: minha mãe e meu padrasto. Meu pai era e sempre seria a pedra em meu caminho.

Charles nunca foi o que chamaríamos de pai presente. Acho que foi um dos principais fatores pelos quais minha mãe pediu o divorcio. Eu amava Leo, o considerava mais meu pai do que Charles, para falar a verdade, mas infelizmente, não era como eu queria.

Agora estávamos aqui, Caroline e eu, arrumando nossa mochila para ir embora depois de um fim de semana terrível para não dizer o mínimo na casa de nosso "pai".

Eu não me importava que ele me tratasse mal, principalmente depois da morte de Michael, quando ele se tornou indiferente conosco, mas eu não suportava que ele o fizesse com Caroline. Ela não merecia nada além de amor, carinho e incentivo. Ela era uma criança brilhante, inteligente, amável. Eu a amava mais que qualquer coisa, ela e Mallory eram as mulheres da minha vida. E eu não admitia quando Charles a tratava desse modo frio.

- Estou pronta. – Carol anunciou, fechando o zíper da mochila. – Keats, esse é o casaco que a vovó te deu? Achei que você não gostasse dele.

- Não gosto, mas esqueci o meu na casa da Mallie. – embolei tudo e joguei na mochila de qualquer jeito.

- Quer dizer que você já arranjou até um espacinho no guarda roupa? Você é terrível.

- Há há. Eu não tenho espaço no guarda roupa dela. É só mais pratico deixar algumas coisas lá para não ter que arrumar tudo a cada fim de semana.

Um sorriso maligno apareceu no rostinho dela.

- Sabe, Ty, eu não me importaria de ser tia um dia...

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Essa garotinha beirava a insanidade!

- Não fala essas coisas, Carol! Meu deus, a Mallory só tem 16 anos, eu ainda estou na faculdade, deixa de loucura. Já foi uma sorte os tios dela terem aprovado nosso namoro, não fala em filhos.

- Calma, calma! Eu falei um dia, ok? Assim, quando a Mallie já estiver formada e você trabalhando... ah, Keats, eu quero um sobrinho ou de preferência uma sobrinha para cuidar.

Balancei a cabeça. Não era bom dar corda para essas conversas loucas porque Caroline sonhava muito alto.

- Podemos ir? – Charles apareceu na porta, com as chaves do carro na mão.

Nós assentimos e eu dei a mão a Caroline, porque quando nada mais importasse, eu ainda teria minha irmãzinha e toda sua imaginação fértil ali.

**-xx-**

- Mãe, cheguei. – Gritei subindo as escadas. Minha mãe respondeu algo como "uhun" e eu soube que ela estava no quintal.

Eu tinha vários trabalhos da faculdade aquela semana, matérias e mais matérias para estudar. Bela hora que eu havia decidido cursar Historia da Arte; mas não nego que foi ótimo ver a reação dos meus pais quando minha carta de admissão da NYU chegou.

Mandei uma sms para Mallory antes de enfiar a cara nos cadernos. Era meio ridículo, mas eu sentia falta dela praticamente o dia inteiro. Dormir e acordar a seu lado se tornara uma necessidade. Quantas noites eu ficava acordado só para vê-la dormir, tão linda e tranquila.

Nossa viagem para New Orleans foi melhor do que esperávamos. Os tios de Mallory não foram tão terríveis quanto eu pensei, embora a tia dela não fosse a melhor pessoa do mundo. Visitar o túmulo dos pais dela foi uma experiência singular e só serviu para aumentar o que já era obvio: eu a amava.

Ela não respondeu a sms, provavelmente muito ocupada na loja. Mallory fizera a prova de equivalência e estava tão ansiosa que mal dormia direito. Eu sabia que ela ia passar, ela era bastante esforçada, porém isso não me impedia de ficar um pouco apreensivo também.

Passei a tarde estudando, me concentrando em todos aqueles movimentos artísticos e períodos da arte. Era um assunto que me fascinava, mesmo que eu não fosse a pessoa mais talentosa do mundo. Ser um crítico de arte reconhecido ou quem sabe curador em um grande museu, isso estava nos planos para o futuro.

- Keaaaaaaaaaats. Jantar. – o grito fino de Caroline me despertou, eu não percebi que pegara no sono em cima dos cadernos.

Juntei meus cadernos no canto e desci. Ainda tinha algumas coisas para revisar e provavelmente tomaria boa parte na madrugada. Nunca fiquei tão feliz por já ser quinta feira.

- Que cara amassada é essa, filho? – Minha mãe riu enquanto fazia o prato de Leo.

- Acabei cochilando, não dormi quase nada essa semana. – suprimi um bocejo com as costas da mão.

- Tyler, eu sei que você é um menino dedicado e que gosta do seu curso, mas precisa descansar também. Não pode se sobrecarregar assim. – Leo comentou, preocupado de verdade.

- A carga horaria de aulas vai aumentar, algumas matérias novas vão entrar e eu não quero ficar atrasado nas matérias de agora. Prometo que vou descansar um pouco. – minha mãe sorriu e afagou meu cabelo – Ah, mãe, vou dormir na Mallory amanhã, tudo bem?

- Claro que sim, mas no próximo fim de semana convide-a para ficar aqui. Faz um tempinho que ela não nos visita, já estou com saudades.

- Pode deixar. Estou pensando em fazer um jantar em comemoração a aprovação dela no colégio. O resultado sai na quarta feira, mas eu sei que ela passou. – sorri, enchendo meu copo de suco.

Mais uma noite relativamente calma com minha família. Eu não via a hora de poder tornar Mallory parte disso oficialmente.

Talvez eu estivesse indo rápido demais, mas eu já a via aqui conosco, rindo e jantando. Do meu lado.

Quando voltei para o quarto, o celular apitava com duas ligações perdidas. Já passava das oito, Mallie já devia estar em casa há algum tempo e meu celular estava no silencioso.

Ela atendeu no primeiro toque.

- Oi, Ty. Te acordei?

- Não meu amor, eu estava jantando, não ouvi o celular. Tudo bem?

- Uhun, só liguei para avisar que cheguei bem. Nunca quis tanto que o fim de semana chegasse, me sinto tão cansada que só penso em minha cama.

- Amanhã passo para te pegar, ok? Planeje nosso fim de semana, com bastante descanso de preferência. Não aguento mais de tanto estudar.

- Pode deixar, não vai ser nada além de pijamas, chocolate e travesseiros. – ela riu e sua voz ficou dengosa – Isso vai soar completamente bobo e infantil, mas eu estou com tanta saudades...

Ela era completamente adorável.

- Eu também, Alison. – ela se derretia com isso, era enlouquecedor vê-la choramingando e se derretendo em meu colo. O que não causava boas consequências, apesar de toda minha paciência. Às vezes eu esquecia que ela só tinha 16 anos. – Amanhã prometo compensar isso.

- Eu sei que vai – ela bocejou. – Ty, vou dormir, ok? Mal consigo manter minhas pálpebras abertas.

- Vai sim, meu amor. Vou estudar mais um pouco e dormir também. Até amanhã.

- Até.

Suspirei, voltando para a pilha de cadernos na mesinha. O fim de semana nunca me pareceu tão promissor.

**-xx-**

**(PDV Mallory)**

- Olha quem chegou – Lucy me cutucou rindo. Tyler estava parado na porta, seu sorriso arrebatador me fazendo prender a respiração.

As meninas trabalharam meio período e por sorte, a tarde foi de pouco movimento. Lucy me considerava a melhor funcionária – segredo nosso – e eu trabalhava o máximo que podia para merecer essa designação.

- Pode ir, mocinha, eu já vou arrumar tudo aqui para fechar.

- Tem certeza, Lucy? Eu posso pedir ao Ty para esperar um pouquinho.

- Que nada, pode ir aproveitar seu final de semana. Juízo, hein senhorita.

Eu ri e me despedi dela. Trabalhar aqui não era o emprego dos sonhos, mas meu salário era muito bom para o de uma vendedora, as meninas eram legais e era consideravelmente perto de casa. Não tinha do que reclamar.

Andar de mãos dadas com Ty pelo shopping era uma coisa simples, mas que, me fazia tão feliz... Pois é. Me transformei numa perfeita idiota com esse homem.

Nada contra, para deixar claro.

Sentir o cheiro de Tyler depois de alguns dias longe era como encontrar água no deserto. Encostei minha cabeça no seu ombro quando entramos no carro, ele passou os braços em volta de mim.

- O que foi, Mallie?

- Nada, só saudades. – eu sorri, subindo em seu colo.

- Hmmm... – ele enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço, beijando de leve. Sempre tão filho da puta.

- Ty... – Isso, Mallory, fica aí tentando arranjar forças e mentindo para si mesma. Eu sabia que era loucura me levar a um extremo desses. Eu o queria. Cada dia mais. Só não sabia até quando eu ia conseguir resistir.

- Vamos embora antes que eu faça uma loucura aqui. – ele riu, me colocando no banco de carona. Seus beijos nunca eram o suficiente.

A temperatura caia cada vez mais. Ainda não estava nevando, mas duvidava que demorasse mais de uma semana para estar tudo coberto de neve branquinha.

Tyler fez alguns sanduiches para nós enquanto eu tomava um banho quentinho e colocava meu pijama. Comemos rapidamente e logo estávamos embrulhados em edredons fofos, nos beijando em meio aos inúmeros travesseiros que ele tinha insistido em me comprar.

(Musica da cena – Stay – Rihanna ft Miikky Ekko - www . youtube watch ? v = JF8BRvqGCNs *retira os espaços)

Não havia nada que eu amasse mais do que passar uma noite fria como essa nos braços de Tyler.

Eu meio que cochilava, sua mão fazendo um carinho gostoso em meu cabelo.

- Você me deixa tão mal acostumada vindo dormir aqui quase todo fim de semana. – me virei pra encarar seus olhos.

- Aqui nós temos mais privacidade, eu não ligo de te mimar, é uma ocupação de tempo integral.

Eu ri e pela milésima vez me deixei levar por sua boca quente na minha. Sinceramente comecei a acreditar que nunca me cansaria dos nossos beijos, não importa se eles eram doces ou quentes, como esse.

Tentei respirar entre o beijo, arquejando em busca de ar. Tyler notou minha falta de fôlego e desceu os beijos para meu pescoço. Sua língua e seus dentes maltratavam minha pele de um jeito quase obsceno.

Nossas sessões de amassos eram cada vez mais frequentes e eu ficava cada vez mais necessitada dele quando elas terminavam. Eu não sabia se havia um limite para tensão sexual, mas tenho certeza que já tinha extrapolado o meu.

- Hmmm Ty... – ele voltou sua boca para a minha, meus dedos embolados em seu cabelo.

- O que foi, Mallie? – sussurrou, a voz rouca de desejo. Esse homem ia me matar.

- Eu quero... - Me perguntei se meus olhos estavam tão escuros quanto os dele. Quase dava para sentir o tesão emanando da cama.

- Você quer...? - o premio de filho da puta mais provocador do ano vai para: Tyler K. Hawkins. Ele mordiscou minha orelha, seu melhor sorriso safado no rosto.

- Quero, você... Todo. Agora. - esse era um jogo para dois, meu caro.

Adeus medos, adeus inseguranças. Era agora ou nunca. E de preferência que fosse antes que eu entrasse em combustão.

Tyler me beijou forte, nossos dentes batendo, totalmente fora de controle. Seu corpo me imprensava contra a cama, me deixando totalmente entregue.

Afastamos nossos lábios, recuperando o folego. Arranquei minha blusa de qualquer jeito, ganhando um som um tanto quanto gutural de Tyler. Suas mãos quentes e grandes... Oh jesus, eu já estava totalmente incoerente. Suas mãos envolveram meus seios, apertando de leve, me enlouquecendo.

- Tão minha, tão deliciosa. – esse homem podia ser melhor?

- Ty... - choraminguei, minha calcinha era caso perdido.

- Alison, você tem certeza? Eu estou quase explodindo de tanta vontade, eu não vou poder parar...  
- Se você parar, considere-se um homem morto.

Tyler se afastou, tirando a camisa de qualquer jeito. Tudo que nos separava totalmente agora era minha calcinha e sua boxer, nossos pijamas se perderam em algum lugar durante os beijos. Eu estava deitada no meio da cama, sendo consumida pelo olhar dele.

- Eu queria tanto que sua primeira vez fosse doce, lenta, perfeita... – ele me beijou interrompendo a frase – Mas não acho que eu consiga ir devagar hoje.

- E quem disse que eu quero devagar? – nos virei, ficando por cima dele e atacando seu pescoço. O cheiro desse homem ainda ia acabar comigo.

- Sempre mandona. – Tyler envolveu suas mãos em meus seios, seus dedos maltratando deliciosamente meus mamilos. Eu gemi – alto demais – e empurrei, montada nele.

- Puta merda... – grunhi, o atrito que eu procurava cada vez mais perto. Empurrei e inconscientemente, me esfregava nele, sem nem me importar se parecia uma completa vadia naquele momento.

- Vem, Ty, por favor... – me derreti montada nele, eu sentia que estava escorrendo, umidade descendo por minhas coxas.

Ele esticou o braço para pegar o pacotinho brilhante na gaveta da mesinha e eu aproveitei para tirar minha calcinha encharcada.

Tyler me mataria só com o olhar. Eu não me sentia envergonhada quando ficava nua na frente, me sentia... Mulher.

- Tem certeza?

- Quer por favor parar de fazer perguntas? - peguei sua mão e levei até o meio das minhas pernas, sufocando um grito quando seus dedos fizeram contato com meu clitóris. - Isso é uma resposta suficiente?

Eu tinha que me lembrar de mandar beatificar aqueles dedos santos dele. Meus olhos se reviraram e eu tinha certeza que os vizinhos podiam ouvir meu gemido ridiculamente alto quando seus dedos, tão fodidamente bons, entraram em mim.

- Merda, Mallory, você tá tão molhada... - a mandíbula de Tyler estava trincada, todo seu controle ali.

- Caralho, Ty... Ah... - eu ia mata-lo se ele me fizesse vir só com os dedos. Eu já podia sentir as pontadas quentes do orgasmo eminente.

Momentos desesperados pedem atitudes desesperadas. Me coloquei por cima de novo sem tirar seus dedos de mim - e realmente, quase vim com o movimento. Me inclinei toda para ele, mordendo seu labio inferior.

- Tyler?

- Hmm?

- Me fode. Agora.

Tomando minha boca, tão forte que eu senti gosto de sangue, ele começou a tirar sua boxer. Eu estava quase babando com toda aquela perfeição, tão grande e maravilhoso. Eu quase ri pensando em como faria aquilo tudo entrar em mim.

- Posso ficar por cima? - perguntei, mordendo os lábios, vergonhosamente excitada.

- Se doer muito, me avisa. - eu assenti, admirando enquanto ele vestia o preservativo com perfeição. Me posicionei, apoiando minhas mãos em seu peito.

E aqui está uma coisa sobre virgindade: essa merda dói pra caralho quando é rompida. Não era uma dor insuportável, mas ardia muito.

Eu choraminguei, me acostumando com o tamanho dele dentro de mim, sentindo seu olhar preocupado.

- Mallie? Quer parar?

- Não, tá tudo bem... - a dor estava cedendo, ainda que ardesse muito. - pode continuar.

Ele segurou em minha cintura, me ajudando a deslizar melhor. E logo a dor passou a ser plano de fundo para a sensação deliciosa que era senti-lo entrando e saindo de mim.

Eu gemia baixo, mordendo meus lábios e com as mãos apoiadas em seu peito. Enquanto uma das mãos de Tyler sustentava minha cintura, a outra brincava em tantas partes de mim que eu já nem tinha consciência.

- Olha pra mim, Alison.

Impossível negar algo aquele homem enquanto ele me comia tão bem comida quanto eu jamais poderia pedir. Seus olhos eram quase azul marinho de tão escuros. Sua respiração rápida e pesada, a boca entreaberta.

Eu sorri, subindo e descendo cada vez mais rápido, rebolando e gemendo. Parabens, Mallory, uma total e completa vadia.

- Ah... Ty, vai... - isso aí, instigando ele até não poder mais. Ele apertou mais minha cintura, seu olhar indo do meu para o movimento que meus seios faziam enquanto eu me movia sem parar.

Aumentamos o ritmo, cada vez mais rápido e forte e eu já não gemia nada coerente. Quase não lembrava mais da dor cada vez que ele empurrava, tão bom.

- Porra, Mallie... Tão apertada, não vou aguentar tanto tempo...

Joguei minha cabeça pra trás, gemendo tão alto que toda Nova York escutaria. Mais e mais rápido, eu estava praticamente quicando nele, gemendo descontrolada.

Tyler sorriu, acariciando meus seios, ele sabia que eu estava perto.

- Hmmm... Ty... Eu vou... - ele me trazia a borda cada vez que eu descia, podia sentir me apertando em torno dele.  
Tyler escovou seu polegar em meus lábios e eu não resisti em chupá-lo - uma das coisas mais sexies que eu podia visualizar.

Ele gemeu e eu desci de vez com um grito meio sufocado; o orgasmo me fazendo tremer totalmente, um delicioso choque elétrico me fazendo perder os sentidos por um milésimo. Tyler veio logo depois, eu pude sentir seu jato quente preenchendo a borracha.

Desabei em cima dele, a respiração pesada, totalmente satisfeita.

Não era bem assim que eu tinha imaginado. Mas foi muito bom...

- Bom? - ele fez um carinho em meu cabelo, como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos. Meu Tyler sempre tão atencioso.

- Perfeito. - sorri, ainda sentindo a ardência. Ele me ajudou a sair de cima e eu imediatamente senti falta. - Foi maravilhoso, obrigado.

Me aconcheguei nos travesseiros enquanto ele descartava o preservativo e voltava para cama. Eu estava dolorida, mas nada que me tirasse o sorriso do rosto.

- Como se sente, amor? - ele beijou minha testa, me puxando em seus braços.

- Dói um pouquinho, mas nada demais. Tinha... você sabe, sangue?

- Um pouco, o normal para primeira vez. - ele me beijou - Você foi perfeita.

- Você foi mais ainda, obrigado. - bocejei. - vem cá.

Nos embolamos nos lençóis, entre beijinhos e sussurros.

Não poderia ter sido melhor. Com esse pensamento, dormi completamente feliz e pela primeira vez, me sentindo completa.

**-xx-**

* * *

**Nota da Beta:**

**Hey meninas, para que não me conhece, sou a Bru, a beta dessa fic tão linda chamada OMN.**

**Enfim, que bom que depois daquela 'tempestade' no paraíso de alguns capítulos atrás, tudo está se encaminhado bem. Parece que Charles vai ser aquela pedra no sapato do Tyler né, hummm..**

**E finalmente tivemos a primeira sex scene deles ~ saindo correndo pela casa ~ ! Mallory mostrando que pode ser uma vadia na cama, safadinha! Hahahaha . Foi uma cena fofa e ao mesmo tempo "selvagem" digamos assim.**

**Gostaram? Sim? Então por favor, deixem aquela linda review com suas opiniões para que nossa querida Karen possa ter muitas inspirações e escreva o próximo capitulo mais rapido! Quem tal? **

**Um spoiler? Eric vem aqui, tsc tsc tsc**

**Beijos e até mais!**

* * *

**Nota da autora: Já avisando que: se me matarem não tem capitulo semana que vem hahahaha**

**entaaaaaaaaão, tá aí a tão aguardada sexscene! gostaram? não gostaram? me deixem saber!**

**eu experimentei ler a cena escutando a musica e fiquei toda 'awn', eu sei sou uma ficwriter besta.**

**gente, o que aconteceu com as reviews? eu sei que a maioria de vocês está em semana de provas, mas poxa gente, é tão bom ler os comentarios.**

**e olha essa Bru dando spoiller tsc tsc hahaha, essa minha beta nao é mole.**

**cena da visita aos tios de Mallie vem num outtake, especial de 80 reviews, apenas esperando vocês.**

**um grande beijo as VIPs que me dão apoio e ficam loucas com os picspoillers no twitter. Naty, Lu e Sam, vocês são uns amores! obrigada viu?**

**então é isso, um beijo e até semana que vem... com novos personagens ;)**

**comentem, por favor! bjssssssssssssss**


	16. Can You Hear My Heart Beating?

**E quem é vivo sempre aparece! Oi, gente! Demorei demais dessa vez né? Mil perdões a vocês, essa vida de terceiro ano me esgota demais, minha semana provas terminou ontem e enfim eu pude finalizar aqui. Demorei tambem porque nao tinha jeito do capitulo ficar do jeito que eu queria, pra piorar robsten inventou de sumir/se esconder, minha vida afetiva deu uma embolada (ah, esses garotos...), e eu fiquei sem internet no pc! Pelo menos, no meio de tudo isso eu passei no vestibular :)**

**Enfim, chega de conversa. Esse é até agora o maior capitulo de OMN e eu espero que vocês gostem. As musicas das cenas estão no meu perfil, as always. Titulo do capitulo inspirado na musica Gravity, do Coldplay. Betadinho por minha Bru.**

**Se joguem, gurls!**

* * *

**Capítulo 13 - Can Your Hear My Heart Beating?**

**(PDV Mallory)**

_**Dezembro de 2012**_

- Caroline, manda seu irmão parar com isso. Jesus, que menino irritante!

- Não me envolvam nisso. Seu namorado, seu problema. – ela ajeitou os óculos no rosto e saiu, rindo.

O irmão e namorado em questão continuava me cutucando enquanto eu resolvia minha lição de Inglês.

- Ty, me deixa estudar quieta, por favor.

- Um beijo e eu te deixo em paz. – Mallory, não se deixe levar por olhinhos brilhantes.

Essa família ainda acabaria comigo.

Suspirei. Esse era o quinto na lista de "só mais um". Eu mal lembrava o que estava anotando quando ele me abraçou, daquele jeito que me fazia sentir única.

Nossa relação progrediu de uma forma extraordinária depois da nossa primeira vez. Não era meu plano inicial, mas eu não poderia me arrepender nem em trezentos anos. Duas semanas depois, eu me sentia como se estivéssemos juntos há anos.

Você não poderia me julgar por querê-lo a cada momento possível. Qualquer momento a sós era o bastante para culminar em gemidos, camas batendo e uma Mallory suada e satisfeita.

Eu ainda ficava envergonhada em dormir na casa dos Hawking. Depois que o resultado da minha prova de nivelamento saiu – e eu fui aprovada, para nossa felicidade – eu vinha estudar com Carol sempre que podia.

Era bom ver que finalmente eu tinha uma perspectiva de futuro como eu nunca pensei que teria. Já pensava em faculdade, em morar só com Tyler, em finalmente, seguir meu sonho.

Meu sonho. Apesar de ter sido deixado de lado por um tempo, eu prometi a Tyler que nunca desistiria dele. Combinamos de acertar tudo logo depois das festas de fim de ano.

O Natal era no fim de semana e eu tinha uma ultima avaliação parcial antes do recesso de inverno. Avaliação que seria um pesadelo se Tyler não me deixasse estudar em paz.

- Achei que você ia me deixar estudar.

- Eu vou, eu vou. Ultimo beijo.

E esse foi o centésimo ultimo beijo até que enfim ele me deixou em paz.

Três horas depois e um caderno de questões inteiramente respondido, Caroline apareceu no quarto.

- Fiz cupcakes, quer um?

- Quero sim. Já terminei aqui de qualquer jeito. Vamos fazer o que hoje a noite?

- Filmes! – Carol gritou empolgada.

- Nem pensar, mocinha. – estremeci, ela era macabra demais para uma menininha que aparentava ser doce e meiga.

- Aidan está vindo aí, vamos espera-lo, daí decidimos alguma coisa.

- Cadê seu irmão?

- No mercado. Provavelmente comparando packs de Heineken com o propósito de lhe embebedar e te levar para cama.

- Ei, eu não preciso estar bêbada para dormir com seu irmão, ok?

Carol fechou os olhos, sacodindo os cabelos.

- Ugh, Mallie chega de falar sobre isso. A vida sexual do meu irmão é um tema que não me agrada nem um pouco. Francamente, é repulsivo.

Ri, enquanto guardava meus cadernos. Caroline ainda resmungava sobre como eu acabara de traumatiza-la e de como ela teria pesadelos com essas "cenas obscenas".

Os meninos chegaram tempo depois, e como Carol previra, com packs de Heineken na mão, algumas caixas de pizza e outras besteiras.

- Madame – Aidan beijou minha mão e eu ri, dando um tapa em sua cabeça.- Nossa que agressividade. – ele se virou para Tyler – Ah, seu safado, é por isso que o senhor chega com aquele sorriso demoníaco nas aulas da Sra. Millar? Desde quando você se tornou um submisso, Tyler?

- AIDAN! – Tyler tapou os ouvidos de Caroline que ria compulsivamente. – Não fala esse tipo de coisa na frente da menina. Guarde suas putarias para momentos adequados.

- Mil perdões, Lady Caroline. – ele abraçou Carol apertado e ela ainda ria. – Você vai passar a noite conosco? Ty, isso não é uma boa ideia...

- Sem problemas Aidan – a pequena revirou os olhos – Keats acha que o fato de eu estudar em colégio religioso influencia em algo. Se ele soubesse que as meninas da minha sala já fizeram pior que ele e Mallie.

- Já chega, Carol. – eu interrompi antes que Aidan começasse os assuntos pesados antes das oito. – Se vocês não se incomodam, eu vou pegar comida. Estudar dá muita fome.

Os cupcakes de Caroline eram magníficos. Como uma menina de 12 anos podia fazer glacê de limão melhor do que a própria receita estava além da minha compreensão. Eu estava intrigada com o glacê verde quando alguém me assustou.

- Porra, Tyler! Me fez morder a língua, palhaço.

- Desculpa, princesa. – ele beijou meu pescoço. – Pegamos uns jogos de tabuleiro lá no porão, tá afim?

Aqui está um fato curioso e completamente ridículo sobre mim: cada vez que Tyler encostava em mim, algum comando invisível me fazia ficar 50% manhosa e 50% tarada. Longe de mim contrariar ou questionar meus instintos, de modo algum. Parte de mim odiava isso; era uma clara manifestação de como ele tinha controle sobre meu corpo e minha mente.

Mas acho que isso é uma característica daquilo que eles chamam de amor.

Quem diria que Alison Riley iria se tornar essa garota, que mal o namorado chegava perto já estavam aos beijos. Que ria de sms's na hora de dormir e planejava comprar um apartamento só para eles.

O futuro parecia cada vez mais promissor ao lado dele, eu sentia isso. Era uma mistura de aurora boreal com a chegada do verão no Polo Norte. Como a chegada da chuva depois de uma longa seca. Como a neve derretendo e os esquilos saindo das árvores. Como um recomeço.

Eu ri com esses pensamentos, interrompendo o beijo com glacê.

- Qual a piada? Quero rir também. – Tyler sempre tinha um cheiro tão bom... um cheiro só dele. Cheiro de conforto, se é que o conforto tinha um.

- Nada, só que eu fico ridiculamente piegas quando se trata de nós.

- Todo casal apaixonado é piegas, Mallie.

E mais uma vez, cada beijo era como aquele primeiro.

Teríamos passado a noite na cozinha, entre beijos e cupcakes, se o rei da inconveniência não chegasse com seu estardalhaço de sempre.

- Opa, opa, chega de troca de saliva meus amigos. Vamos por esses hot pockets no micro-ondas e vamos jogar. O papai aqui está com a benção de todos os deuses hoje.

Já passava de uma e meia, Caroline dormia encolhida no sofá enquanto nós três jogávamos as ultimas rodadas de ludo. Monopoly, Perfil, Imagem e Ação, Jogo da Vida, Roletrando e até Twister fizeram parte da nossa noite de jogos.

Aidan resmungava depois que saíra dois 1 nos dados. Parecia que a benção dos deuses não o ajudara em nada essa noite e nossa diversão foi zoar da cara dele.

- Chega de jogos para mim, vou dormir. Boa noite casal e sem gemidos audíveis, por favor. Eu gostaria de uma noite tranquila de sono.

- Vá se foder.

- Boa noite para a senhora também, madame. – Aidan riu e foi para o quarto de hospedes, tecnicamente seu segundo quarto.

Tyler levou Caroline para cama enquanto eu corri para atender o telefone. Depois de tranquilizar Lena que estava tudo bem – ela e Leo estavam na casa de uma irmã dela – subi para o quarto, sonhando com um banho quente e me enrolar nele para dormir. Minha prova só começava as 09h00, teria umas horas decentes de sono até lá.

Carol e Ty riam de algo quando passei pela quarto dela. Peguei meu moletom na mochila em cima da cadeira, seguindo em direção ao banheiro do quarto dele. Quase cochilei debaixo da agua quentinha e gostosa do chuveiro. Tyler escrevia alguma coisa em seu diário quando voltei para o quarto.

- Oi, amor. – ele me puxou para seu colo, o rosto enfiado em meu pescoço. – Tão cheirosa.

**(Música da cena – A Tu Lado, RBD)**

Nenhuma sensação se comparava sentir sua boca quente contra a minha, o melhor gosto do mundo. Respirar não parecia necessário quando eu o tinha tão perto.

- Você tem medo? – Perguntei, minhas mãos emboladas em seus cabelos macios.

- De que?

- De tudo, de não dá certo, de que essa nossa bolha estoure...

Ele encheu meu rosto de beijos, me fazendo rir.

- Nenhuma bolha vai estourar porque isso aqui é real. Nosso amor é real. E está só começando. – ele encostou seu queixo em minha cabeça, como adorava fazer – Quero que, quando olharmos para o passado, daqui a cinco anos, vejamos como aqui foi só o inicio da nossa historia.

- Para sempre parece tempo demais para você? – Me perguntei por um minuto se sempre seria assim, eu me perdendo em seu olhar. Completamente boba.

- Do seu lado não.

Eu podia sentir a atmosfera de paz nos envolvendo no quarto. Minha cabeça apoiada em seu peito, acompanhando o ritmo tranquilo do seu coração, deixando o sono me envolver aos poucos.

"_**Apesar do impossível, porque nada é tão fácil, a teu lado nada me dá medo.**_

_**Com você sou invencível, não conheço o impossível. **_

_**Quando volto e te encontro aqui... **_

_**Deixa-me viver aqui, sempre a seu lado."**_

Ele buzinou de novo, me fazendo mostrar o dedo do meio. Caroline gargalhou alto e eu entrei no carro, acenando para as meninas da minha classe.

- Nada educada, dona Mallory. Que coisa feia fazendo esses gestos mal criados. – Tyler me beijou rindo.

- Da próxima vez mando enfiar a buzina naquele lugar. Oi, Carol.

- Hey, Mallie. Podemos ir comer agora? Sinto minha pressão cada vez mais baixa, preciso de sal e açúcar no meu organismo.

- Acelera, Ty, antes que a moça aqui desmaie no banco.

Ultimo dia de provas antes do recesso, não poderia ser melhor. Eu me ajustava rápido aos horários e as matérias, até fiz amizade com um pessoal da turma. No colégio eu era apenas Alison, mais uma entre as tantas adolescentes do segundo ano.

A véspera de natal seria amanhã e eu ainda não havia comprado o presente de Caroline. Eram tantas opções que eu acabava ficando sem ter o que escolher. Antes de sair do expediente compraria algo para minha pestinha favorita, a quem eu tinha tanto a agradecer.

Meu primeiro natal com a família Hawking. Eu estava radiante, o que era completamente bobo, mas não conseguia evitar. Meus tios sequer protestaram quando lhes contei que não iria para New Orleans nesse feriado. Doug ficou um pouco chateado na verdade, mas não admitiu. Acabei prometendo que passaria pelo menos uma semana das férias de verão lá e resolvemos tudo.

Almoçamos no japonês ao lado da McDonald's; eu ainda tinha meu turno de meio período agora enquanto Carol e Tyler iam para casa ajudar os pais a organizar tudo para os parentes que viriam para a ceia. Ri alto com a cara de Caroline a se referir a seus primos como "moleques nojentos e imaturos que pensavam em beijá-la".

Eu sentia falta desse clima de família.

- Boa tarde, meninas. – Jess e Lucy estavam guardando algumas peças de roupa no estoque. Corri para trocar a camisa do uniforme pela baby look branca com o logo da loja.

Época de festas era um verdadeiro inferno para quem trabalhava em shopping. Pela primeira vez na vida eu entendia o que era trabalho duro. Cada vez que eu pensava em sentar para descansar um pouco, lá vinham mais clientes.

Quando Lucy finalmente fechou a loja, Jess e eu quase pulamos de contentamento. Pena que não havia mais animo para pulos.

Me despedi de Lucy, desejando-lhe um feliz natal. Eu ainda teria turno integral nos dias após o natal e antes do ano novo, mas estava tudo bem.

Jess me acompanhou na caçada ao presente de Caroline, que nem foi bem uma caçada assim. Acabei comprando três livros diferentes sem saber qual levar, e comprei um para mim também.

- Então, vai fazer o que no natal, Mallie? – Jess perguntou quando paramos para comer tacos.

- Vamos ficar na casa de Tyler mesmo. E pensamos em passar o réveillon em Coney Island, na casa da tia dele.

- Olha só, vocês cheios de programinha de casal, tão lindos... – a loira suspirou – Queria eu ter um namorado assim.

- Ty é mais que meu namorado. Ele é meu amigo, a pessoa que me segura, que me põe pra frente. Sou muito grata por ter me batido com ele. Sinto que tudo que passamos e que ainda vamos passar tem uma razão. Ou talvez seja besteira de menina apaixonada.

Jess riu jogando batata palha em mim, acabamos rindo feito duas idiotas até meu celular tocar.

- Mallie, já saiu? Estou indo te buscar.

- Ah, sim. Estou na praça de alimentação com a Jess, me espera na garagem que eu já vou subir.

-Ok.

Ela me olhava com aquela cara de boba, sorrindo. Revirei os olhos para ela.

- Vamos, Cinderella. Para de sonhar que você ainda tem um metrô para pegar.

- Precisava me puxar pra essa realidade tão horrível? – ela fez um som irritado e depois riu. – Quem sabe meu príncipe não esteja no metrô?

- Você viaja demais, Jess. Demais.

Encontramos Tyler na garagem; ele estava no telefone e desligou quando nos viu. Dei tchau a Jess, curiosidade me corroendo.

- Hm, com quem você estava falando? – e essa era eu, falhando em parecer indiferente.

- Uma surpresa, não posso contar.

- Boa ou ruim?

- Não sei, Mallie. É surpresa, você vai ver. Mas algo que me diz que você vai gostar. E os presentes de Carol?

Ajeitei a sacola no meu colo, tirando meu livro de dentro.

- Não consegui escolher um só, então comprei esses três, espero que ela goste. E comprei esse para mim. Uma das meninas na escola estava lendo e eu me interessei pela sinopse, parece legal.

Ele olhou a capa rapidamente, voltando sua atenção para o transito.

- Não aquele que saiu o filme um dia desses?

- Acho que é, quando chegarmos eu pergunto a Caroline.

Transito caótico em New York não era nenhuma novidade. Chegamos meia hora mais tarde do que o horário que costumávamos chegar. Era legal ver a casa toda decorada para o natal, eu sentia falta disso também: as luzes, o enfeite na caixa de correio, papai Noel e suas renas por toda parte.

Tyler parou subitamente quando passamos pela entrada e me olhou serio.

- Me beija?

- Quê? Tyler, qual o problema?

- Eu só pedi um beijo, isso é um problema?

Então eu atendi seu pedido, pendurando meus braços em seu pescoço. Estava frio demais para tirar as luvas, e meu nariz gelado encostou no dele, também gelado. Nós rimos entre o beijo.

- Pronto. Quer me dizer agora o porquê disso?

- Só para dar boa sorte pra nós. Você sabe o que dizem sobre beijos debaixo do visco.

Que menino mais estranho eu fui arranjar. Balancei a cabeça, incrédula.

- Sério? Você acredita nesse negocio de beijo sob o visco? Nossa Ty. Quanta maturidade.

- "Kiss me under the mistletoe, show me baby that you love me so..."

- Chega, pelo amor de deus! – peguei a chave da mão dele, que me abraçou pela cintura rindo. Quase não consegui abrir a porta com Tyler beijando meu pescoço e cantando essa musiquinha ridícula no meu ouvido.

- Carol, tira seu irmão de cima de mim, ele não para de cantar Justin Bieber. – Gritei tentando me afastar.

Foi quando percebemos que havia mais pessoas na sala.

Inclusive uma que não deveria estar.

- Boa noite, crianças. – Charles nos cumprimentou, frio como sempre.

Respondi com um "boa noite" baixo, assim como Tyler. Caroline olhou a sacola em minha mão e abriu um sorriso digno do gato de Cheshire.

- De quem são esses presentes? – ela tentou pegar a sacola de mão e eu empurrei para trás.

- De alguém aí. Se acalme mocinha. – dei um abraço nela.- Manda teu irmão parar de cantar Mistletoe para mim.

- Eca, Keats. Desde quando você ouve esse tipo de musica? Pensei que se gosto era melhor.

- Meu gosto é impecável, mocinha. Ela só está irritadinha assim porque não acredita no poder do beijo sob o visco.

- Que cafona... – Caroline riu. – Vem, Mallie, eu comprei uma coisinha para você.

Larguei Tyler na sala com Leo e Charles, indo para cozinha atrás de Carol. Lena estava lá com uma menina e um menino que pareciam ter quase a mesma idade de Caroline e uma senhora muito bonita.

- Mallie, esses são meus primos, Gus e Lindsey. E minha tia, Jeanine. – ela apontou para as pessoas. – Essa é a Mallory, namorada do Tyler.

- Oi, eu sou o Gus. – o menino beijou minha mão e eu ri. – Tyler não nos disse que tinha uma namorada tão linda.

Eu ri, acenando desconcertada.

- Obrigado.

- Pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva que ela não é para o seu bico, garoto. – Caroline empurrou o primo.

- Vocês demoraram hoje, querida. – Lena me abraçou, afagando meu cabelo.

- O transito fica péssimo com toda essa neve. Lena, você sabe o que por acaso seu filho está tramando? Hoje ele estava ao telefone com alguém e quando eu perguntei o que era, ele respondeu que era uma surpresa de natal para mim.

- Dessa vez eu não faço ideia. Agora estou tão curiosa quanto você.

Caroline pegou algo na geladeira e correu para mim.

- Surpresa!

Uma latinha de mini bis, meus favoritos. Era mal da família Hawking me fazer sorrir com coisas simples.

- Como você adivinhou que eu estava sonhando com isso? – apertei Carol, ela ria sem parar. – Melhor amiga e cunhada do mundo.

- Para com isso, assim começo a acreditar que sou mesmo. Vamos comer lá em cima. – ela se virou para os primos. – Vocês vem?

Gus correu na minha frente, as bochechas vermelhas. Lindsey parecia indiferente a tudo e eu sabia que ela não queria estar aqui. Era a mesma expressão que eu tinha quando passava as festas em New Orleans.

- Vão indo com Carol, eu só vou trocar de roupa rapidinho. – coloquei os presentes de Caroline debaixo da arvore, ao lado do presente de Tyler. Ele não estava mais na sala com o pai quando eu passei.

- Ty? – bati na porta do quarto – Está aí?

- Oi, Mallie. – ele estava jogado na cama, nada feliz.

- Ei, o que houve. – deitei ao seu lado, me enroscando feito um gato.

- Meu pai me irrita. Eu nem sei o que ele está fazendo aqui.

- Não fica assim... – dei um beijinho nele, ganhando um sorriso fraco. – Vamos comer chocolate com as crianças. Ah, sabe de uma coisa?

- Me conta.

- Seu priminho Gus tem uma crush por mim.

Ele riu, me abraçando meu pescoço.

- E quem não teria? Você é linda, é legal... mas é minha.

- Como estamos possessivos. Ty, você não está com ciúmes de uma criança, está?

- Claro que não. Como eu disse, você é minha. – beijo – toda minha – mais beijo – completamente minha.

Aquilo iria terminar da minha maneira favorita. Mas lembrei das crianças no quarto ao lado.

- Deixa eu me trocar, Ty. Carol está me esperando.

Dei um ultimo beijo nele, indo para o banheiro. Depois de um banho quente rápido, coloquei uma calça de moletom fofa, entanto procurava um suéter mais quente para dormir.

- Você não quer fazer nada porque as crianças estão aqui do lado, mas fica desfilando de sutiã na minha frente. Pode me explicar onde está a lógica nisso?

- Cala a boca. Vem, vamos antes que sua adorável irmãzinha coma todo bis.

Foi uma noite agradável, vendo Gus tentando chamar minha atenção e comendo mais porcarias com os pequenos. Até Lindsey deixou o mau humor de lado e se juntou a bagunça.

xx

A véspera de Natal chegou com uma reluzente manhã branquinha. Enquanto eu ajudava Lena e Jeanine com as comidas para a ceia, Tyler estava na frente de casa com as crianças, numa batalha de neve de proporções catastróficas.

À noite, com a mesa posta e todos sentados ao redor, eu soube outra vez o que era o sentido do Natal. Família, amor, ter aquele todo aquele carinho ao meu redor, pessoas compartilhando coisas boas e relembrando o nascimento do bebê Jesus.

Nunca percebi o quanto sentia falta daquilo.

Colocamos nossos enfeites na arvore, fazendo pedidos. Então percebi que não tinha mais o que pedi. Só agradecer por tudo de bom que me aconteceu nesses últimos tempos. Sendo assim, acabei pedindo por manter minha vida nesse estado de graça em que ela se encontrava.

xx

Na manhã de Natal, acordamos cedo para abrir os presentes. Ganhei muitas coisas legais, livros, roupas, maquiagem e coisas do tipo. Mas o melhor presente veio dele.

- Mallie, se lembra quando eu te pedi para nunca desisti dos seus sonhos? Bom, eu acho que posso te dar um empurrãozinho.

Ele me entregou um papel junto com um carnê. Levei alguns minutos para entender o que aquilo queria dizer.

"_**New York Academy of Arts – NYAA**_

_**Temos o prazer de informar que a senhorita Alison Riley é uma das selecionadas para a primeira fase do teste de Ballet e Dança Classica..."**_

Eu não conseguia ler o resto, meus olhos estavam embaçados pelas lagrimas que agora caiam sem parar.

- Obrigado. – minha voz mal era audível. – Obrigado, Tyler. – abracei-o, chorando incontrolavelmente, sem me importar com os olhares espantados.

Caroline pegou o papel da minha mão, enquanto eu ensopava a camisa de Tyler, que enchia meu cabelo de beijos, tentando me acalmar.

- Wow, Mallie! Que incrível, você tem uma audição no NYAA! Isso é maravilhoso.

- Eu te amo, tanto. – beijei-o, essa mistura de tantos sentimentos bons querendo explodir.

- Tambem te amo, pequena. Sua felicidade é a minha também, sabe disso.

- Espera, deixa eu pegar seu presente. Não é tão legal quanto o meu, mas espero que goste.

Tyler parecia criança, rasgando o papel com os olhos brilhando.

- Isso é lindo, amor, obrigada. – ele encheu meu rosto de beijos. – essa aqui vai ser para escrever a nossa historia, você sabe?

Eu comprara um porta retrato digital e um diário simples, mas que eu sabia que ele ia amar. O porta retrato já estava cheio com nossas fotos, até com as de Carol.

Passamos o dia de pijama, comendo biscoito de nozes com chocolate e curtindo nossos presentes. Carol estava em êxtase com os livros dela, viajando em seu mundo particular.

xx

A semana passou rápido e logo estávamos nos arrumando para a festa de Réveillon.

Lucy havia me dado um vestido branco com detalhes vermelhos, modelo bailarina. Comprei um scarpin vermelho sangue, da mesma cor que o batom.

- Meu deus, Alison. – Tyler me fez girar para olhar minha roupa. – Terei que me preocupar com os possíveis olhares? Você está tão gostosa, não me culpe por não conseguir me afastar.

Ele beijou meu pescoço exposto uma vez que Carol me ajudara a fazer um coque lateral deixando uns cachos soltos.

- Mais tarde você resolve isso. Agora vamos, sua irmã está quase arrancando a tinta das paredes de impaciência.

Entrelacei seus dedos nos meus, aproveitando ao máximo cada instante do ultimo dia do ano.

Eu nunca havia ido a uma festa desse tipo. Pessoas bem vestidas, sorrindo e comemorando, bebendo e confraternizando. Confesso que fiquei um pouco deslocada no começo, mas quando Tyler me levou para pista de dança tudo melhorou.

Ali era onde eu me encontrava, onde eu me sentia bem.

_**(On The Floor – Pitbull ft. **__**Jennifer Lopez)**_

Tyler ria e beijava meu pescoço, mas era como se eu estivesse em um universo paralelo enquanto dançava. Ele apertava minha cintura, éramos apenas mais um casal em meio aquele amontoado de corpos que se balançavam no ritmo das luzes e da batida pop.

- Minha bailarina. – ele me girou e fez cara feia.

- Que?

- Chega giros, tenho certeza de que metade dos homens desse lugar acaba de ter um relance delicioso da sua calcinha agora.

Eu ri alto, me pendurando em seu pescoço.

- Veja pelo lado bom, só você pode tirá-la.

- Mallie, Mallie, a senhorita me paga mais tarde...

- Isso foi uma ameaça?

- Eu diria que foi mais uma promessa. – Ele me imprensou, beijando daquele jeito vou-arrancar-sua-roupa, e não importava todo mundo ali ou a musica que tocava. Ele me amava e isso era o suficiente.

Uma mãozinha puxou a barra do meu vestido.

- Tia Mallie, a Calól mandô chamar vocês que vai tê um mooooooonte de foguete no céu!

Jonathan, primo de Carol e Tyler, ganhou meu coração desde a hora que chegamos na festa. Se eu não soubesse que eram primos, diria que Tyler tinha um filho perdido; o menino era uma graça, loirinho com seus grandes olhos azuis, um príncipe.

- Vamos ver os fogos então? – ele pegou em minha mão e sorriu.

- Vou ter que me preocupar com a concorrência outra vez? – Tyler riu, ajudando o pequeno a andar rápido em meio aquele tanto de gente.

- Quem sabe... – nós rimos. – Você não pode negar que Jonathan é encantador. E ele é só 13 anos mais novo.

Tyler fingiu estar emburrado, sentando na cadeira. Jonathan já tinha corrido para longe e estava brincando de se esconder debaixo da mesa com os primos.

- Deixa eu te contar uma coisa? – sentei no colo dele, arrumando o vestido – eu prefiro mais os mais velhos. – mais uma rodada de beijos, sim!

- Velho é? Eu não sou velho, talvez você seja uma garotinha muito desenvolvida para sua idade. Quem diria, srta. Mallory completamente ninfeta.

Eu estava rindo, quase me engasgando quando Caroline chegou com Gus a seu lado.

- Meu casal favorito, será que poderiam segurar o amor só por um tempinho? Venham, já vai dar meia noite.

Ela saiu na frente com Gus, cochichando algo. Tyler trocou um olhar confuso comigo.

- Quem nunca ficou com um primo, não é verdade? – segui na direção dos pequenos, avistando Lena de longe.

- Se esse moleque por as mãos na minha irmã...

- Você já pensou que você também pode ser um moleque pondo as mãos na garotinha de outra pessoa? – olhei para ele, sem estar falando serio mesmo.

- Posso é?

- Na verdade, não. _Eu não sou a garotinha de ninguém_, já disse. – parei, encarando aquele azul, respirando para não perder o fio da meada. – eu te amo, mas não sou sua garotinha.

Ele ficou quieto enquanto encostávamos na beira da sacada, ao lado da família dele. Parecia estar pensando, não chateado. Me senti mal por ter falado dessa forma com ele.

Quando começou a contagem regressiva, ele me abraçou de costas, dizendo o quanto era grato por tudo. Por nós. Pelos erros e acertos. Pelo que ainda estava por vir.

- Três, dois, um, FELIZ ANO NOVO! – gritaram em uníssono.

Minha mãe costumava dizer que nossa vida era composta de ciclos. Ciclos que estão sempre começando e terminando, até nosso ultimo dia na terra.

Naquele primeiro segundo do ano que acabava de chegar, eu sentia que um ciclo se encerrara e um novo começava naquele momento. Com Tyler a meu lado, minha nova família. Meus novos amigos. Uma nova historia para se escrever.

- Feliz ano novo, amor.

E aquele, foi sem duvidas o melhor beijo de ano novo de todos os tempos.

Estávamos sentados, bebendo champanhe e conversando enquanto os fogos ainda estouravam ao longe, perto do mar. Jonathan dormia do nosso lado, cansado de tanto brincar.

- Tyler, Mallory, você viram a Carol? – Leo olhava ao redor, procurando a pequena.

- A ultima vez que eu a vi foi um pouco antes da meia noite, estava com os primos.

- Ah, então ela deve estar lá dentro. Obrigado. – ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça. – antes que eu esqueça, Lena me pediu para perguntar se vocês querem ficar por aqui para dormir ou se vão voltar para casa.

- Para mim tanto faz – Tyler respondeu, me olhando indicativamente.

- Eu, se não tiver problema, gostaria de voltar para casa. Esse sapato e esse vestido estão me sufocando para falar a verdade. – Eu ri, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Tyler.

- Tudo bem, podemos voltar então. O senhor e a mamãe ficarão aqui?

- Sim, sim, devemos voltar pela hora do almoço. Bom, me deixem procurar sua irmã de novo. Cuidado com a estrada quando forem. E juízo.

Assentimos e levantamos para nos despedirmos de Lena. Peguei Jonathan no colo, procurando a mãe dele.

- Tadinho, deve estar muito cansado pra conseguir dormir com todo esse barulho. – Alisei o cabelo dele, que ressonava baixinho.

Tyler me olhava sorrindo, com cara de idiota.

- Por que está me olhando desse jeito? Pare com isso! – reclamei baixinho para não acordar o garotinho em meus braços.

- Quero ter um bebê com você, sabia?

Insano. Era isso o que Tyler era completamente insano.

Revirei os olhos, dando as costas para ele. A mãe de Jonathan estava conversando com Lena quando as encontrei.

- Ah, oi Deborah! Estava te procurando.- entreguei o menino para ela.

- Obrigada, Mallory. Esse pimentinha só para quando dorme, é uma bolinha de energia! Ele te adorou. – ela sorriu carinhosamente. – Você tem jeito com crianças, será uma ótima mãe.

Balancei a cabeça, sorrindo sem graça. O que deu nessa família hoje?

- Eu acabei de dizer isso para ela – Tyler pegou minha mão. Babaca presunçoso.

- Não se anime demais mocinho, quero esperar pelo menos uns seis anos pelo menos. Quero estudar e me formar primeiro, me estabilizar financeiramente, essas coisas.

- Isso mesmo, Mallie! – Lena concordou. – Mas não se esqueça de que eu quero netinhos para mimar.

- Um dia quem sabe? Lena, nós estamos voltando para casa, tem algum problema?

- De forma alguma. – ela olhou de mim para Tyler – juízo, por favor, já que as crianças só virão daqui a muito tempo.

- Mãe! – Tyler ficou vermelho, tão lindinho que eu quis morder as bochechas dele.

- Pare de besteira, vocês são praticamente adultos e sabem o que fazem. Agora vão antes que fique muito tarde. Feliz ano novo para vocês.

- Para a senhora também. E obrigada por me receber tão bem. – abracei-a.

- Não me agradeça. Você é parte da nossa família agora, senhorita.

Demos tchau antes que eu começasse a chorar feito uma idiota. Não era minha culpa, esse clima de festas e família me deixava um pouquinho mais estupida do que eu costumava ser.

Estávamos quase chegando a garagem quando escutamos risadinhas e ruídos na entrada dos fundos do salão de festa.

Me segurei para não rir, eu sabia bem quem era. Espiamos escondidos no canto, dando para ver tudo perfeitamente.

Caroline e Gus estavam encostados no murinho de mármore que dava para o jardim. Eles riam baixo e falavam alguma coisa, de mãos dadas.

Tyler me olhava incrédulo, chegava a ser engraçado de ver, pobrezinho.

Ficamos olhando mais alguns minutos quando finalmente Gus puxou Carol para perto. Parece que a baixinha sabia demais para quem só vivia presa em seu mundo de livros. Desde quando crianças de 12 anos se pegam dessa forma?

- Eu não posso acreditar! – ele rosnou baixo e eu o puxei para longe antes que as crianças pudessem nos ver.

Ele reclamava e resmungava quando entramos no carro. Soltei uma gargalhada quando alcançamos a estrada, chorando de tanto rir.

- Ai... socorro, tô sem ar! – eu não conseguia parar de rir da cara dele.

- Pode rir, dona Alison, pode rir. Não é a sua irmãzinha que estava... se chupando! Com o primo! Isso é inadmissível! Onde foi que aquela garota aprendeu a beijar daquela forma? Meu deus, ele estava com a língua na garganta dela! Teremos uma conversa seríssima mais tarde.

Eu tentava estabilizar minha respiração, minha barriga doía de tanta risada.

- Ei, sem showzinho com a garota. Poxa, Ty, Carol está crescendo, é natural ela querer descobrir essas coisas. Mesmo que ela viva naquele mundinho fechado dela, Caroline é uma menina, uma pré-adolescente. Acorde, querido, ela não é mais uma menininha.

- Não aceito isso.

- Aceitando você ou não, ela vai começar a viver a própria vida. Carol não é menina de festinha e shopping, mas ela com certeza vai encontrar garotos que façam o tipo dela. Garotos que gostem de livros como ela, essas coisas.

Ele sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

- O que seria da minha vida sem você, hein?

- Não sei, me diz você.

- Bom, deixa eu pensar... que tal, uma droga?

- É, pode ser.

Ficamos conversando sobre meninos, meninas e beijos escondidos. Compartilhando historias sobre os primeiros beijos, e amores platônicos.

- Estou um lixo – desabei na cama quando chegamos, chutando os sapatos para longe. – Tudo que eu quero é dormir e dormir mais.

Tyler tirou a camisa, colocando em cima da cadeira. Quase babei de verdade, tudo aquilo era só meu.

De repente o sono passou.

- Ty, vou tomar um banho, você vem?

Ele riu, de costas para mim, olhando pela janela.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? É claro que eu vou! – ele suspirou meio triste. – Michael amava festas de réveillon. Sinto falta dele...

Abracei-o, encostada no peito dele. Era difícil lembrar daqueles que nos deixaram, mesmo nas horas felizes.

- Banho? – ele encheu meu rosto de beijos – Alison, Alison, você me provocou a noite toda, menina. Eu disse que você ia me pagar, não disse?

Para onde foi todo ar do mundo? E por que a temperatura parecia ter aumentado muitos graus em apenas alguns segundos?

- Mallie, é muita maldade você usar esses vestidinhos com um pedaço de pano minúsculo por baixo, isso não pode ser chamado de calcinha, pode?

Antes que eu pensasse em alguma resposta irônica ou alguma coisa assim, fui arremessada na cama, meu vestido arrancado.

- Eu quero muito você. E agora.

Ele estava em toda parte. Toda parte mesmo. Forte e duro, empurrando com força.

Eu estava gritando sem ao menos me dar conta. Agradeci por estarmos a sós, seria vergonhoso ter alguém ouvindo meu show.

Eu desabei completamente exausta depois de um orgasmo que me deixou fora do ar por segundos.

- Puta merda. – eu murmurei, ainda meio sem ar.

- Puta merda mesmo. O que foi isso? – ele alisou meu cabelo, que agora estava desfeito e grudava na testa. – te machuquei?

- Não, não. Foi, wow. – eu ri baixinho. – Nossa Ty, se eu soubesse que era isso que um vestido curto e champanhe faziam com você, tinha feito há mais tempo.

- Acho que devemos ir tomar nosso banho agora né? Estou definitivamente exausto.

- Seu idoso – levantei com as pernas meio tremulas ainda. – Caralho, Tyler – me apoiei na cama.

- Eu sabia que era foda, mas a ponto de te deixar tão fraca assim... – ele riu, me ajudando. – e eu não sou idoso, ninfetinha.

- Criativo, você. E não comece, convencido. Não sou eu quem não aguenta mais uma rodada.

Ele me beijou, minhas pernas ficaram mais fracas ainda.

- Aguento sim. Aguento Áarias ainda.

Bom, feliz ano novo para nós.

O ano começou com uma semana gelada, a neve não parava de cair e aos poucos nossa vida voltava ao normal.

Sai do colégio me revirando de ansiedade. Primeiro dia no NYAA, uma pequena parte do meu sonho prestes a se realizar. Mandei uma mensagem para Tyler, avisando que estava quase chegando a academia. Ele me desejou boa sorte, o celular apitando logo que cheguei ao local.

Havia outras garotas lá, algumas pequenininhas, algumas da minha idade. A maioria acompanhada pelas mães. Conversei besteiras com uma garota da minha idade, Tracy, que estava tão ansiosa quanto eu.

Fomos chamadas para a classe de cima, éramos em torno de 20 garotas, todas parecendo nervosas e ao mesmo tempo, com aquele brilho esperançoso no olhar.

Esperamos por alguns minutos até que ele entrou na sala.

Não me levem a mal, Tyler era o cara mais lindo que eu já vira, era o amor da minha vida. Mas eu senti minha pulsação aumentar de um jeito ridículo quando ele parou no meio da sala.

- Boa tarde, garotas. Sejam bem vindas a Academia de Artes de Nova York. Meu nome é Eric Packer, serei o coordenador e jurado da audição de vocês. Como podem ver, essa não será uma audição comum, é mais como uma prova. Vocês se prepararão durante a semana e no sábado eu direi quem tem competência para permanecer aqui

Meu estomago desabou quando seu olhar frio e luxuriante parou no meu.

- Espero que tenhamos um bom relacionamento ao longo das semanas. – ele parecia se dirigir diretamente a mim. – Se organizem em fila, por favor.

Ah, Mallory, você está muito ferrada.

-xx-

* * *

Nota da Beta:

Hey Girls! Parece que esse capitulo demorou uma vida pra sair né? Mas por um bom motivo. Nossa querida autora tava em semana de provas e vocês devem imaginar que é difícil se concentrar nas provas e escrever ao mesmo tempo. Enfim, o capitulo 13 chegou e, pelas minhas contas, foi o maior de OMN! 18 paginas de muito amor entre Mallie e Tyler, que tal? Foi um capitulo cheíssimos de emoções e pra fechar com chave de ouro, FINALMENTE Eric ~ gostoso ~ Packer apareceu! Quem tava ansiosa levanta a mão \o ! O que será que irão acontecer entre esse dois? Questions, questions... Gostaram? Não gostaram? Deixem suas opiniões que, quem sabe, Karen não se empolga e o próximo vem rápido? Nos vemos na próxima, xx

Nota Da Autora (de novo): Eu falo pra caralho, né? heueheuehuehuehe. Então? Gostaram? Essa Carolzinha ai ai... E Jonathan? Quem acha que esse bebê fofico deve aparecer de novo? Larguei tudo de vez ou...? E ele chegou! Para as Vips que estavam se descabelando, implorando, Eric Packer chegou. E parece que vai causar muito, hm...

Então, é isso. Ah, domingo é meu bday hehheueheuehueheuehue sim, vossa ficwriter que vos fala entrará na casa do 1.7. Tô pensando postar um O/s que tenho guardada aqui de presente para vocês.

Feliz Dia Dos Namorados, gente! Reviews? To com saudades de ler os coments de vocês! Bjsssssss e nao demoro mais!


End file.
